Love or Not Love
by Chalice07
Summary: Apa jadinya kita harus bertunangan dan menikah dengan orang yang dingin dan yang sangat kita benci? itulah yang terjadi pada Hatsune Miku yang harus bertunangan dengan Lelaki yang ia benci, Kaito Shion./judul dan summarynya author bingung/ -Chap 9 EDITED-
1. You are so Jerk! Kaito Shion!

Len : ...

Rin : ...

Miku : ...

Gakupo : ...

Luka : ...

Kaito : *makan es krim dengan berisiknya*

Chalice : tumben pada gak nyiksa author yang gila ini *nunjuk diri sendiri*

All : ...

SFX : *suara berisik Kaito makan es krim*

Miku&Luka :diam lah kau ,BaKaito! Kaga tahu situasi saja! *ngehajar kaito pakai negi/Tuna*

Kaito : *tepar*

Chalice : ?

Len : kita kaga banyak complain dah... cape, kau kaga kapoknya walau sudah pusing dengan kelanjutan semua fic yang kau buat terbengkalai itu...silakan semakin stress karena memperbanyak fic... *pergi*

All(minMiku dan Kaito) : *pergi*

Miku : bye,bye... *siap-siap pergi*

Chalice : *narik lengan baju miku dan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya*

Miku : *pasrah*

Chalice : di...banding... menuhin... nih naskah... Miku Disclaimer... Kaito...warning... *down*

Miku *sigh* Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Chalice sampai kapanpun , hanya Yamaha dan crypton yang punya.

Chalice : *nendang kaito* bangun woi!

Kaito : *bangun* eh, o,oke...

Warning : dengan bumbu asem **GaJe,** cengkeh **ANEH**, mi ayam **KAGA NYAMBUNG**, sup** CAMPURAN** **BAHASA**, susu **TYPO**, **tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, **campuranlada **HANCUR**, potongan daging **OOC, **dan jadilah makanan kaga jelas ala chalice.

**Note : jika ada kemiripan mohon maafkan saya.**

**Summary : apa jadinya jika anda di tunangkan pada umur 5 tahun dan musti menikah dengan umur 16 tahun? Dan lagi pasangan hidupmu adalah seorang idola yang dingin dan sangat dibenci oleh mu, itulah yang dialami Miku hatsune.**

**~happy reading~**

_~11 tahun sebelumnya~_

"_Kaa-san, apa ini?" tanya gadis kecil berambut teal saat melihat ibunya memakaikannya sebuah liontin berbentuk hati setengah. _

"_ah, itu adalah sebuah liontin, dan pada saat umurmu 16tahun, kau harus menikah dengan orang yang memiliki liontin yang sama" jelas Kaa-san gadis itu._

_Gadis kecil itu hanya bingung apa yang dimaksud ibunya itu._

_~sekarang~_

LOKASI : SEKOLAH

"Gaaaah! Kau sangat menyebalkan, Shion-san!" teriak kekesalan gadis berambut Teal sambil menunjuk lelaki berambut ocean blue yang sedang asyik makan es krim.

"berisik sekali kau , Hatsune" ucap Lelaki itu ketus.

"kenapa aku harus kerja kelompok bersama mu?!" teriak gadis itu frustasi.

"...aku juga sama, kenapa harus sekelompok mengerjakan sejarah ini bersama  
MU, padahal aku ingin sekelompok dengan Len bukan kamu, kepala negi" ucap lelaki itu ketus lagi.

" aku juga sama kali! Aku ingin sekelompok dengan RIN! Tapi malahan sekelompok dengan TUAN PINTAR YANG MANIAK ES KRIM!" ucap Miku kesal dan menekan beberapa kata.

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran di meja kelompok ke tiga dalam tugas sejarah itu.

Luka yang sekelompok dengan dua mahluk maniac ini... *author di timpuk Negi dan Es krim* merasa terganggu dan segera...

**BRAK!**

...Mendebrak meja dengan aura kemarahan (?)

Sesuana hening...

"kalian bisa diam kaga?! Kita ini sedang mengerjakan LKS (?) Sejarah yang super susah ini! Jadi diamlah kalian! , Kaito Shion! Miku Hatsune! Lihat teman-teman yang lainnya terganggu gara-gara kalian berisik!" ucap Luka dengan jengkel.

"ta,tapi..." ucap Miku terbata-bata.

"aku tidak bersalah" ucap Kaito santai sambil mengakat 1 tangannya "yang salah adalah si maniac Negi ini" lanjutnya dan 1 tangannya yang lainnya menunjuk Miku.

"WTH?! Kenapa yang salah aku?! Bukannya kau yang cari gara-gara!" ucap Miku jengkel.

"memang aku cari gara-gara apa?" tanya Kaito santai.

"karena... kau bukannya mencari jawaban no.5 ini! Malah asyik-asyikan makan es krim! Padahal aku sudah menyuruh mu dari tadi!" ucap Miku kesal dan menunjuk Kaito yang sedang cuek sambil memakan es krimnya yang ke 10 (?!)

"oi, Megurine. Apa kau punya batu besar?" tanya Kaito.

"kaga, memang kenapa?" tanya Luka

"untuk membungkam mulut si Maniac Negi ini" ucap Kaito dingin sambil menunjuk ke Miku.

"APA KATAMU, SHION! Aku tidak semaniak itu dengan Negi! Dasar Maniac es krim!" teriak Miku kesal, sampai-sampai uratnya kelihatan

"Hatsune, diamlah. Aku sedang mengerjakan soal no. 5 ini" ucap Kaito cuek bebek.

"Ka,Kau... sangat menyebalkan!" geram Miku.

"terimakasih atas pujiannya, Maniak Negi" ucap Kaito santai sambil membolak-balik halaman LKS itu (sejak kapan di jepang ada LKS?)

"KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN , KAITO SHION!" ucap Miku kesal.

"Miku, diamlah" ucap Luka kesal karena terganggu.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-skip time-

Miku Hatsune sampai di rumahnya ah salah... Mansionnya.

Mansionnya sangat besar sekali, mungkin melebihin rumah pak SBY (lha kok nyambung SBY?) (Lebay terdektesi (?))

Tentu saja megah dan mewah, layaknya istana (?) (lebay terdektesi lagi)

Karena keluarga Hatsune , mempunyai cabang perusahaan yang banyak, sampai-sampai tersebar di seluruh dunia (lebay terdektesi untuk ketiga kalinya)

Miku segera membukakan pintu mansionnya.

-Miku POV-

Aku segera membukakan pintu.

"aku pulang~" ucapku senang.

"okaeri, Miku-sama" ucap Miki, Maidku.

Ku lihat Miki sedang terburu-buru.

"kenapa kau kelihatan terburu-buru, Miki? Dan maid plus butlernya juga sama, pada kelihatan sibuk" tanya ku.

"ah, nyonya dan teman nyonya besar akan datang hari ini" ucapnya.

"Kaa-san pulang? Tumben dia pulang cepat" ucapku.

Kaa-san ku, Lily Hatsune (?), akan pulang hari ini? Tumben sekali, biasanya dia pulang selama kerja dari luar negeri bisa-bisa 5-10 bulan, kok cuman 3 bulan saja ya?

"ah, Miku." Ucap Mikuo, kakakku.

"ada apa, Mikuo-nii?" tanya ku.

"kesini bentar" ucapnya.

Dengan kebingungan aku mengikutinnya sampai ke kamarku.

Ku lihat di kamarku ada...

Kaa-san?!

Wait a minute?

Kenapa kaa-san ada disini?

Kata Miki, Kaa-san akan pulang sebentar lagi.

tapi Kenapa.

Dia ada disini?

Itu yang kupikirkan dari tadi saat melihat kaa-san ku sedang asyik duduk

"kau pasti bingungkan, Miku? Apalagi pas mendengar penjelasan Miki" ucap Kaa-sanku santai sambil minum teh.

"i,iya" ucapku ragu-ragu.

"nona, kau belu- Gasp! Ojou-sama!" ucap Miki kaget.

"hallo, Miki" ucap kaa-san santai sambil minum teh entah dapat dari mana.

"tadi a,aku tidak melihat, o...jou-sama datang lewat pintu depan" ucap Miki terbata-bata.

"oh, aku lewat pintu rahasia di kamar Miku kok, buat suprise" ucap kaa-san santai.

Wait a minute.

Pintu rahasia?

Sejak kapan... kamarku ada PINTU RAHASIA?! (maksudku pintu rahasia adalah ruang rahasia yang buat jalan pintas atau jalan yang buat menyelamatkan diri lewat ruang rahasia itu tanpa di ketahui siapa-siapa, kaya ninja gitu)

"kaa-san..." panggilku.

"ya?"

"sejak kapan di kamarku ada pintu rahasia?" tanya ku.

"sejak rumah ini dibangun, dan lagi pintu rahasia di kamarmu itu bukan satu-satunya pintu rahasia kok, masih ada 120 pintu rahasianya" ucap Kaa-san santai sambil memakan cakenya yang entah kapan muncul.

Oh my God.

Apakah mansion ini adalah rumah ninja?

Atau kaa-san ku atau otou-san ku adalah keturunan ninja?

Sampai-sampai rumah ini ada banyak ruang rahasianya.

"oh ya, tadi teman kaa-san, akan datang sebentar lagi, bersama tunangan kalian saat kalian masih kecil itu, Mikuo, Miku" ucap kaa-san

"aku akan menikahkan kalian dengan anak sahabat kaa-san, saat Miku berumur 16 tahun dan Mikuo saat berumur 19 tahun" ucap Kaa-san santai.

"tu,tunggu! Aku tidak pernah melihat tunangan ku dari umur 5 tahun dan aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia! Jadi aku tidak mau di nikahkan!" protesku.

"...aku terserah kaa-san saja..." ucap Mikuo-nii pasrah.

"Miku, kau harus, mau atau tidak! contohin Kakakmu yang pasrah itu!" ucap Kaa-san kesal.

"Mikuo-nii mah dari dulu suka pasrahkan keadaan! Gak keren!" cemohku.

"apa boleh buat, melawan tidak bisa mengubah pemikiran kaa-san bukan?" ucap Mikuo-nii santai.

"aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena aku tahu siapa kok" ucapnya lagi.

"Eh?! Sejak kapan kau tahu orangnya?!" teriakku kaget.

"dia teman sekelasku dan sekampus (?), aku tahu dia lewat liontin bulan setengah ini, karena dia memakai liontin yang sama denganku" ucap Mikuo-nii santai.

"matamu sangat jeli ya,Mikuo" puji kaa-san

**TING! TONG!**

"ah, mereka sudah datang" ucap kaa-san.

"umm... kaa-san, otou-san mana?" tanya Mikuo pas sadar ayahnya kaga ada.

" dia masih ada di luar negeri, nah ayo kita menemui mereka" ucap kaa-san santai.

Ugh.. aku benci di jodohkan... kaa-san sangat egois! Dan lagi... aku harus menikah pada umur 16 tahun?! Jangan bercanda! Aku masih sekolah!

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-di ruang tamu-

"ah, RUI!" teriak Kaa-san happy .

"Lily-chan~" ucapnya.

Umm.. pasti dia kaa-san nya orang yang menjadi tunangan ku itu.

Dan... mereka berdua berpelukan.

Apakah mereka pasangan _yuri_ yang tidak kesampaikan karena sesama jenis, sehingga menjodohkanku & mikuo-nii dengan anak wanita berambut hitam itu?

"oh ya, ini Miku dan Mikuo" ucap kaa-san pas sadar dan memperkenalkan aku dan kakakku.

"oh, kalian sudah besar yaa~" ucap wanita itu dan mencubit pipiku.

"oh ya, mana mereka?" tanya Kaa-san.

"itu, ada disana, hei masuk lah!"panggil wanita itu.

Pintu dibuka.

Dan yang muncul pertama adalah gadis berambut biru, dan memakai syal biru.

Kelihatannya gadis itu kelihatan malu.

"ak,aku... Kaiko Shion... salam kenal" ucapnya malu-malu.

Uh... lucunya... apakah dia yang akan menjadi kakak iparku? Kalau iya, aku senang punya kakak ipar semanis dan lucu seperti Kaiko-chan.

Shion?!

Tunggu sebentar...

Jangan-jangan yang menjadi tunanganku...

'Jangan... sampai... dia... kami-sama lindungin saya dari ancaman ini, semoga bukan 'dia'...' batinku

Saat pintu dibuka.

Kami-sama, ternyata kau tidak memihakku!

Terlihat lelaki berambut ocean blue dan memakai syal biru.

KAITO SHION?!

_**~TBC~**_

_Chalice : umm... kelihatan gaje ya..._

_Miku : sangat!_

_Len : hei! Aku belum muncul! Masa cuman namanya doank?!_

_Rin : aku juga sama!_

_Chalice : maaf, rin& Len, nanti aja kapan-kapan oke?_

_Len & Rin : *ngelindes author pakai road roller*_

_Chalice : *tepar*_

_Kaito : wow, aku cool banget disini~_

_Chalice : diam lah kau, Bakaito! Sana minta reviewnya!_

_Kaito : tolong reviewnya ya~~_

_Chalice : maaf jika characternya aneh-aneh, soalnya saya belum tahu semua character vocaloid! Dan sikapnya plus temenan ama siapa, jadi gomen!_

_**Mind To Review?**_

_**Keep this fic?**_

_**Or**_

_**Delete this fic?**_


	2. He? My fiance?

Chalice : hallo, minna XD, saya kembali lagi XD, maaf ya jika saya kebanyakan buat Fic disini apalagi semuanya multichap DX... apa boleh buat, saya paling suka ngebuat Fic yang multichap, dan paling payah membuat one shot...DX.

Len : dan lagi... kenapa kau ngebuat fic baru lagi dengan pairing Haku dan Dell?! Walau itu masih dalam pembuatan!

Chalice : hush! Jangan mempersoalkan fic lain disini! Baiklah, Kaito Disclaimer, Kaiko warning dan aku feedback

FEEdback :

Harada Ayumi-chan : 

Ngakak? makasih banyak Harada-san. memang paling enak tuh menyiksa Kaito dan Miku :3 *chalice di gaplok KAito dan Miku*, intinya terima kasih atas Reviewnya :3

Kaito : Vocaloid bukan punya chalice, kalau punya Chalice, Vocaloid pasti menjadi sistem karaoke tergaje se abad (?) (bener gak sih Vocaloid sistem yang buat karaoke? Saya lupa :p)

Kaiko : Warning : GaJe nya sudah dalam stadium lanjut, Sarap, aneh, kaga nyambung, fic Cacad, Aneh, OOC, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Lebay, dll.

Note : jika ada kesamaan maaf kan saya... *bow*

**~happy reading~**

~NORMAL POV~

Miku hanya kaget dan cengo.

Kaito yang melihatnya ikutan kaget walau tampangnya kelihatan santai.

"Kaa-san! Apa maksudnya ini!" teriak Miku kesal.

"hah?" Lily hanya kebingungan.

"Kenapa Kaito ada disini?!" teriak Miku.

"bukannya dia tunangan mu" ucap Rui.

"KENAPA DIA JADI TUNANGAN KU?!" ucap Miku kesal dan tidak setuju.

"karena kami yang mentunangkan kalian berdua, ada apa?" tanya Rui dan Lily bersamaan.

"aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!" ucap Miku.

"harus! Mau atau tidak! Ini sudah keputusan kami saat kalian masih bayi!" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Ta,Tapi! Aku benci dia!" ucap Miku kesal.

"kalau benci ya di buat jadi suka, susah amat sih" ucap Lily santai.

"itu mustahil, Kaa-san!" ucap Miku kesal.

"tidak ada kata mustahil di dunia ini Miku~, aku yakin kau bisa suka dengan Kaito~" ucap Rui santai.

"ta,tapi.. aku tidak mau..." ucap Miku memelas.

"kau harus mau! Dan acara pernikahan kalian diantara 3 bulan lagi atau 4 bulan lagi, dan kalian akan kubuat tinggal bersama di mansion yang kaa-san dan otou-san siapkan" ucap Lily santai.

"!" Miku dan Kaito kaget bersama.

"Apa?! Aku harus bersama gadis cempreng ini!" akhirnya setelah seabad, Kaito Shion protes dan angkat bicara juga (?).

"aku harus bersama Maniak es krim ini!?" ucap Miku kaget.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD GADIS CEMPRENG, MANIAK ES KRIM!"

"mustinya aku yang bertanya soal itu, Maniak Negi"

**DZZZT...**

Terlihat aliran listrik dari mata mereka.

"mereka kelihatan akrab ya~, Lily-chan~" ucap Rui.

"benar"

Kaiko dan Mikuo hanya memilih diam saja.

Rui segera menoleh kearah Kaiko dan Mikuo.

"kalian juga sama seperti Kaito dan Miku, tapi kalian akan tinggal bersama di mansion yang aku dan suamiku buat dan sebulan lagi kalian harus menikah!" ucap Rui.

Kaiko dan Mikuo hanya menghela nafas.

"o,oke..."jawab mereka.

Rui dan Lily hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku dan dua anakku akan tidur disini semalaman, Miku & Kaito, kalian akan tinggal bersama mulai besok! Kau juga sama Mikuo, Kaiko" ucap Rui.

"aku mengerti ,kaa-san" ucap Kaiko.

"Tidak, aku menolak" ucap Kaito tegas.

"oooh~ menolak ya~" ucap Rui dengan death glare.

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu menjadi beraura gelap dan menyeramkan.

"Lily~ apa disini ada ruang penyiksaan?~" tanya Rui.

"ada, di ruang bawah tanah, kau pergi ke tangga dan di sebelah tangga itu ada sebuah beton, kau tinggal menekan beton itu dan akan muncul pintu ke ruang bawah tanah" ucap Lily santai.

"baiklah~, Lily. Aku pinjam Miku dulu ya~" ucap rui.

"silakan" ucap Lily santai.

"nah, miku, Kaito. Ikut aku~" ucap Rui dan menarik 2 remaja itu.

"eh? Eh?! Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Miku.

"*sigh* gerbang neraka terbuka lagi deh..." keluh Kaito.

"gerbang neraka?" tanya Miku.

"kau akan tahu nanti..." ucap Kaito

Alhasil semalaman terdengar suara teriakan dan tangisan (?).

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-esoknya-

"uhhh..." keluh miku keluar kamar dengan kusut.

Di depan kamarnya terlihat Kaito yang sedang berjalan dan kebetulan tepat di depan kamar Miku.

"oh, ada kepala negi rupanya, tampang mu kusut amat, jelek banget" ejek Kaito.

"uuuh! Gimana kaga kusut! Kemarin malam bagaikan mimpi buruk! Bayangkan! Aku harus memakai cosplay dan crossdress! Apa kau tidak merasa itu parah?!"

"... aku biasa saja, walau memalukan" ucap Kaito santai.

"jangan-jangan kau... suka ber crossdressing!" ucap Miku sambil terkejut.

**BUAK!**

Miku mendapatkan 'lemparan bantal es krim' yang entah kapan ada dari Kaito.

"...sangat berisik sekali, gadis ini" ucap Kaito ketus dan meninggalkan Miku sendirian disana dengan kepala benjol (?).

_Chalice : kejam amat... 0_o si kaito... *di timpuk es krim*_

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-sekolah- -di depan gerbang-

Terlihat gerombolan gadis-gadis berkumpul di depan gerbang.

"**KYAAAA~ KAITO-KUN, KEREN BANGEET"**

"**SIAPA CEWE ITU?"**

"**MAKIN CAKEP AJA DEH`~"**

"**MUKANYA COOL BANGET~"**

"**KENAPA MIKU HATSUNE BISA JALAN BARENG DENGANNYA?!"**

"**Kaito-saaaan~ berpacaranlah dengan ku~"**

Kira-kira begitulah ucapan cewe-cewe itu.

"berisik banget" ucap Kaito ketus.

Miku dan Kaito jalan bareng kesekolah karena di paksa orang tuanya.

Di depan loker.

"Kaito dan Miku jalan bareng?! Wow" tiba-tiba muncul Rin dan Luka yang mengeluarka wajah terkejut

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-di ruang kelas- -pagi hari-

"apa?!" teriak Rin dan Luka bersamaan.

"apa benar itu , Miku-chan?" tanya Luka dengan muka yang masih terkejut.

"wow, orangtua Kaito dan orang tua mu benar-benar keren! Menikahkan anaknya pada umur 16 tahun!" ucap Rin takjub.

"apanya keren?! Dia sangat menyebalkan! Dan lagi... aku masih sekolah dan masih berumur 16 tahun!" ucap Miku kesal.

"aww~ Mii-chan, tapi kubilang kau beruntung deh~ dapat si Kaito yang dingin dan beken itu, apalagi dia itu idola sekolah dan seorang idola dan aktor" ucap Rin sambil menghayal sampai langit ketujuh.

"kalau bisa Rinny mau di jodohkan dengan Kaito~" gumam Rin menghayal.

Luka dan Miku hanya sweadropped.

"ngomong-ngomong soal Kaito, kemana dia ya?" tanya Luka.

"entah lah, dan aku tidak peduli" ucap Miku masa bodo.

"apa kakakmu juga sama, Mii-chan?" tanya Rin.

"iya, dia bersama kakak Kaito, Kaiko Shion. Aku heran kenapa Kaiko manis dan lucu sedangkan adiknya... MENYEBALKAN!" ucap Miku kesal.

Luka dan Rin hanya sweadropped.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-di tempat Kaito- -kelas 2-2-

"What the hell?! Apa benar?!" teriak Gakupo dan Len bersamaan.

"benar, dan itu sangat menyebalkan!" ucap kaito kesal.

"wow, tapi enak banget ya, bisa tinggal bareng nanti, Gakupo juga mau nih~~" ucap Gakupo penuh harep.

"masih muda menikah? Orang tua mu keren banget ya..." ucap Len dengan mata bling-bling (?).

"apanya keren? Itu egois" ucap Kaito ketus.

"tapi, apa kaga apa memberi tahu soal ini kepada kami?" tanya Len.

"hah?" Kaito hanya menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"ini kan soal privat kenapa memberi tahu kekami?" tanya Len.

"karena menurutku kalian bisa menjaga rahasia ini dan lagi aku cuman butuh teman curhat saja" ucap Kaito santai.

"WOW! Kaito curhat?! Dunia kiamat!" teriak Gakupo sambil berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya dan di backgroundnya terdapat gambar bumi terbelah dua dan tertulis **DUNIA KIAMAT!**

Kaito dan Len hanya sweadropped melihat temannya gila.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-pulang sekolah-

"kamu mau pulang bareng kaga, Miku-chan?" tanya Luka.

"boleh" ucap Miku.

"ay—" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Luka di bekep Rin.

'Luka, kita buat mereka saling suka, mau kaga?" tanya rin dengan bisikan.

"eh?"

'mau atau tidak?' tanya Rin

'boleh'

'kita buat mereka jalan bareng nanti,ah... bentar aku mau nelpon mamanya Miku dulu' ucap Rin dan mengambil Hapenya.

Luka hanya diam saja.

'sejak kapan dia punya no hape mamanya miku?' batinnya

" sudah, tinggal nunggu rencana" ucap Rin dan menutup hapenya.

"ada apa, Rin?" tanya miku.

"ah... tidak, maaf ya, Mii-chan. Kita tidak jadi pulang bareng, aku dan Luka ada urusan P-R-I-B-A-D-I" ucap Rin dan menarik luka pergi dan mereka... NGACIR.

Miku hanya bengong dan menghela nafas.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-di gerbang sekolah-

Miku melihat sesosok lelaki berambut ocean blue dan memakai syal.

"eh?"

"ayo"

"ayo apa?"

"apa? Kita pulang bersama sekarang, tentunya" ucap kaito dingin.

"APA?! A,AKU PULANG BARENG KAMU?! HELL NO!" teriak Miku kesal.

"geez, aku juga tidak mau, tapi aku dipaksa kaa-san dan tante Lily, tadi mereka menelpon ku, menyebalkan." ucap Kaito ketus.

"kenapa kaga pulang sendiri saja? Kan kaga bakal ketahuan"

"mereka mempunyai mata-mata, jadi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"eh, mata-mata?"

"lihat di belakang pohon itu" ucap Kaito menunjuk sebatang pohon.

Miku menoleh kearah batang pohon itu dan melihat 1 sosok berambut putih dan bermata merah yang mengamatin mereka

Dengan cekatan dia bersembunyi ke belakang pohon.

Miku hanya sweadropped.

"lihat? Dia mata-matanya" ucap Kaito santai.

"hei, belum tentu kan?! Paling-paling dia hanya seorang murid pemalu, lihat bajunya aja sama seperti siswi sekolah ini!" ucap Miku dan berjalan ke arah 'mata-mata' itu

"keras kepala" ucap Kaito kesal

"hei!" panggil Miku.

"WAH!" gadis itu terkejut.

"kenapa kau sembunyi? Siapa kau" tanya Miku.

"ak,aku... Haku Yowane... aku... ingin berteman dengan mu... cuman..." ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"ooh, lihat ,Kaito Shion! Dia hanya seorang siswi yang ingin berteman dengan ku, bukan mata-mata!" ucap Miku mengejek

"terserah" Kaito hanya mengakat bahunya dan menghela nafas.

"baiklah, kita berteman mulai sekarang, namaku Miku hatsune, salam kenal" ucap Miku.

"sa,salam kenal juga" ucap Haku.

Dan mereka berjabat tangan

"oi, Miku. Ayo!" ucap Kaito dan pergi

"oke, dadah. Haku-chan~" Miku segera menyusul Kaito.

Dan Haku yang sendirian disana.

"hallo, nyonya Lily... ya... mereka jalan bareng,... tadi aku hampir ketahuan sama nona Miku... walau aku sudah 'nyaris' ketahuan karena tuan muda Kaito yang Peka itu... baik... aku akan mengamatin mereka..." ucap Haku sambil berbicara dengan hape.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-di Mansion baru (?)-

Mereka sudah tinggal bersama

"uhh... aku kenapa harus tinggal bersamamu..." ucap Miku kesal.

"jangan tanya aku, dan apa kau tidak bosan berkata itu berulang-ulang?" ucap Kaito.

"tidak!" ucap Miku kesal

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di mansion baru khusus mereka..

Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dan nonton tv.

Walau mereka duduk di sofa yang sama,

Tapi mereka menjaga jarak.

"hei! Aku mau nonton sinetron! Berikan remote itu kepada ku!" ucap Miku kesal dan hendak mengambil remote dari kaito.

"tidak! Dan hei! Jangan dekatin aku!" ucapnya kesal.

**BRUK!**

Mereka jatuh bersama.

Sekarang posisi mereka adalah.

Kaito diatas Miku dan Miku dibawahnya.

Miku hanya menampilkan muka memerah mirip kepiting rebus.

Kaito juga tak kalah merahnya (What?!)

**JEPRET! JEPRET!**

"!"

Mereka menoleh arah suara kamera memotret.

Terlihat Rui dan Lily.

"Aww~ Kaito dan Miku, kalian kaga sabaran ya~ baiklah kami akan mempercepat pernikahan kalian, nanti kalian menikah 2 bulan lagi~" ucap Rui senang.

"Ap,APA?!" teriak Miku dan Kaito bersamaan (tumben Kaito berteriak)

"dadah~ aih senangnya kalian sudah saling menyukain" ucap Lily

"oh ya, kalian musti kencan besok, besokkan libur jadi kalian harus kencan! Ingat!" ucap Lily.

Rui dan Lily pergi dari mansion itu.

Kaito hanya bengong.

Miku hanya cengo.

* * *

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

_Chalice : baiklah, bersambung dulu, maaf jika alurnya kecepatan ya ^.^''_

_Rin : baiklah dibanding curcol! Yang minta review adalaaaah~~~_

_Chalice : kau semangat sekali... Rin *sweadropped*_

_Rin : tentu saja! Aku tampil! Apalagi lebih lama!_

_Chalice : *sweadropped*_

_Rin : yang minta review adalaaah! Len dan GaKupo!_

_Len : tolong reviewnya ya~_

_Gakupo : Review! Tolong Reviewnya XD, _

_Chalice : kalau gak ada yang review sampai 5 aku kaga mau lanjutin! _

_Reader : apa hak mu maksa kami! *ngebacok chalice*_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**Update?  
**_

_**OR **_

_**No Update?  
**_


	3. Date!

[20-11-2012]

Chalice : *guling-guling* hallo, minna XD.

Len : *sweadropped*

Chalice : kembali lagi dengan Love or Not Love, aih~ sudah chap 3 nih XD, sebenarnya chap 2 dan 3 itu sudah selesai pas chap 1 selesai cuman dengan alasan males mempublish langsung semuanya jadi yah begitulah~

Len : *sweadropped*

Rin : umm... Len, si author kenapa? Kok sikapnya jadi aneh?

Len : namanya juga baru Ultah makanya dia agak gila...

All (except : Rin dan Len dan Miku.) : kami pergi aja deh, takut ketularan gilanya author *kabur*

Miku : aku feedback dulu ah!

Feed back :

To Sonedinda : 

Chalice : benar kah selucu itu :3, wow aku bahagia jika ada yang berkata demikian #abaikanauthoryanglagigilaini .

Len : abaikan saja author yang lagi gila =.=''

Chalice : sudah update~, dan terimakasih atas reviewnya ya, Sonedinda-chan~

.

To Harada Ayumi-chan :

Chalice : kaga apa 2 bulan, si Miku butuh waktu buat ngejinakin tuh orang XD.

Kaito : memang aku hewan?

Chalice : satu kasur? Tentu saja~~~ saya pengen ngelihat mereka tiduran satu kasur *di timpuk Eskrim dan Negi*, intinya terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Harada-san~

.

To OrinariNesuchan :

Chalice : Lady and Butler o_0, sebenernya pengen saya remodel ulang jika ada waktu, soalnya saya salah mendikripsikannya dan mengatur Fic tersebut *di gampar penunggu Lady and Butler (?)*, gomenansai DX, tapi saya berterimakasih atas Reviewnya, Orinari-chan~

Sudah update~~

To kii :

Chalice : pengen lihat mereka sukanya? saya juga pengen lihat mereka saling suka X3 (nah loh authornya jadi penasaran sendiri #gaploked), intinya terimakasih atas reviewnya~, kii-san

.

To Shiinonome :

Chalice : Setuju dengan mu, Shiino-san (boleh saya panggil demikian?) XD, Gakupo moodkiller the best sepanjang masa XD, mungkin karena dia Baka kali ya?

Gakupo : *nimpuk author pakai Pedang (?) dan Terong balado*

FC & FG Gakupo : *menimpuk author pakai parang, pensil, laptop, Komputer, keyboard,dll*

Chalice : terimakasih atas pujiannya, Shiino-san~, hmm... kalau kebanyakan dialog saya juga berpikir demikian, hampir semua Fic saya kebanyakan dialog, habis saya susah mendikripsinya DX. TYPO? maaf kan saya, maklum saya Ratunya TYPO (?) *di gampar Reader* dan lagi saya payah dalam pelajaran BI *di gampar guru *

Intinya terimakasih atas REviewnya~ 

Sudah update~

Miku : sudah kan? dadah! *kabur*

Rin :apa kita juga ikut kabur?

Len :kaga usah, ayo kita yang bilang disclaimeer dan warningnya.

Rin : oke!

Len : Disclaimer :Vocaloid punya Chalice? Hell no! Itu mustahil! *menyilangkan tangan* sampai akhir hayat dunia (?) Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha dan crypton!

Rin : Warning : GaJe yang sudah di update sampai update ke 25 (?), Sarap, kaga nyambung, alur kecepatan, OOC, Aneh, TYPO, tulisan tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, bahasa para pembuat gado-gado (?), bahasa gaul,Lebay, dll.

Chalice : happy reading ya, minna XD

**~happy Reading~**

* * *

-pagi hari-

"apa kau yakin hari ini.. kita kencan?!" ucap Miku kesal.

Pakaian Miku sekarang sangat manis :3, memakai terusan biru kehijauan, rambut diikat twintail dengan ikatan bunga (?), tali terusannya berbentuk bunga, memakai sepatu hak tinggi berwarna teal.

Kaito yang melihat gaya berpakaian Miku hanya menahan tertawa.

"jangan ke,ketawa!" ucap Miku dengan blushing.

"hahahahaha! Selain negi kau ternyata maniak bunga ya! lihat satu set banyak bungannya!" ucap Kaito sambil tertawa.

"aku tidak maniak bunga kok! Aku hari ini hanya pengen memakai baju yang ada bunga-bunganya! Dan jangan ketawa , cowo es krim!" ucap Miku sambil bermuka blushing.

"ya,ya terserah" ucap kaito sambil tetap menahan tawa.

"Kubilang jangan ketawa!" Miku segera menimpuk Kaito dengan bantal negi yang dekat dengannya (?).

DUAK!

Kaito kena timpukan Bantal Negi punya Miku.

Dan wajah Kaito sekarang adalah... muka marah dan muncul urat di kepalanya.

"o-ow, kelihatannya kau marah" ucap Miku dengan muka pucet.

**BUAK! DUAK! PRANG! CRANG!**

Umm... bisa dibilang sekarang adalah pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga (?)

BGM : we are the champion (?).

Terlihat Kaito dan Miku sedang perang.

Miku bersembunyi di balik sofa, dan Kaito bersembunyi di balik meja yang di balik (?).

Masing-masing memegang pistol air (?).

Dan terjadilah perang ke 3 di mansion ini... *sweadropped* entah kenapa Kaito yang dingin sekarang jadi kekanakan.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

1 jam telah berakhir.

Keadaan tempat ini sekarang hancur.

Terlihat kaito dan Miku kecapean.

Hasil pertarungannya adalah seri.

"sekarang jam berapa, Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"jam 12 siang" ucap Kaito sambil melihat jam tangannya yang basah.

"bukannya jam tangan mu rusak karena kena air"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"benar juga."

"aku lihat dulu lewat hape" ucap miku dan hendak membuka hapenya.

OPA GAMGAM STYLE! HEI~ SEKSEH LADI (penulisan lagunya yang di tulis author salah)

"um? Panggilan masuk dari kaa-san?" ucap Miku dan memencet tombol hijau di hapenya.

"**MIKUUUUU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK KENCAN SEKARANG?! LIHAT SUDAH JAM 3 SORE TAHUUU!"** terdengar suara Lily dengan kerasnya mirip sudah di loudspeaker.

"eh? Kaa-san kenapa tahu kami belum kencan?" tanya miku bingung.

"**tentu saja, kaa-san kan sudah memasang kamera pengintai dan bug di ruang tamu dan gerbang mansion, eh, malahan kalian perang pistol air di ruang tamu..."**

"EH?! SEJAK KAPAN KAA-SAN MEMASANG KAMERA PENGINTAI DAN BUG?!" teriak Miku kaget.

"**sejak Mansion itu dibangun, udah lah, kalian harus kencan, mau atau tidak!"** ucap Lily tegas "**jika kalian menolak maka... aku & Rui akan menghukum kalian berdua"**

Miku yang medengarnya hanya bergindik ngeri.

Apalagi dia mengingat masa lalunya saat dihukum kaa-sannya karena dia nakal.

"o,oke, kaa-san..." ucap Miku tergagap.

Kaito yang di dekat sana yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka hanya menghela nafas pasrah

Para reader pengen tahu kenapa Kaito bisa tahu?

Tentu saja tahu! Wong suara Lily udah kaya di loudspeakerkan! *di tabok lily*

"**bagus" **ucap Lily dan menutup panggilan.

"jadi? Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

"iya... aku pergi ganti baju dulu..." ucap miku pergi ke kamarnya karena bajunya basah.

Kaito juga pergi kekamarnya karena pakaiannya juga basah.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

Pakaian Miku sama kaya tadi cuman dia memakai rompi (bener kaga?) berwarna biru.

"ayo" ajak Kaito.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hape Kaito berbunyi.

Kaito segera mengakat panggilan di hapenya.

"**Kaiiiitooo~~ kaa-saaan, lupa kasih tahu~ kalian harus berpegangan tangan selama kencan~ dan kalian ke taman bermain tanpa mobil! Jadi selama perjalanan dan kencan kalian harus berpegangan tangan! Oh ya! tiket taman bermain ada di dalam kotak surat, ingat! Kalian musti pegangan tangan dan musti berpasangan jika menaikin sesuatu! Kalau tidak menurut kaa-san akan marah!" **ancam Rui.

Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja dan segera mematikan hapenya.

Miku yang mendengar ucapan Rui hanya blushing berat.

Para reader pasti bertanya lagi, kenapa Miku bisa dengar?

Soalnya disana ada speaker (?) dari Rumah Shion dan Hatsune, makanya terdengar.

"jadi... apa harus?" tanya Miku dengan blushing.

"**tentu sajaaaa! Kalian harus!"**terdengar suara Lily dari speaker itu dengan suara marah.

Dan mereka segera pergi untuk kencan.

'orang tua yang egois!' batin mereka sama.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-di kediaman Mansion utama Hatsune-

Terlihat Lily yang memegang sebuah mic (?) hanya menampilkan wajah kesal.

"umm... apa kita tidak terlalu memaksa kehendak, Lily-chan?" tanya Rui dengan khawatir.

"tidak apa, ini demi mereka juga agar mereka saling suka" ucap Lily santai.

"tapi,... jika terlalu memaksa mereka bukannya suka malahan semakin membenci... mungkin habis ini kita tidak usah memaksanya, kita hanya menunggu waktu saja, bagaimana?" tanya Rui.

"baiklah, habis ini kita hanya menunggu waktu saja" ucap Lily menyetujuin.

"oh ya, Soal kamera pengintai tempat tersisa sudah di pasang? Bersama Bug?" tanya Rui.

"tentu saja, kemarin saat mereka ke sekolah, dan ini terakhir nya aku memaksa, setelah mereka pergi kencan, aku akan mengganti Kamar Miku menjadi ruang musik dan menyuruh mereka tidur bersama, nah. Setelah itu aku tinggal menunggu perkembangan perasaan mereka, dan rencana menikahin dua anak kita sukses" ucap Lily panjang lebar.

"uhm~ Lily-chan sangat jenius~" puji Rui. "bagaimana dengan Kaiko dan mikuo?"

"kalau mereka berdua, mereka sudah saling menyukai karena mereka teman sekelas, jadi ini tidak masalah" ucap Lily.

"wow, kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"ehehehe... karena aku sudah mempunyai mata-mata yang handal" ucap Lily dengan seringai.

"oh..." Rui hanya sweadropped.

"Haku, Mizki dan Yuki. Kalian intai mereka" perintah Lily.

"oke!" jawab ke tiga gadis itu dan mereka menghilang (kaya ninja aja)

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

"uuuh! Aku benci hal ini" ucap Miku sambil bermuka blushing.

"memang kau aja? Aku ju,juga..." ucap Kaito dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Mereka berdua menggemgam tangan selama perjalanan.

"uwaaah! Kue negi!" teriak Miku saat melihat kue negi di gambar menu di depan cafe

"hei, hei... kau jangan see-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kaito langsung di tarik Miku.

"AYO Kita makan Kue negi!" teriak Miku dan menarik Kaito masuk ke dalam kafe

"hei,hei! Kenapa aku juga ikut?!" protes Kaito.

-Kaito POV-

Geezz... kenapa aku juga harus ikut masuk ke dalam toko kue ini?!

"Kaito! Oi! Kau mau mesen apa?!" tanya Miku didalam cafe itu.

Aku dan miku sudah berada di sebuah meja.

"aku? Hmm.. aku mesen parfait, es krim coklat, es krim vanilla, es krim rasa mint dan kopi susu" ucapku.

"waaah, parfait? Fufufufu... Kaito yang dingin bisa juga makan parfait!" ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"kenapa ketawa, Miku!" ucapku kesal.

Oh ya, para reader pasti bingung kenapa kami memanggil dengan nama pendek bukan?

Kami dipaksa memanggil masing-masing dengan nama kami, awalnya sih ogah dan susah sekarang sih kebiasa ya.

"waaah! Sudah datang!" ucap miku senang.

Fuh... gadis yang kekanakan dan aneh.

"oi! Kaito kau kaga makan es krim mu?" tanya Miku.

"heh? Kau mau?" tanya ku.

"bukannya begitu ta,tapi..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku segera memasukin sebuah sendok yang berisi sedikit parfait kemulut Miku.

"ap,apa yang ka,kau lakukan!?" ucap miku dengan blushing.

Akh?! Apa yang kulakukan?! Kenapa aku?! Apa otakku sudah di kendalikan kaa-san?!

"kaga apa-apa, hanya senang menggoda mu!" ucapku ketus sambil membalikkan kepalaku ke arah berlawanan.

"kau sangat menyebalkan, Kaito!" ucapnya geram.

"bukannya dari dulu aku menyebalkan, Miku?" ucapku sambil makan es krim.

Hehehehe... aku merasa gadis ini semakin lama makin menarik.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-Author POV -**

"baiklah, sudah selesaikan makannya? Ayo pergi ke taman bermain atau kita di gantung kaa-san dan tante Lily" ucap Kaito.

'oke" ucap Miku.

Dan mereka segera masuk ke stasiun dan naik bis.

"umm... Ka,Kaito... apa kau kaga merasa ada yang melihat kita?" tanya Miku.

"maksudmu semua gadis disini pada melihat kita?" tanya Kaito.

"i,iya..." ucap miku dengan blushing.

"apa boleh buat, kita kaya pasangan saja apalagi menggemgam tangan seperti ini bisa menjadi perhatian massa (?)" ucap Kaito.

"oh..." ucap Miku.

"**waaah, cowo itu keren sekali"**

"**apakah cewe itu pacarnya?"**

"**uh... mereka tidak cocok! Yang cocok dengan cowo itu aku!"**

"**aaah... aku pengen jadi cewe itu..."**

"**apakah aku bisa berkenalan dengan cowo itu ya?"**

"**tampan sekaliii~"**

"**gayanya cool banget"**

"**aaah~ aku ingin menjadi pacarnyaa"**

Seperti itulah kesan gadis-gadis di bis itu, tapi anehnya apa gadis-gadis itu tidak nyadar Kaito itu idola yang lagi naik daun?! Aih~ mungkin gara-gara terpesona akan ketampanan Kaito hingga mereka tidak sadar~

"waaah, banyak gadis yang suka kamu lho~ Kaito Shion no baka~" ucap Miku.

"diamlah kau! Baka? Bukannya yang baka itu kamu? Nilai ulangan mu selalu jeblok, mustinya yang BAKA itu kau" ucap Kaito ketus

"aku tidak baka!" dengus Miku kesal.

"kamu baka" ucap Kaito.

"tidak! Itu kamu!"

"kamu"

"kamu!"

"kamu"

"kamu!"

Author tiba-tiba muncul di dalam bis itu dan memegang mic.

"kamu-kamyu lagi~kamu-kamu kamu lagi, kamu-kamu kamu lagi~ kamu,kamu,kamu,kamu,kamu,kamu,kamu~" nyanyi author ala coboy junior (bener kaga?)

"What the..." ucap Miku kaget ngelihat author nyanyi dengan suara mirip bebek kejepit (?).

-back to story-

Setelah mereka mengakhirin saling mengejek di dalam bis mereka segera ke taman bermain

Di taman bermain.

"oi, kaito. Bagaimana kalau kita naik..." ucapan Miku terpotong karena.

"bagaimana kalau naik Perahu-perahuan sajaaa~" tiba-tiba muncul mizki dan Yuuma.

Spontan saja Miku dan Kaito kaget walau kaito tidak menunjukan wajah kaget sih.

"YUUMA?! MIZKI?!" teriak Miku saat melihat 2 teman sekelasnya.

"yuuma? Mizki? Apa yang kalian kesini?" tanya Kaito.

"hah? Kami kesini tentunya kencan lha~ ini kan tempat umum~" ucap Mizki dan merangkul lengan Yuuma.

"kalian sejak kapan jadian? Bukannya kalian sering berantem?" tanya Yuuma.

"hahahaha! Yuuma-kun polos ya! ngerti kaga perumpamaan 'benci lama-lama cinta~' (emang ada?)" ucap Mizki.

Yuuma hanya mengangguk-angguk berati mengerti.

"eh..." Miku dan Kaito hanya kaget.

"jadi makanya mereka jadian~" ucap Mizki.

"tu-tunggu! Kami bukan pacaran kok! Kami di pa—" ucapan Kaito dan Miku terpotong mengingat Mizki itu sangat suka membeberkan rahasia plus lagi dia itu anggota surat kabar.

"hmm? Kalau bukan, apa donk?" tanya Mizki dengan suara menggoda.

"umm... bener deh... kami berdua jadian..." ucap Miku ragu-ragu.

"uwaaah! Bagus lah kalau begitu! Bagaimana jika kita double date?" tanya Mizki.

"benar, kelihatannya menarik bukan?" ucap Yuuma.

"benar juga... baiklah kita double date" ucap Kaito menyetujuin.

"baiklah, kita pergi ke permainan mana?" tanya Miku.

"bagaimana jika kita jangkepon dulu,yang menang pertama dia yang memilih permainan apa?" ucap Mizki menjelaskan.

Semuanya menyetujuin dan memulai jang ke pon.

"JANG KE PON!" teriak mereka.

"Yeiyy! Aku yang pertama!" teriak Miku senang.

"Bagaimana jika kita naik perahu-perahuan?!" tanya Miku dan menarik Mizki.

Kaito dan Yuuma berlari menyusul mereka.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-di tempat perahu-perahuan-

"ayo kita naik perahu yang sama , Mizki!" teriak Miku dan menarik mizki.

"umm... aku maunya bersama Yuuma, kenapa tidak bersama Kaito saja? Kaliankan pacaran" ucap mizki.

"umm...be,benar juga..." ucap Miku menyetujuin dengan ragu.

"nah, come on!" ucap Mizki dan memaksa Miku naik perahu.

Yuuma memaksa Kaito naik perahu yang sama dengan Miku.

"ap-!" kaito hendak protes sayangnya...

Yuuma menendang perahu itu dan berjalan (?) menjauh daratan (?)

"nah, ayo kita naik perahu juga, Mizki" ajak Yuuma dan naik perahu.

"oke" Mizki menerima genggaman tangan Yuuma.

Dan mereka naik perahu.

"sekarang kita harus apa, Kaito?" tanya Miku sambil terus berdayung.

"mau gak mau kita bersantai disini sementara" ucap Kaito pasrah.

"umm... eh?! Ada angsa!" teriak Miku "Kaito, ayo berdayung dekatin angsa itu yuk!" teriak Miku lagi.

"malas..." ucap Kaito.

"ya udah kalau gak mau!" ucap miku kesal dan mengambil dayungan dari Kaito dan berdayung mendekatin angsa itu.

'geez... apa dia kaga tahu angsa itu galak? (?)' batin kaito kesal.

Dan mereka mendekati gerombolan angsa yang bersama anaknya

"Angsa~ ayo kesini~" ucap Miku dan mengulurkan tangannya ke salah satu angsa.

Angsa itu langsung menggigit tangan Miku (?).

"aduh!" pekik Miku.

"!" "kau kaga apa, Miku?!" tanya Kaito kaget.

"i,iya.." ucap miku.

"sini kulihat tangan mu" ucap Kaito dan memegang tangan miku yang terluka.

"ti,tidak usah!" Miku langsung menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

Alhasil, perahu mereka oleng (?).

Dan miku tercebur.

"miku!" teriak Kaito kaget.

"Uwaaah! Aku dikejar Angsaaa!" teriak Miku sambil berenang dengan cepat sambil di kejar Angsa.

Kaito hanya tertawa kecil.

'ah! Kenapa tadi aku khawatirkan dia tadi?!' batin Kaito kaget.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-kemudian-

"bagaimana ini... bajuku basah..." ucap miku sedih.

"tenang saja yang basah bukan kamu kok! Kami juga~" ucap mizki.

"iya sih... tapi kalau kaliankan sengaja nyebur ke sungai" ucap Miku.

"hehehehe... tapi tenang saja aku ngebawa baju cadangan karena aku sudah tahu bakal basah, tenang saja aku membawa 2 baju perempuan" ucap mizki.

"ah, beruntungnya aku" ucap miku senang.

"yuuma, apa kau bawa baju ganti mu?" tanya Mizki.

"bawa kok" ucap yuuma

"memang kalian selalu bawa baju ganti ya?" tanya Kaito.

"tidak, setiap ke taman bermain kami membawa baju cadangan karena setiap main perahu-perahuan kami suka nyebur ke sungai untuk bermain air bersama~" ucap mizki senang.

'pasangan aneh... kan bisa main air bersama di kolam renang ato di laut...' batin Kaito dan Miku sama.

"ayo ganti baju~" ucap mizki dan menarik Miku,

-3 menit-

"lihat~ cakep banget kamu~" ucap Mizki senang.

"ta,tapi ini..." ucap Miku malu-malu.

Pakaian Miku sekarang adalah...

Memakai celana mini sepaha, dan memakai baju yang pusarnya kelihatan.

"kaga apa, cantik kok" ucap Mizki.

Sedangkan mizki dia memakai kimono (?).

"ayo kita keluar~" ucap Mizki dan menarik miku keluar dari kamar mandi.

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-di luar-

"kami sudah selesaaai~ kaito-kun~ YUUMA~" ucap Mizki.

"lama sekali" ucap Kaito menoleh ke mizki dan Miku.

"uwaaah, Mizki manis sekali" ucap Yuuma .

Kaito hanya blushing.

Bagaimana enggak!

Pakaian Miku itu _sekseh (Bagi author sendiri)_

"hei, Mizki. Apa kaga ada pakaian lain apa?" tanya Kaito.

"kaga ada, memang kenapa?" tanya mizki.

"tidak, aku kalau orang lihat aku punya pacar berdada rata seperti itu bikin aku malu" ucap Kaito ketus.

"apa maksud mu berdada rata?! Dadaku tidak rata tahu! " ucap Miku kesal.

"benar, yang paling rata itu kan , Rin Kagahime" ucap Mizki polos "jadi Miku masih mendingan" lanjutnya.

"terserah" ucap Kaito.

"nah ayo kita mulai jang ke ponnya lagi!" ucap yuuma

"Jang KE PON!" teriak Mizki,Miku dan yuuma.

"aku yang kedua, bagaimana jika naik roller coaster saja" ucap Kaito.

"kelihatannya itu ide yang bagus!" ucap Mizki dan Yuuma menyetujuin.

Sedangkan miku hanya pucat pasi.

"ak,aku tidak i,ikut ya..." ucapnya.

"tidak ada kata tidak ikut! Dan ayooo~~" ucap Mizki dan menarik Miku.

Di roller coaster terdengar teriakan ketakutan Miku (yang paling kenceng) dan tawa gila dan bahagia dari Yuuma dan Mizki (namanya juga pasangan gila *Di tabok*)

"hah,hah! Aku pikir bakal mati..." ucap Miku dengan pucat pasi.

"nah ayo jang ke Pon lagi!" ucap mizki tidak peduli keadaan mental miku.

"eh, ta,tapi...bisakah ki,kita istrirahat?" tanya miku.

"ayo mulai jang ke pon!" ucap Yuuma tidak peduli.

'aku di cuekin' batin Miku sedih.

"JANG KE PON!"

"aku! Bagaimana kita kerumah hantu saja?" tanya Yuuma.

"kelihatan menarik!" ucap Mizki senang.

"walaupun aku tidak tertarik, tapi apa boleh buat" ucap Kaito.

"tung, tunggu sebentar ak,aku" ucap miku terbata-bata sayangnya Mizki langsung menarik Miku ke rumah hantu.

Di beda tempat.

Terlihat gadis berambut putih salju dan bermata merah.

"um... sepertinya tidak ada reaksi apa-apa... ah! Aku ingat saat di perahu! Saya merasa Kaito sedikit ada panik saat Miku-chan tercebur... iya... Mizki dan Yuuma berusaha biar mereka ada perasaan... aku tahu... iya... baiklah, lily-sama" ucap Haku dan menutup telepon.

"aku akan ke rumah hantu itu dan..." gumam Haku

Haku hendak berjalan mengintai dan mendengar suara memanggilnya.

"lho, Haku? Kenapa kau disini?"

Haku menemukan sesosok lelaki berambut putih dan bermata sama denganya.

"dell? Kau sendiri?"

"aku nemenin Deruko tadi tapi dia sudah tidak butuh karena ada kakakmu tadi, Hakuo, kau sendiri?" ucap Dell.

"a,aku.. hanya ketaman bermain, bosen dirumah melulu" ucap Haku.

"kau sendiri kan?"

"i,iya"

"bagaimana jika kita bersama saja?"

"eh ta,tapi"

"sudah lah ayo kita naik roller coaster" ucap Dell dan menggemgam tangan Haku.

Haku hanya blushing.

'Yuki, Mizki, ku serah kan semuanya ke kaliaaan!' batin Haku.

Sedangkan Yuki?,

Dia sedang bersama Kiyoteru, berada di bianglala.

Akhirnya Yuki melupakan tugasnya.

Jadi... yang tersisa ya... Mizki...

**.:.:.:.:.:Love or Not Love.:.:.:.:.:.**

-di tempat rumah hantu-

"kami pergi dulu ya~ ciao~" ucap Mizki dan menarik Yuuma.

Kelihatannya Mizki lupa tugasnya juga...

"dadah~" ucap Yuuma dan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu.

-1 menit kemudian-

"next" ucap penjaga rumah hantu itu.

Giliran Miku dan Kaito.

Suasana tempat itu gelap dan menyeramkan, tempatnya mirip kuburan (ya iyalah kuburan, memang mau apa? Ruang pernikahan? Atau ruang disko? Atau ruang apa lagi?).

Miku langsung ketakutan sedangkan Kaito dia mah santai-santai saja.

Tiba-tiba langsung muncul kuntilanak (sejak kapan di jepang ada kuntilanak?)

Spontan saja Miku langsung teriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan langsung memeluk Kaito dengan ketakutan.

"he,hei! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan!" ucap Kaito kesal.

"ta,takut... " ucap Miku dan tetap memeluk Kaito.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mereka tetap berjalan.

"Kya!" teriak miku

"apa lagi sih?" tanya Kaito kesal.

"A,ada... yang memegang... ka,kaki ku..." ucap miku terbata-bata.

"hah?" Kaito hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Kaito dan Miku segera melihat kebawah dan menemukan.

Seorang suster ngesot (?) berlumuran darah, sedang memegang kaki Miku.

"huwaaaaaa!" miku langsung ngacir.

"oi, miku!" panggil Kaito dan hendak mengejar Miku.

Sayangnya...

Kakinya dipegang suster ngesot itu.

"ma...u kah... kau menjad...pa...ca...r..ku?" tanya suster ngesot itu dengan blushing.

Kaito hanya menampakan wajah yang mengatakan Mahluk-ini-berbicara-apa?

-di tempat Miku-

"uwaaah... aku... tersesat..." ucap miku dengan muka pucet.

Terlihat Miku melihat kanan dan kiri mencari jalan dan waspada akan serangan 'arwah yang tidak tenang' (?) itu

Tiba-tiba muncul Tukul (?) di depan Miku

"!"

"Kyaaa~~ Tukul yang ada di bukan empat mata X3 aku penggemar beratmuuu~" ucap Miku dan memeluk Tukul.

Ah salah ketik! Ulang! Ulang!

**Replay, Take 333, action!**

Langsung muncul tuyul, dan,Samurai pada jaman meiji.

Spontan saja Miku kaget dan ketakutan.

Baru 2 langkah Miku menyadari sesuatu.

'tunggu, samurai itu aku merasa kenal' pikir Miku dan menoleh ke arah samurai itu.

"Miku-chan, hallo~" ucap samurai itu atau bisa dibilang Gakupo si banci *di tebas*

"waaah, Gakupo-kun. Kau kenapa berpakaian ala samurai pada jaman meiji? Apalagi berdarah-darah begitu?" tanya Miku.

"aku kerja sambilan di rumah hantu ini, Miku-chan~" ucap Gakupo. "bersama Oliver~" lanjutnya.

"eh? Oliver ? mana si bocah kecil yang pintar itu?" tanya Miku celingak-celinguk.

"ini yang jadi tuyulnya" ucap Gakupo.

Miku menatapnya

Tatapan mata Miku seperti berkata OMG-Oliver-yang-imut-ini-jadi-botak-kinclong-bagaikan-habis-di cuci-pakai-sunlight (?)

"hei aku tidak botak! Aku pakai sesuatu biar kelihatan botak! Aslinya rambutku masih, indah dan cuantik~" ucap Oliver narsis dan lebay.

Miku hanya sweadropped.

"kau masuk kesini bareng siapa? Kan masuk rumah hantu musti berpasangan" ucap Oliver.

"umm... sama..."

"oi, Miku. Kucari kemana-mana" tiba-tiba muncul Kaito.

"eh?! Kau bersama Kaito? Orang yang paling kamu benci?!" teriak Oliver kaga percaya dan tatapannya berkata OMG-Miku-dan-Kaito-bersama-kerumah-hantu-ini?!-dunia-sudah-kiamat!

"biasa saja kali...,Oliver" ucap Kaito sweadropped melihat kelebayan Oliver.

"tapi kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Oliver.

"kau belum tahu? Miku dan Kaito itu sudah mau me-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Gakupo langsung dihajar

BUAG! BUG! PRANG! MEOOONG (?)

Terlihat Gakupo dalam keadaan mengenaskan karena hajaran Negi dari Miku dan hajaran dari Kaito

"R.I.P ,Gakupo Kamui, dan jangan pernah hidup lagi" ucap Kaito datar.

Oliver hanya sweadropped.

"kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Oliver.

"itu, ti..." ucap Miku terpotong oleh...

"Benar! Mereka sudah pacaran! Amazing bukan!"...Mizki yang langsung muncul mirip jelangkung *di tabok Mizki*

Mata Oliver langsung cling-cling (?).

"Mizki! Ini berita besar untuk surat kabar nanti di sekolah!" teriak Oliver.

"benar sekali, ketua surat kabar!. Ini bakal jadi hot news!" teriak Mizki.

Miku dan Kaito hanya sweadropped dan bergindik ketakutan.

"BTW, mana Yuuma-kun?" tanya Miku pas sadar Yuuma tidak muncul

"ah... dia..." ucap Mizki menggantung.

"?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OMG! Aku meninggalkannya saat ditarik Sadako yang naksir sama dia ke dalam sumur!" teriak Mizki dan langsung ngacir menyelamatkan yayangnya dari ancaman sadako yang sedang jatuh cinta (?)

Kaito, Oliver, Miku, dan Gakupo hanya sweadropped.

"jadi, kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

"tentu saja, sudah malam!" ucap Miku sambil melihat jam di hapenya.

"ayo" ajak kaito dan mereka pergi mencari jalan keluar.

Oliver dan Gakupo hanya cengo entah apa alasannya hingga mereka berdua cengo.

Kaito dan Miku segera pulang setelah menemukan jalan keluar dari Rumah hantu tersebut.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice : *tepar*_

_Len & Rin : *sweadroppped*_

_Chalice : tidaaaak! Video vocaloid yang susah-susah ku download! Dokumen kuuu! Aaakh! Kenapa harus di format sih Laptopnya! *marah-marah sendiri*_

_Len : Rin..._

_Rin : apa ,Len?_

_Len : apa kau... tidak malu punya author sarap seperti dia?_

_Rin : tentu saja malu punya author gila seperti itu._

_Len :ayo kita pindah fic ke author yang lain *ngacir*_

_Rin : *ngacir*_

_Chalice : Weeeks! Kabur semua! Oh well, intinya Review ya XD, minna! Maaf jika cerita kali ini GAJe banget_

_Note : maaf jika Charcaternya OOC, apalagi Kaito yang rencananya pengen ngebuat Cool dan datar, malah jadi kekanakan, maklum... saya kebiasa ngebuat Kaitonya Baka dan polos sih =3=_

_**Mind To Review?**_


	4. Romance? Sleep together?

[23-11-2012]

Chalice : maaf jika update lama~ saya lagi kena writer block, dan kelihatannya nih Fic bakal lama updatenya XD, jadi jika ada yang menunggu Fic-Fic ku yang lain, mohon maafkan saya m(_ _)m, saya belum bisa mengupdatenya karena kena writer block dan semua Fic saya kena semua termasuk di fandom Grandchase, JJR, Tsubasa Resvoir Chronicle.

Len : kebanyakan bikin Fic sih, makanya keberatan kan.

Chalice : apa boleh buat... saya sangat suka ngebuat baru cerita DX, huweeee! saya nyesel kaga nyelesein cerita nya baru membuat yang baru DX.

All : poor chalice *iba*

Chalice : *pundung* Miku Disclaimer, baiklah feedback dulu :

To Shiinonome : 

hmm... Soal KDRT Miku dan Kaito ya... bisa kaga ya banyakin... nanti deh kalau ada ide #plak.

sarannya? bakal saya usahakan, tapi jika tidak bisa sepenuhnya karena saya belum terbiasa, jadi kaga apa kan?.

Terimakasih atas penyemangatannya, Shiino-chan XD.

Intinya terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Shiino-chan~ (bolehkan panggil demikian?)

.

To REviewernumpanglewat :

Benar, aku kaga nyangka ada yang senasib dengan ku karena komputer di format, padahal saya sudah setengah mati mendownloadnya sampai begadang-begadang (lebay terdektesi).

Apakah benar si Miku terlalu Tsundere? hohoho... saya berhasil ngebuat Miku tsundere *chalice kena timpuk Negi*

ini sudah update XD

intinya terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Reviewer~

.

To OrinariNesuchan :

Benar, si Kaito mulai suki-suki (?) dengan Miku XD.

oke, saya sudah update sekarang XD.

terimakasih atas reviewnya ya, Orinari-chan~

.

To Aprian. : 

Ternyata ada juga senasib denganku karena Format.

ki, Kissu? *ngelirik Kaito dan Miku*

Kaito & Miku : Apa? *death glare*

Ke,kelihatannya Kissu belum bisa deh... karena tuh dua mahluk belum jinak ke chalice *chalice kena timpuk Negi dan eskrim*

nanti kalau mereka sudah suki-suki (?) baru saya paksa mereka kissu *chalice di lempar ke laut merah (?)*

terimakasih atas pujiannya XD.

Sudah update.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Aprian-san (boleh saya panggil demikian?)

.

To Teika Vertag :

Terimakasih anda sudah suka dengan cerita saya XD itu ngebuat saya senang kalau ada orang suka dengan cerita saya.

Hahaha... iya... saya kebiasa kaya begitu, soalnya saya malas #plak.

oke, saya akan berjuang keep update XD.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Teika-San~

.

Chalice : Sudah selesai, Miku disclaimernya!

Miku : Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice tapi Yamaha, tapi cerita ini asli milik chalice.

Warning : GaJe, Sarap, Kaganyambung, OOC, hati-hati dah... takut ada OC disini, alur kecepatan, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Lebay, kaga jelas, Kaga Jelas apa maksud author, Cacad, Aneh, Authornya maksa banget, dll.

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

-dikamar Kaito-

Kaito yang asyik-asyikan nyantai sambil mengerjakan soal di buku Fisika sehingga dia bisa menyelesain semua soal di buku fisikanya (buset! Pintar amat!) dan baru 5 menit, udah selesai 1 buku (Lebay Mode ON)

Dan dia memasukin stage selanjutnya.

Mengerjakan semua soal di buku Kimianya (chalice : *hanya cengo*)

Baru saja dia membuka buku kimianya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dia mendengar suara cempreng yang mengganggu acara belajarnya.

Dengan amarah dan kesal dia bangun dari meja belajarnya dan keluar kamar.

* * *

-Di depan kamar Miku-

"Oi, Pecinta Negi. Bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suara mu yang udah masuh rekor muri (?)?" ucap Kaito

Miku hanya duduk di lantai dengan kaki lemas didepan kamarnya

"Oi, kepala negi. Kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Aku mendengarnya ,MANIAK ESKRIM!" ucap Miku kesal.

"...baguslah kau mendengarnya, kupikir aku harus membawa mu kerumah sakit jiwa untuk menyembuhkan pendengaranmu (?)" ucap Kaito ketus.

Miku hanya bermuka kesal dan merasa ingin membanting Kaito.

"Kau kenapa teriak?" tanya Kaito.

"Lihat saja sendiri" ucap Miku.

Kaito membuka kamar Miku dan terperanjat kaget.

Kamar miku berubah menjadi...

Ruang musik.

Disana terdapat.

Piano, Biola, Gitar, Drum, keyboard, organ, terompet, seluling, mic, speaker, Angklung (?), Gitar listrik, bass, Ukulele (?), dll yang pasti alat musik dari penjuru dunia (?).

"Coba kau baca kertas di pintu itu, ES krim boy" ucap Miku ketus.

Kaito mengikuti kata—kata Miku, dan membaca sebuah kertas yang tertempel di pintu.

Kertas itu berisi :

"**to : Kaito dan Miku-chan.**

**From : Lily and Rui.**

**Miiikuuu~ Kaito~ kami lupa kasih tahu~ kalian musti tidur sekamar, makanya kami merubah kamar Miku jadi Ruang musik~ nah, selamat nikmati 'malam pertama' kalian~"**

Kaito hanya cengo membacanya.

"APA-APAAN INI! KAMI BELUM MENIKAH! APA MAKSUDNYA 'MALAM PERTAMA'!? DASAR ORANGTUA SEDENG! DAN KENAPA AKU HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN SI CEMPRENG ITU!" teriak Kaito penuh amarah karena kesal sampai-sampai sumpah serapah ke ibunya sendiri.

Miku hanya sweadropped.

* * *

-di tempat Lily dan Rui-

Terlihat Rui dan Lily menutup telinga mereka.

"Ru,Rui..." ucap Lily memanggil temannya.

"Ada apa, Lily?" tanya Rui.

"Aku baru tahu anak mu bisa berteriak dan sumpah serapah seperti itu" ucap Lily.

"Kau baru tahu?" tanya Rui.

"Iya"

"Sama, aku juga baru tahu~" ucap Rui dengan smillingnya.

Lily yang melihat jawaban Rui hanya sweadropped-ria.

'Anak sendiri kok kaga tahu...' batinnya.

-Back to mansion Kaito dan Miku-

"Bagaimana ini... Kaito... masa aku tidur di kamarmu, bersama mu pula" ucap Miku sambil nangis.

"Mana ku tahu" ucap Kaito masa bodo sambil makan es krim..

"Aku sedang serius! serius lah sedikit" ucap Miku kesal.

"Baiklah...jawabannya gampang, tidur aja di ruang tamu" ucap Kaito santai sambil makan es krim kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?"

"kenapa 'hah?' bukannya itu jawaban yang sangat simple, atau perlu kau tidur di bath tub aja, atau kaga di ruang musik atau di beranda" ucap Kaito kejam.

"APA?! kau menyuruhku tidur di beranda atau di ruang tamu?!" teriak Miku.

"Tentu, dimana lagi?" ucap Kaito sambil tetap makan es krimnya.

"Apa kau tega melihat seorang gadis yang lemah lembut dan manis seperti ku tidur di beranda atau di ruang tamu dengan kedinginan?" ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya dan memegang dadanya.

"Iya" ucap Kaito PSJ (padat-Singkat-Jelas)

"Da,Dasar lelaki tidak punya perasaan! Lelaki super dingin!" ucap Miku sambil berteriak.

"B'risik" ucap Kaito cuek bebek.

"Kejam! kejam! dimana-mana Cowo yang mengalah, bukan perempuan!" teriak Miku kaga terima.

"Masa bodo" ucap Kaito dan dia berjalan kekamarnya.

Miku hanya diam saja.

"DASAAAR! LELAKI BERHATI ES!" teriak Miku kesal.

siing...

Tidak ada jawaban...

Karena Miku sudah cape dengan : Keadaan, Nasib (?), Kebanyakan teriak, Shock, hidup (woy! memang dia pengen mati apa?!).

Akhirnya dia tidur di sofa ruang tamu, dan mulai tertidur dengan tenang *kena timpuk negi* ralat... tertidur.

* * *

-00 : 00 AM -

Kaito bangun dari tidur dan mau ke dapur buat minum.

Setelah minum, dia berjalan dan mmelihat Ruang tamu masih terang, Segera ia masuk untuk mematikan lampunya.

Kaito melihat Miku sedang tertidur di sofa dengan badan menggigil.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearah Miku dan menggendongnya ala Bridal style dan berjalan ke suatu tempat.

* * *

-06 : 00 AM-

"Hm...berat..." ucap Miku dan membuka matanya.

"!" Miku langsung terbelalak kaget melihat sosok di sebelahnya.

Ehem... Para Reader pengen tahu kenapa?

pengen tahu?

Reader : *angguk-angguk*

yakin?

Yakin?

Yakin?

Ya-

Reader : kelamaan!

Baiklah, jangan ada yang shock yah (Reader : kaga mungkin!)

Gimana kaga kaget,ada beberapa hal yang membuat ia kaget :

1. Tidur di ranjang Kaito tiba-tiba.

2. Seranjang dengan Kaito.

3. Kaito memeluknya!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar Suara Miku memekik pagi hari yang damai tersebut.

* * *

"Ke,Kenapa aku bisa di ranjang mu?!" teriak Miku dengan muka panik.

Kaito hanya memegang pipinya yang habis di tampar Miku.

"*sigh* Kau nya yang tiba-tiba malam-malam datang ke ranjangku dan tidur di sampingku, karena aku merasa kasihan ya sudah ku diamin" ucap Kaito berbohong.

"Bo,Bohong!" ucap Miku panik.

"Kalau kaga percaya juga kaga apa" ucap Kaito santai.

"Aku kaga percaya!" ucap Miku dan melempar-lemparin Kaito dengan bantal, bantal Es Krim, jam weker (buset), buku, dll.

* * *

Miku dan Kaito berada di ruang tamu sambil makan pancake buatan Kaito,

Kenapa Kaito yang ngebuat?

Wong, kalau Miku yang ngebuat maka Bukan makanan enak yang jadi tapi Racun! *Chalice di tendang* kenapa saya bilang demikian?

Ya iyalah! masakan Miku rasanya kaga enak! *Chalice di lempar ke sungai yang penuh buaya karena ngehina mulu*

Hari ini kebetulan mereka libur dari sekolah, makanya mereka hanya bersantai.

TING! TONG!

Terdengar sebuah suara bel.

"Kaito, bukain pintunya" ucap Miku sambil makan pancake.

"Kenapa kaga kamu saja" ucap Kaito santai.

"Kaga Mau! Kamu saja!"

"kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena ini sebagai perminta maafmu karena sudah ngebawa ku ke kamarmu (tahu dari mana?)"

"kenapa kau bisa berkata demikian? padahal kaga ada bukti"

"Insting"

"insting dapat membunuhmu, ingat itu"

"Berisik! Kalau kaga mau ku buang semua es krimmu!"

"Kalau kau berbuat demikian Negimu bakal kubuang"

"Sayangnya, Persediaan negi lagi habis, makanya nanti siang aku mau membelinya, jadi Kau tidak bisa mengancamku, Pangeran Es!"

Kaito yang sudah kalah akhirnya dengan ogah dan malas dia segera ke pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

"!"

"Hai, Kaito. ini aku~" ucap Lelaki berambut hitam.

"Kageito?!" ucap Kaito kaget.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : badai sudah tiba untuk Kaito, muahahaha!

Miku : Chalice, kau ngehina banget buatku!

Chalice : biarin =3=.

Miku : *ngelempar chalice ke gerombolan hiu*

Kaito :*ngebawa spanduk yang bertulis...

**Mind To Update?***


	5. Kaito jealous?

Chalice : Halloha~ chalice update~

Miku : Chalice, terlalu berisik

Kaito : Kenapa kelihatan kesal, Miku? *makan es krim dengan lahapnya*

Chalice : Mungkin lagi da- *kena timpuk negi*

Miku : langsung saja Feedbacknya :

To Harada Ayumi-chan :

Benar, kaito akhirnya sedikit Romantis *chalice kena timpuk es krim*

saya sudah update~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Harada-chan XD

.

To YandereHachan24 :

benar juga ya... Miku terlalu galak *chalice kena timpuk es krim* (Miku : Siapa yang ngebuat saya kaya gini?!) Kaito juga kelihatan berhati es *angguk-angguk kepala sambil bergaya berpikir lalu kena timpuk es krim*

hahahaha... saya kebiasaan bikin Dialog author di fic XD, soalnya saya pikir kaga apa soalnya kan Author POV hehehehe *garuk-garuk kepala*

Baiklah, kita saksikan apakah Kaito bakal jatuh kepada Miku? Mari saksikan berita berikut (memang berita apa?)

tenang saja, saya juga bawel kok XD mari kita lestarikan ke bawelan *chalice kena timpuk massa*

sudah Update~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Yandere-chan (bolehkan saya panggil demikian?)~

.

To Aprian. :

setuju! Kaito terlalu dere-dere gitu *di timpuk Es krim* ngomong-ngomong Kuudere apaan ya? saya cuman tahu yandere dan tsundere...

saya juga kasihan sih sama Miku yang jadi korban tuduhan ( Miku : Memang siapa yang ngebuat nih skrip yang membuatku tertuduh, Chalice no baka! *ngehajar chalice*)

Fre-french kiss?! *ngelirik Miku dan Kaito* kelihatannya kaga bisa...soalnya si Kaito dan Miku udah nge deathglare chalice..., kalau kissunya ya... saya masih mikir dulu kapan saya kasih kissu, soalnya saya kaga biasa ngebuat fic yang ada kissunya...

Sudah update~

terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Aprian-san~ 

.

to OrinariNesuchan :

Huwaaa! makasih atas pujiannya , Orinari-chan *nangis bahagia*

hmm... saya kaga berpikir sampai situ, nanti dah kalau sudah pas waktunya nanti (kelamaan woy!), intinya makasih atas sarannya , Orinari-chan XD

Sudah update~

terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Orinari-chan~

.

Kaito : Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice tapi Yamaha dan crypton.

Warning : GaJe, Sarap, kaga nyambung, Aneh, abal, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat ETD, OOC.

~happy Reading~

* * *

"Kageito?" ucap Kaito kaget melihat seseorang yang mirip dia cuman berambut hitam dan terdapat topeng di kepalanya.

"Hallo, Kaito" ucap lelaki yang dipanggil Kageito tersebut.

"Ke, Kenapa kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Kaito.

"Kaa-san yang ngasih tahu, sementara waktu aku disini karena ada pertukaran pelajar~ tenang saja cuman seminggu atau dua minggu~" ucap Kageito dengan muka smilling-smilling dan banyak bunga-bunga di sekitarnya (Kalau pernah nonton P4 animation yang charanya lagi bahagia pasti ada bunga-bunganya, nah kaya begitu bunga-bunganya #penjelasannya kaga jelas woy!) "Jadi boleh kan?" lanjutnya dengan puppy eyes.

Kaito hanya menampilkan waja bengong.

'Apa maunya Kaa-san?!' batinnya.

"Siapa, Maniac es krim?" tanya Miku datang tiba-tiba.

Miku melihat Kaito dan Kageito hanya kaget.

"Ka, Kaito ada dua!" teriak Miku kaget.

Kageito yang mellihat Miku hanya blushing, Kageito langsung memegang tangan Miku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau cantik banget, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kageito dengan muka blushing.

"Eh? Eh?" Miku hanya kebingungan dengan muka blushing.

Di pintu, Kaito yang ngelihat hanya ngeluarin aura api membara menandakan dia cemburu.

"Aku tahu kau di tunangkan kaa-san ke Kaito yang dingin itu, tapi tenang saja, Aku bisa meminta Kaa-san menggantikan Aku dengan Kaito, Aku lebih baik dibanding lelaki es itu" ucap Kageito panjang lebar sambil memegang tangan Miku.

Miku hanya kebingungan dengan muka blushing "Ma, Maaf anda si-siapa?" tanya Miku.

"Oh, aku lupa mengenalkan namaku" ucap Kageito sambil menepuk jidatnya "Namaku Kageito Shion, adik kembar Kaito" ucapnya.

Miku hanya menampilkan wajah kaget "Kau Punya Saudara kembar, Maniac es krim?!"

"Hn..." ucapnya kaito sambil menggangguk.

"Sebagai tanda salam kenal, bagaimana kalau kita kissing?" tanya Kageito yang mukanya sudah dekat dengan Miku.

Miku dan Kaito hanya kaget.

"Ap, Apa k,Kissu?!" ucap Miku dengan panik dan mukanya Kageito udah beberapa inci lagi.

CHUU!

Kageito kissu dengan boneka es krim Kaito, karena Kaito menggagalkan Kissunya Kageito dengan Miku dengan cara mengorbankan bonekanya.

"Apa! Kaito kau jangan mengganggu acara pengenalanku!" teriak Kageito.

"Heh" Kaito hanya menampilkan tawa kecil mengejek dengan seringai.

Kageito hanya tersentak kaget dengan seringai mengerikan Kaito.

Olalala~ ternyata Kaito cemburu~ *Author di jadikan es krim*

Miku hanya bengong dan masih panik, lalu pingsan

sebelum Miku jatuh ke lantai, dia sudah di tahan Kaito.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar, untuk beristrirahat karena mungkin dia shock melihat kebiasaan tanda pengenalan mu itu" ucap Kaito sambil menggendong Ala bridal style dan pergi kekamarnya.

Kageito yang diam sambil melihat Kaito yang berjalan hanya menampilkan wajah ehem... Seringai penuh maksud (?)

* * *

-dikamar Kaito & Miku (?)-

Kaito menaruh Miku perlahan-lahan di ranjang, lalu menutup tubuh Miku dengan selimut bergambar es krim dengan tulisan I Lope Ice Cream (?).

Kaito yang menutup mulutnya dengan muka blushing (What?! Kaito blushing?! *chalice di tendang ke kali ciliwung)

'Ke, Kenapa aku merasa kesal jika Miku mau di kissu dengan Kageito?! padahal dia cuman gadis bodoh dan tidak ada manis-manisnya!?' batinnya dengan bingung.

Kaito tetap diam dan memandang Miku.

Kaito perlahan-lahan mendekatkan mukanya dengan Miku dan mereka KISSING!

Acaranya Kissingnya hanya terjadi 3 detik (terlalu cepet bukan?)

Kaito menarik mukanya dan mengheadbang kepalanya ke tembok (o lala~ sakit tuh *chalice di masukkin ke kulkas*).

'Apa?! apa yang terjadi kepadaku?! ken-kenapa aku...' batinnya dengan blushing dan otaknya yang jernih (?) kini terlihat kacau, (hehehehe... itu akibatnya kalau cemburu~ *chalice dilempar ke samudra antlatic)

Karena otaknya sudah agak sedikit kacau, akhirnya Kaito memilih tidur di Ranjang alias di sebelah Miku dan tertidur.

Kageito yang mengintip lewat celah pintu hanya diam saja.

'Hm..hm... aku merasa ingin bermain-main sebentar~' batin Kageito dengan senyuman mengerikan tapi itu cuman sementara.

'Tu-tunggu bentar! aku tidur dimana?!' batinnya Kageito dengan bingung karena dua orang pemilik rumah ini sudah tidur dan dia tidak enak jika mengganggu.

* * *

-Morning at 05 : 03-

"Uhmm... berat... panas... silau..." gumam Miku sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Miku langsung terperajat kaget ngelihat Kaito disebelahnya sambil memeluknya (jadi kaya merasa deja vu...)

"A, Apa?! kenapa aku diranjang Kaito" ucap Miku yang masih kebingungan.

wait a minute...

connect...

1 %

15 %

30 %

60 %

77 %

89 %

99 %

100 %

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Miku memekik pagi hari yang damai, sampai-sampai suaranya dapat mengganggu burung-burung yang berteger diatas atap rumah yang membuat burung-burung tersebut kabur (lebay terdektesi)

Kaito segera bangun dengan kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menatap Miku yang sedang memandangnya dengan muka sangar (?).

BRAK!

Pintu di buka Kageito sambil memegang Sapu dan kepalanya memakai Panci (buat apa?).

"Ada apa? Ada maling?" tanya Kageito.

PLAK!

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kageito masih tetep tertawa.

"Jangan ketawa" ucap Kaito tenang walau dia sedikit kesal.

"Aku kaga nyangka , Kaito sang pangeran es mendapatkan cap tangan di pipinya dengan sukses!" ucap Kageito sambil tertawa.

"Aku bingung kenapa kau menamparku, Hatsune Miku" ucap Kaito dengan memandang Miku dengan death glare.

"Apa boleh buat! kau memelukku!" ucapnya Miku kesal sambil mengolesin Rotinya dengan selai Negi (?).

"Sejak kapan aku memeluk mu? aku memeluk boneka es krimku kok" ucap Kaito kesal.

"Apanya memeluk boneka es krim mu?! boneka es krimmu jatuh di lantai!" ucap Miku kesal.

"Salah sendiri kau diranjangku! makanya aku menganggapmu Boneka!" ucap Kaito kesal.

"Lho~ yang ngebawa Miku ke-" Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kageito kena timpuk Sendok es krim (?).

Miku dan KAito melanjutkan acara marah-marahannya sambil lempar-lempar barang.

"Uwaaah! tolong ada KDRT! TOLONG ADA KDRT!" teriak Kageito make Toa dan lari kesana kemari lalu kena timpuk Negi sudah busuk dan sampah es krim.

dan KDRT Miku dan Kaito terus berlanjut sampai jam 07 : 00.

* * *

-di sekolah- -belum bell masuk-

"Tumben kau masuknya jam segini, Miku" ucap Rin.

"Berisik" ucap Miku bad mood.

Miku, Rin, Luka ngumpul di meja Miku dengan santai.

Sedangkan Kaito, Len dan Gakupo ada di meja Kaito.

TENG! TONG! TENG!

Terdengar suara bell berbunyi,

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya, Kaito~ jangan kangen aku~" ucap Gakupo mendramatisir sambil melambai-lambaikan saputangannya dan air matanya turun dengan derasnya (?).

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan kangen padamu kok, Gakupo" ucap Kaito ketus.

"Huweee~~~ Lenny! Kaito jahat!" ucap Gakupo sambil nangis dan meluk Len.

"Uwaaah! aku bukan Yaoi! tolong!" teriak Len sambil berusaha tidak di peluk Gakupo.

"**Gakupo! Kami para FG Len tidak akan menyerahkan keperawanan (?) Len ke kamu!"**

**"Gakupo, kami para FGmu mendukung PErcintaan Fujoshimu (?)~~"**

**"Lenny! lari! jangan sampai Keperawananmu diambil! dari si banci kaleng itu!"**

**"Bukannya Luka itu yang di sukai, Gakupo-sama?"**

**"Mungkin saja Luka yang straightnya sedangkan Len si Ukenya kali"**

**"mungkin"**

**"Kyaaa! Calon Fujoshi!"**

**"Siapa yang bilang Gakupo-sama Banci?!"**

**"Kami!"**

**"Awas kalian!"**

seperti itulah tanggapan para gadis-gadis di kelas Miku yang salah paham, sampai-sampai ada yang berantem antar FG.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, banci! mereka jadi salah paham kan!" ucap Len kesal dan sudah menyiapkan bola basketnya yang sudah tidak sabar menimpuk Gakupo.

"Lenny, marah~ padahal aku kan cuman bercanda" ucap Gakupo sambil memegang pipinya layaknya wanita.

Len hanya menampilkan wajah kesal lalu dia melihat Rin sebentar lalu menoleh kearah lain dengan muka memerah.

Gakupo yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

"Lenny~ kapan kau nembak Ke Rin Kagahime~?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda (weeks?! kok jadi kaya gini si Gakupo 0_o *chalice di hajar para FC dan FG Gakupo)

Len hanya diam lalu pergi meninggalkan Gakupo, Gakupo menoleh ke arah Luka.

"Lukaaa-sama~~ Kapan kau menerima hatiku~~" ucap Gakupo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Luka hanya menampilkan wajah memerah.

"Hell no! aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan mu!" ucap Luka dengan tsunderenya.

"Luka-sama, kejam~~ pasti kau sukakan dengan sang samurai ini" ucap Gakupo.

"Kaga pernah suka dengan samurai jadi-jadian seperti mu!" ucap Luka kesal

"Luka-sama~~" panggil Gakupo.

"Ayooo! gakupo-sama! berjuang!" sorak para FG Gakupo menyemangatin Gakupo.

"Arigatou, My FG~~" ucap GAkupo sambil bernarsis ria.

dan kelas menjadi heboh.

GREEK!

Spontan kelas menjadi tenang pas mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"wah, wah... kenapa kelas menjadi heboh, dan kau Kamui Gakupo, bukannya kelasmu bukan disini?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan bingung.

"WAaakh! aku lupa! permisi sensei!" teriak Gakupo sambil berlari kekelasnya.

"Baiklah, bapak akan memperkenalkan murid baru" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei yang membuat kelas kembali gaduh.

"Masuklah" perintah Kiyoteru-sensei.

Greek!

Pintu di buka, semua murid yang melihatnya langsung memerah mukanya (khusus cewe-cewe kecuali Rin, Luka dan Miku)

"Hallo, namaku Kageito Shion, adik kembar Kaito" ucapnya.

**"KYAAAAAA! tampannya!"**

**"Mukanya mirip banget dengan Kaito!"**

**"ya iyalah! namanya juga kembaran!"**

**"oh iya"**

**"Aku mau jadi pacarnya nih~"**

**"Cakepnya~~"**

"Kageito, kau di sebelah Kaito Shion" ucap Kiyoteru dan tidak di dengar Kageito.

Kageito berjalan di Meja Miku dan memegang tangannya.

"Miku, maukan kau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

**"KYAAAAAAAA! KAGEITO-SAMA MENYATAKAN CINTA KE MIKU!"**

**"KENAPA GADIS ITU?!"**

**"AKU LAH YANG LEBIH COCOK DI BANDING MIKU!"**

**"TIDAAAK!"**

Kaito yang ada di meja nya mengeluarkan aura api membara yang membuat sekitar mejanya merasa kepanasan.

"Apa kau merasa panas, Teto?" tanya lelaki berkacamata, Ted.

"Iya" ucap gadis berambut seperti bor dan berwarna magenta.

"Uwaah... aku merasa kebakar..." ucap Rin kaga kuat sambil mengipas-ngipasin dirinya.

"Ma, Maaf aku tidak bisa" tolak Miku.

Kaito yang medengarnya, segera aura apinya menghilang.

"Lho, kok tidak panas lagi ya?" tanya Ted.

"iya" ucap Teto.

"Aneh, apakah lagi global warning?" tanya Rin sambil menyimpan kipasnya.

"Tidak apa, suatu saat kau pasti menerima cintaku" ucap Kageito sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan ke arah meja di sebelah kaito.

Miku yang melihatnya hanya bengong.

Semua gadis disana berteriak-teriak kaya orang kesurupan.

Kaito yang melihatnya mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"He, Hei... apa kau merasa dingin dan bulu kuduk mu berdiri, Teto?" tanya Ted bingung.

"I, iya..." ucap Teto ketakutan.

"aneh... kok bulu kuduk ku berdiri semua ya?" ucap Rin

Kageito duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"KAgeito, apa mau mu?" tanya Kaito dingin sampai-sampai KAito mengeluarkan aura dingin.

Kageito hanya tenang saja walau dia merasa kedinginan (?) karena aura Kaito.

"Hei, Teto. apakah ini lagi global warming ya? kok tadi panas, sekarang dingin?" tanya Ted.

"Entahlah" jawab Teto.

"Sudah kuduga, lagi global warming!" ucap Rin kesal sambil memeluk dirinya karena kedinginan.

Kageito hanya menyeringai yang membuat Kaito mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar" ucap Kageito santai.

"Kageito, sampai kau melukai Miku, aku tidak nanggung kalau kau terpenggal kepala mu" ucap Kaito mengeluarkan aura gelap.

Kageito hanya santai saja tanpa merasa takut beda dengan orang-orang di sekitar Kaito yang sudah merasa ketakutan karena aura Kaito.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : sumpah, nih chap gaje banget, apalagi bagian mau bersambungnya dan bagian kissunya!

Miku : Sangat gaje!

Chalice : Miku, minta Reviewnya gih!

Miku : Kenapa, saya?!

Chalice : saya mau mikir ide kelanjutannya, ciao~ *pergi*

Miku : geez... Mind to...

Kaito : *main motong* MIND TO REVIEW XD.

Miku : *ngelempar Kaito ke lautan pasifik (?)*

MIND TO REVIEW?


	6. Glacier? Trouble? Jealous?

Chalice : *tiup terompet* Happy new year 2013 *tiup Toa (woy, mana bisa!)* ( Reader : Telat woy! *gaplok chalice*/ Chalice : Kaga apa, saya kan mulai ngetiknya pas tanggal 31 jam 12 san =3= / Reader : dasar gadis suka bergadang main komputer =.='')

Miku : Baiklah, Feedback :

To Harada Ayumi-chan :

Setuju, saya sebagai authornya aja ngebuat sampai kepanasan (Lho?), satenya satu , Ayumi-chan XD.

Dingin? saya juga kedinginan apa karena Arwah kaito ada disini? *chalice di timpuk es krim*

Selamat tahun baru juga XD *ikutan tiup terompet*

Sudah update dan terimakasih atas reviewnya XD, Ayumi-chan XD~

.

To KagamineBella : 

sudah lanjut XD

Terimakasih atas Review dan Favnya XD., Bella-chan~

Happy New Year 2013 *tiup terompet*

.

To Oceana Queen :

saya juga setuju dengan anda , Oceana-chan~. saya yang mengetiknya ikutan ketawa lalu diomelin karena ketawa sendiri XD.

terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Oceana-chan.

Sudah update dan terimakasih atas penyemangatannya dan Favnya~ XD.

Happy New Year 2013 *tiup terompet*

.

To VerliaCarlita1 :

Seru? uwaaah XD terimakasih banyak XD *menangis bahagia*

Sudah update dan terimakasih atas Reviewnya~, Verlia-chan~ XD

Happy New Year 2013 *tiup terompet*

.

To Shiinonome :

Kaga apa XD, Modem saya juga kadang mati kadang kaga (chalice kaga nyambung)

masih ada TYPO? umm.. maaf... soalnya keyboard Chalice tidak bisa di diajak kompromi ( Keyboard : Sejak kapan saya rusak? / Chalice : Keyboardnya bicara! / Keyboard : biasa saja... bukannya yang masalahin karena jari chalice yang ngetiknya cepat tapi banyak kata-kata nya yang hilang?/ Chalice : Jangan lupa kalau beberapa huruf di keyboardnya rusak, mister keyboard) #oke, abaikan saja kalimat chalice yang bicara dengan keyboardnya sendiri.

kalau soal penulisannya saya masih belum biasa makanya kaya gitu tapi saya akan berjuang terus sampai titik darah penghabisan #lebay mode on.

diskrip? saya akan berjuang! *mengepalkan tangan dan mengakatnya tinggi-tinggi*

terimakasih atas Penyemangatan dan Reviewnya, Shiino-chan~ XD

Happy New Year 2013 *tiup terompet*

.

To Hikari san :

Suka bagian cemburunya? huweee... saya senang ada yang berkata demikian *nangis bahagia* (Len : Chalice terlalu cengeng...)

Sudah update dan terimakasih atas reviewnya~, Hikari-chan~.

Happy New Year 2013 *tiup terompet*

.

To Kiryuu-Chan77 :

benarkah? *mata bling-bling* Chaline my lopely OC~~ ada yang bilang demikian kita musti pesta nih (?) , Chaline~ *Meluk Ocnya lalu di timpuk buku*. setuju, para ibunya kejam banget (Rui & Lily : Siapa yang ngebuat kami begini hah!*nendang chalice*) untung saja saya kaga punya ibu yang egois kaya gitu XD. 

Silent reader? kenapa jadi silent reader? kaga baik lho jadi silent reader *Chalice Ceramah ala tante-tante* (Len : Lho, bukannya chalice juga sering jadi silent reader*buka aib* ngereview pas ada waktu atau kalau ada niat?/ Chalice : Leenny! jangan buka aib! dosa! dosa! ingat kata pepatah (?) buka aib itu dosa (memang ada?)/ Len : *facepalm dan sweadropped*)

Sudah update~

terimakasih sudah mereview dan Favnya, Kiryuu-Chan77 (wih, angka kesukaan saya, 7! / Len : kaga ada yang nanya, author-san =.=''.)

Salam kenal juga XD.

Happy New Year 2013 *tiup terompet*

.

To Hatsune Cherry :

Salam kenal juga, Hatsune cherry~

Cha-chan? Boleh kok, saya malah senang di panggil demikian XD.

Benar kah? saya juga kaga sengaja ngebuat jadi humor, soalnya idenya langsung muncul begitu saja makanya jadi kaya gini fic nya XD.

Chapnya pendek? hehehehe... gomen... soalnya kaga ada ide *garuk-garuk kepala*, kebanyakan A/N? hmm... padahal sudah saya kurangin deh... oke dah saya akan berjuang ngurangin (Rin : *makan jeruk* janjinya doank si chalice mah/ Chalice : Urusai!)

beberapa tanda baca tersebut masih saya usahakan biasakan, soalnya saya kaga biasa makanya saya lagi berusaha membiasakannya.

Oke, saya akan berjuang keep writing sampai ide habis #plak.

Discontinued? tenang kaga bakal discontinued asal ide mengalir layaknya air, semoga saja ideku mengalir terus sampai nih fic tamat, soalnya semua fic saya yang multiple kaga tamat-tamat (kecuali Trick and Treat yang kebetulan sudah tamat)

Happy New Year 2013 *tiup terompet*

terimakasih sudah mereview, Hatsune-chan.

.

To Aprian. :

Waah, setuju deh si Kaito kuudere *sudah mengerti* dia terlalu kuudere XD.

Kaito? dia mesin Penghangat dan digabung AC terbaru makanya kaya begitu, nyahahahaha! *chalice di sumpelin Balok Es*

Sudah Update~

Penasaran dengan Kageito? saya juga bingung dia rencananya apa ( Reader : lho? bukannya pembuatnya kamu?) Soalnya saya ngebuatnya spontan hahahahaha *di tendang* 

terimakasih sudah mereview, Aprian-kun~

Happy New Year 2013 *tiup terompet*

.

To OrinariNesuchan :

Kaito cemburu? saya juga sampai cengo ngelihat dia cemburu (Kaito : *suda nyiapin parutan es super besar* siapa yang ngebuat nih Fic, Chalice! kok elu sendiri kaga tahu! *nendang chalice*/ Chalice : Gomenansaiii, Kaitooooo-sama *nangis sambil lari*)

banyakin? oke saya kalau ada ide pasti saya masukin juga Kaito cemburunya XD, lucu si Kaito cemburu? saya juga sampai ketawa-ketawa (lho?).

Sudah update~

Yosh! saya akan berjuang sampai titik ide penghabisan (?) (chalice lebay nya kambuh).

Terimakasih sudah mereview, Orinari-chan~ XD

Happy New Year 2013 *tiup terompet*

.

Kaito : Disclaimer *tiup terompet* : Vocaloid bukan punya chalice, tetapi Yamaha dan Crypton. dan Doraemon juga bukan milik chalice tapi fujiko fujio.

Warning : GaJe, kaga jelas apa maksud nya author, Author maksa, OOC, Kaga nyambung, Sarap, TYPO masih banyak, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD.

Chalice : Happy Reading *tiup terompet*

~happy Reading~

* * *

TENG! TONG! TENG!

Bell istrirahat sudah berbunyi, berati sudah waktunya istrirahat. Seperti yang kalian duga, jika ada cowo/cewe cakep/ganteng pasti di kerubungin layaknya semut mengelilingin gula.

"Kageito-sama, kau sekolah dimana awalnya?" tanya Salah satu gadis dengan muka blushing.

"Di amerika" ucap Kageito dengan smilling.

"Amerika? kok Kaito tidak di amerika sekolahnya?" tanya Gadis bernama Gumi Megapoid dengan penasaran.

"Soalnya aku di paksa Otou-san ku sekolah disana, yah sebenarnya aku juga yang mau, kalau Kaito dia lebih memilih disini karena dia tidak suka orang asing (?)" ucap Kageito dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya salah satu gadis yang pasti bernama Akita Neru.

"Sama dengan Kaito-nii~" ucap Kageito.

"Apakah kau punya saudara selain Kaito?" tanya Miki (Catatan : Walau Miki maidnya Miku, dia tetep anak murid SMA yang menjadi Maid Miku agar hasil kerjanya bisa di tabung untuk masa depan)

"Ada, namanya Akaito, dia murid pindahan di sekolah ini, kelas 3 dan kakak yang paling tua, Kaiko. dia sudah kuliah" ucap Kageito dengan senyuman mataharinya (?).

"Sebenarnya, kau ada beberapa suaudara, Kageito?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba muncul.

"Umm... ada 6 bersaudara" ucap Kageito santai.

JDERRR!

Bagaikan ada petir di siang bolong.

Semua Murid yang mendengarnya pada kaget mirip muka kaget di komik cewe (bayangin saja gimana mukanya XDD).

'En-Enam?! sebenenarnya Kaa-sannya Kageito itu mahluk apa sampai-sampai enam bersaudara? atau karena bapaknya terlalu napsu?! (Reader : hei jangan di lanjutin, ntar lama-lama jadi Rate M!)' batin semuanya yang mendengarnya.

"Tunggu, tadi kau baru nyebutin 2, coba kau sebutin semuanya," ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Dimulai dari terkecil atau yang paling tua?" tanya Kageito.

"Tua" jawab Rin.

"Kaiko, Umur 19 tahun, anak kuliahan. Akaito, umur 17 tahun, anak kelas 3 SMA. Kaito saudara kembarku pasti kalian tahu lah soalnya kan dia terkenal disini. Aku, pasti kalian tahulah soalnya kan kita sekarang berbincang-bincang 20 mata (?). Kikaito, anak SMP kelas 2, umur 13 tahun. yang paling kecil Nigaito, Umur 8 tahun, masih SD kelas 3," ucap Kageito panjang lebar. "Bisa di simpulkan kalau Kaiko-nee anak perempuan satu-satunya" lanjutnya.

Dan pembicaraan 20 mata (?) (atau bisa lebih) Berlanjut terus.

Len, Gakupo, lelaki berambut putih salju, lelaki berambut abu-abu dan kepalanya kelihatan ada antena (?), lelaki berambut hijau. menatap Kageito dengan sinis dengan aura gelap.

"Riiinnny! Ayo kita makan Bersama, bukannya kita janjian makan bersama?!" ucap Len sambil lari ke Rin dan menariknya menjauh.

"LUUUUKKAAAA! kau jangan selingkuh dengan lelaki yang kepalanya pakai topeng kaya mau festival aja! bukannya kau ada Gakupo ini!" teriak Gakupo sambil narik Luka dan membawanya kabur (?) dari Kageito.

"Haku..." panggil lelaki berambut putih, Honne Dell. ke gadis berambut putih , Haku Yowane. yang sedang berbicara dengan Kageito.

"Ada apa, Dell-kun?" tanya Haku.

"Jangan pakai embel-embel kun!" ucap Dell dengan kesal.

"Ma, Maaf... ,Dell" ucap Haku dengan ketakutan.

"Ayo kita makan, bukannya kita janji makan bersama!" ucap Dell dan langsung menarik Haku dari Kageito.

"Eh? Ta,Tapi..." protes Haku.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" ucap Dell dan menarik Haku keluar kelas.

"MIIIKIII~~~ KATANYA MAU DI TRAKTIR~~~~ AYO CEPETAN KE KANTIN ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MENTRAKTIRMU!" teriak Lelaki antena itu, Piko ututane. layaknya Toa mesjid.

"Oke~" ucap Miki dan pergi keluar.

"Gumi, Kau tidak mau makan jus wortel di kantin? kalau gak cepet borong semuanya yang berhubungan dengan worte lho" ucap lelaki berambut hijau dan memakai kacamata (saya buat berkacamata soalnya keren), Gumiya Megopoid. sambil pergi keluar

"Jangan!" teriak gadis bernama Gumi segera mengejar lelaki berambut hijau berkacamata itu.

Olalala~~ ternyata bukan Kaito saja yang cemburu kalau cewe disukainya nempel sama laki-laki lain, ternyata ada 5 orang yang sama ( LenGakuGumiyaPikoDell : Ya iyalah! namanya juga cemburu! *ngehajar rame-rame si Chalice)

* * *

-Pulang Sekolah-

Kaito , Len dan Gakupo pulang bersama, Miku dan rin plus Luka juga sama-sama pulang bersama juga.

"Eh, Eh lihat, Itu kan Kaiko. Penyanyi terkenal itu" ucap Rin kaget ngelihat gadis berambut biru yang di kerubungin wartawan.

**"Kami dengar kau punya tunangan"**

**"Siapa nama tunangan anda?"**

**"Ku dengar beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menikah"**

Kaiko hanya kewalahan di tanya banyak wartawan.

'Kenapa mereka tahu aku punya tunangan dan kenapa mereka tahu aku ada disini?! padahal aku kesini cuman mau mengantar surat dari Kaa-san ke Kaito dan Kageito!' batin Kaiko bingung (Olalala~ Kaiko jadi pengantar surat~ *chalice di bekukan*)

Kaiko melihat Kaito berjalan cuek sambil memakai kacamata agar tidak di ketahui wartawan tersebut, walau sudah ngelihat kakaknya kewalahan dia tidak ada rasa iba sama sekali..

'Dasar adik yang cuek, kakaknya kesusahan adiknya malah nyantai' batin Kaiko kesal 'Nanti ku kerumah dia terus ku hancurkan semua es krimnya atau kucolong es krim-es krimnya' batinnya dendam.

TRING!

Tiba-Tiba di atas kepala Kaiko terdapat bohlam lampu 10 watt (?).

"KAIIIITOOO~~~ TOLONGIN KAKAKMU DARI WARTAWAN INI~~~" Panggil Kaiko dengan lantang.

Kaito yang mendengarnya kaga sengaja kacamatanya jatuh.

"Apa? Kaito? Model yang sedang naik daun itu?!" teriak wartawan itu dan menoleh ke belakang dan Olalala~ Kaito ada disana~~~

Semua wartawan menoleh ke arah Kaito dan dalam sekejap giliran Kaito yang di kerubungin. (Catatan : Pasti pada ingat kan kalau Kaito itu idola, Artis dan model (Kalau kaga salah soalnya authornya juga lupa/ Kaito : Lho? memang siapa yang ngebuatnya? kok pembuatnya lupa sendiri?)

"Yes!" ucap Kaiko karena rencanannya berhasil.

**"Kaito Shion, Kami dengar dari seseorang kalau kau sudah bertunangan, apakah itu benar?"**

**"Siapa tunangan mu?**

**"Katanya kau akan menikah setelah saudaramu menikah, apakah itu benar?"**

poor Kaito, kali ini gilirannya yang kena.

'Siapa yang memberi tahu ke publik?! aku cuman kasih tahunya ke Len dan Gakupo!' batin Kaito kaget dan bingung.

Akhirnya Kaito dengan perjuangan keras memperjelaskan kalau dia belum bertunangan, alias dia masih single parents (?) eh... salah... maksud chalice masih single alias masih Jomblo, catet JOMBLOOOO! (Reader : Iya! kami sudah tahuuuuu! *ngehajar chalice rame-rame*)

Dengan Kekecewaan, para wartawan yang lupa soal Kaiko soalnya Kaikonya udah kabur, pada akhirnya mereka pulang dengan aura MADESUUUUU!.

Setelah aura (?) para wartawan menghilang, Kaiko segera keluar dari Tempat persembunyiannya.

"Syukurlah mereka sudah pergi~~~" ucap Kaiko santai.

"Kaiko-nee" panggil Kaito dengan aura gelap.

Kaiko langsung tersentak kaget.

"O, Oh! i,iya! Aku kesini mau memberikan surat ini ke Kaito, dari kaa-san"' ucap Kaiko sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat ke Kaito.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Kaito.

"Kaga tahu" ucap Kaiko cuek "Kalau pengen tahu buka saja" lanjutnya.

"Dan Kageito juga" ucap Kaiko sambil menyerahkan ke Kageito yang entah kapan dan sejak kapan ada disana.

"Arigatou, Nee-san" ucap Kageito sambil tersenyum.

kaiko hanya mengangguk lalu di membalikkan badannya.

'Oh, Kami-sama! kenapa Kageito dan Kaito bertolak belakang! padahal mereka kembar tetapi Kaito bersifat dingin sedangkan Kageito bersifat riang, kami-sama , tolong ubah sifat KAito yang dingin karena kaga enak kalau ngomong sama orang yang dingin seperti dia!' batin Kaiko.

Kageito hanya bingung ngelihat kakaknya diam saja "Ka, Kaiko-nee?" ucapnya pelan.

Sedangkan Kaito dia hanya membiarkan Kakaknya yang tumben diam, dan Kaito membuka Surat tersebut dan membacakannya.

**To : My Dear son Kaito (?).**

**From : Your Kaa-san [Rui Shion]**

**Subject : I know you tired because the repoter (?) (chalice sok inggris)**

**KAIIITOOOO~~~~ Sebenarnya yang ngasih tahu kau dan kakakmu sudah bertunangan itu adalah Kaa-san lho~~~ Fufufufufu~ jangan marah ya~~ soalnya Kaa-san pengen pertunanganan kau dan Miku dan Kakakmu dengan Mikuo tersebar sejepang~~~~ jadi... jangan bilang kalau kau masih single~~ okay~~~?**

**P.S : Jangan marah, jangan membunuh, jangan bersiap meng**_**assasin**_** (?) dan mengutuk Kaa-san mu ini ya~~ Peace~ (^ .^)y**

Kaito yang membaca nya segera meremukkan Surat tersebut dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Kaiko-nee" panggil Kaito.

"Ya?" jawab Kaiko.

"Boleh ku bunuh Kaa-san kita?" ucapan Kaito membuat Kaiko kaget.

"Ka, Kaga boleh! bagaimana pun Kaa-san adalah orang tua kita! kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!" ucap Kaiko dengan panik.

Kaito menyerahkan kertas yang ia baca ke Kaiko, dengan kebingungan Kaiko mengambilnya dan membacanya.

sedangkan Kageito membaca surat nya dengan seringai menyeramkan lalu pulang dengan senandung (?)

Kageito gugur (?).

Tinggal Kaito dan Kaiko.

"..." Kaiko membacanya dengan santai

"..." Terdapat petir menyabar-nyabar disiang bolong dan Kaiko membeku.

"..." Aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Kaiko.

"..." Kaiko merobek-robek Kertas tersebut dengan aura yang semakin gelap.

KREK! KREK! KREK

Kaiko mempretekkan tangannya dengan suara yang kencang, lalu menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Kaito, Aku bergabung bersamamu, membrantas Kaa-san (?)!" ucapnya dengan aura gelap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita assasin dia nanti malam" ucap Kaito santai disambut anggukan Kaiko.

* * *

-dilain tempat-

"LIILYY!" teriak Rui sambil memeluk Lily.

Lily yang sedang asyik duduk tiba-tiba di peluk Rui, Alhasil membuat Lily terjatuh.

Lily di bawah, Rui diatas. (Reader : kok jadi _Yuri_ sih?!/ Chalice : tenang, ini bukan yuri tapi kejadian).

"Ada apa, Rui?" tanya Lily dengan santai.

"Aku mempunyai firasat Kaito dan Kaiko akan membunuhku nanti malam!" ucap Rui sambil nangis.

Lily hanya menghela nafas dan menampilkan wajah mengatakan seperti ini : Salah-sendiri-Iseng-rasakan-karma-mu-itu.

"HUEEEEEEEEEE! Lily! kau jahat! teman dalam kesusahan kau malah asyik-asyikkan mengejekkuu!" tangis Rui sambil memeluk Lily.

Lily semakin menghela nafas dan sweadropped.

BLAM!

Pintu dibuka seseorang.

Muncul seseorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"RUII~~~ Aku tahu kau disitu~~~ Kau tidak menyalamin aku pulang dari amerika?" ucap pria tersebut atau bernama Zeito Shion (Kaga cocok ya? maklum =.='' saya bingung dengan bapaknya Shion bersaudara itu nanti).

Zeito membeku melihat posisi istrinya dan sahabat istrinya.

Latar belakang Zeito : Retak (seperti kaca retak ituloh atau kaya di anime-anime).

'Is, Istriku ternyata seorang _yuri_!' batinnya sambil teriak.

"Maaf kalau mengganggu" ucap Zeito dan berbalik pergi.

"HEI! BAKAZEITO! INI BUKAN YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" teriak (Baca : memarahin suaminya dengan tidak sopan) Rui.

Zeito membalik badannya dan mengandah tangannya mirip mau dipeluk.

"Jadi kau masih sayang aku kan?" tanyanya Zeito back groundnya adalah cahaya bertaburan dan bunga-bunga.

Rui segera bangun dan berlari kearah Zeito dengan gaya Slow motion.

"Tentu saja, Zeito sayang~~~" ucapnya sambil lari ala slow motion.

"Ruiiiii~~" ucap Zeito ikutan berlari ala slow motion.

PUK!

Mereka berpelukan dan latarnya banyak Bunga-bunga.

"Romantisnya~~" ucap Lily sambil melempar-lemparin bunga-bunga (ternyata Lily toh yang ngebuat latarnya banyak bunga)

* * *

-back to mansion Miku-

Dimansion terdapat Kageito dan Miku, soalnya Kaito belum balik-balik.

Miku dan Kageito sudah selesai makan (Kageito yang masak tentunya), dan mereka segera nonton TV yang kebetulan filmnya sama yang ia sukai.

"DORAEMOOON!" terdengar suara di tv tersebut seperti suara nobita di film Doraemon , olala~ ternyata mereka nonton Doraemon, kekanakan banget~ (*chalice di hajar*)

"Umm... kau mau minum teh tidak, Kageito-kun?" tanya Miku.

"Boleh" jawab Kageito.

Miku segera bangun dan segera berjalan.

Tanpa sengaja Miku terpleset Sampah es krim yang di buang Kageito.

"Uwaaah!" teriaknya.

"Miku-chan, awas!" teriak Kageito bejuang menahan Miku.

Tapi sayangnya Kageito juga ikutan jatuh.

DUAK!

CKLEK!

Secara bersamaan, Kaito masuk ke ruang tamu karena mendengar suara benda jatuh.

Kaito membeku apa yang ia lihat.

baiklah, Chalice akan menjelaskan apa yang Kaito lihat.

Miku ada di bawah dan Kageito ada di atas Miku, CATAT ADA DI ATAS MIKU! (Reader : berisik lu, thor! *ngelempar palu ke chalice*)

Kaito hanya diam dengan keadaan membeku membalikkan badannya.

"Maaf kalau mengganggu" ucapnya dan pergi.

'Eh? Kaito minta maaf?! IMPOSIBBLE!" batin Kageito dan Miku kaget.

"Umm... Kageito-kun..." panggil Miku.

"Ya?" jawab Kageito.

"Bi, Bisakah kau berdiri?" tanya Miku dengan malu-malu kucing (?).

JEGLAAAAAR!

Background Kageito adalah petir menyambar dengan muka kaget ala di komik cewe.

'MUUUKAAANYAAAAAAAAAAAA MANIIIIIS BANGEEEEEEET!' batinnya.

"Te, Tentu" Kageito segera berdiri dengan muka blushing.

"Aku akan ke Kaito untuk menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Miku dan pergi ke luar ruangan menyusul Kaito.

Kageito di ruang tamu sendirian dengan jantung Dag-Dig-Dug-Blar (?).

* * *

Kaito berada di balkon (ceritanya ada balkon di rumahnya) dengan tatapan sangaaaat kosong (?).

GRRREEEK!

Miku menggeser pintu (ceritanya Pintunya itu digeser dan bentuk Pintunya kaya di komik-komik, terbuat dari Kaca alias mirip jendela besar yang bisa di geser (?)) Kaito membalikkan kepalannya dan melihat ada Miku.

"Ada apa, kesini? bukannya kau sedang bermesraan dengan Kageito?" tanya Kaito dingin.

OMG! Kaito cemburu! cemburu! CE- *chalice di sumpelin buku skenario*

Seketika Tempat itu menjadi salju dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada badai salju (?), WTH?! Kaito itu keturunan Yuki-onna? sehingga bisa mengeluarkan badai salju saking dinginnya?!

"Hei, aku mau bilang kalau..." belum saja Miku menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia sudah di potong Kaito.

"Oh... yayaya... aku sudah mengerti jadi pergi lah" ucap Kaito masa bodo dengan aura supeeeer dingin.

Tiba-tiba muncul Glacier versi mini di balkon tersebut. Miku hanya sweadropped melihat ada badai salju mendadak (?) dan Glacier yang entah kapan muncul, pasti kerjaan author yang iseng (Chalice : TENTUUUU XD, BIAR ADA EFFECT SIFAT DINGINNYA KAITO XD)

#oke abaikan saja yang diatas.

"DENGER KATA-KATA KU DULU, BAKAITO!" teriak Miku kesal sampai-sampai nimpuk Kaito pakai Negi busuk.

"..." no respon dari Kaito yang mukanya masih datar (Datar? habis di lindes Kagamine twins pakai mesin giles atau roadroller mereka? *di hajar Kaito dan Kagamine twins*)

"Umm... Tadi aku lagi jalan terpleset dan untungnya di selamatkan Kageito, tapi dia ikutan jatuh juga... jadinya kaya begitu..." jelas Miku karena dia kaga mau ada kesalah pahaman, bukan karena ia suka Kaito tapi dia kaga mau aja ada kesalah pahaman.

Seketika glacier dan badai salju mendadak muncul di balkon seketika hilang (Reader : Jah, Authornya masih munculin itu dua benda... di kira udah hilang =.='') dan suhu kembali normal.

"Ya, Ya,Ya... ngerti... sudah masuk dan jangan ganggu aku bersantai" ucap Kaito ketus sambil makan es krim nya yang entah kapan ada di situ.

"HEI! KAU SERIUS KAGA DENGER PEKATAAN KU!" teriak Miku kesal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Kaito. Seketika Miku diam, dia melihat Kaito sedikit bersemu merah sambil tersenyum, Spontan saja Miku langsung blushing.

DEG!

Miku terus menatap Kaito dengan muka blushing.

'I...Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum dan di tambah rona di mukanya semakin membuatnya manis dan ke- UWAAAAAAH! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN!' batin Miku sambil kebingungan.

Kaito yang melihat Miku seperti itu hanya diam saja, lalu ia segera berjalan masuk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Miku.

"Ke dapur, aku mau memasak makan malam" ucapnya santai sambil menutup pintu tersebut.

CKLEK!

terdengar suara terkunci.

PLEASE WAIT A MINUTE...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEEIIII! BAKAITO! ELU KOK KUNCI NIH PINTU! BUKAAAA!" teriak Miku sambil jedor-jedor tuh Pintu.

CKLEK!

Pintu sudah tidak di kunci lagi.

BUAK!

Miku melempar negi busuk yang entah kapan ada ke Kaito.

"TEGAAAAAAAANYAAAAA! MENGUNCI SEORANG WANITA DI BALKON!" teriak Miku.

"Lupa kalau ada orang di balkon" ucap Kaito santai sambil berjalan.

"SANTAI BANGET NGOMONGNYAAAA!" teriak Miku kesal.

Suara Miku alhasil membuat Semua warga kaget sampai-sampai ada yang nyukur rambut jadi botak di bagian atas (?), ada perempuan yang lagi ketawa-ketawa hihihi diatas pohon jadi jatuh, dll.

* * *

-di tempat Kaiko-

Mikuo sweadropped apa yang ia lihat.

Kaiko sudah memakai baju ala ninja dan membawa katana dan alat-alat ninja yang entah kapan dia punya.

"Um... Ka, Kaiko... kau... buat apa... kau memakai baju itu?" tanya Mikuo sambil sweadropped.

"Buat apa? tentu saja mau meng-_assasin_ Kaa-san di rumahnya" ucap Kaiko dengan aura gelap.

Dan terjadilah malam panjang di kediaman tempat Mikuo dan Kaiko, Mikuo berjuang keras (Baca : Berjuang menahan) Kaiko agar Kaiko tidak membunuh Kaa-sannya sendiri.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : Wow! 3000 Word! buset, saya nguras semua Ide saya ke chap ini sampai-sampai 3K+!

Miku : Gitu doank bangga =.=''

Kaito : Baca cerita mu sendiri sana *nunjuk di atas*

Chalice :*baca lalu pundung* Semakin GaJe nih fic *sweadropped*

Kaito : Aku bukan yuki-onna! yuki-onna kan cewe! aku cowo! cowo tulen!

Miku : Ceritanya gaje banget apalagi yang mau bersambungnya.

Chalice : *pundung* Minta review gih!

Miku dan Kaito : REVIEW YAAAA XD.

**Mind To Review?**


	7. get Sick!

Chalice : Alooohaaa~~ Chalice update XD.

Reader : Berisik lu, thor *nendang chalice*

Chalice : Miikku! chalice sediiih DX *meluk-meluk Miku lalu di seret KAito ke belakang panggung (?)*

Miku : *sigh* Feedback :

**Harada Ayumi-chan :**

**Kissu? kita lihat saja, cuman saya takutnya jelek acara Kissunya DX, **

**benarkah bikin ketawa? saya bahagia ada Reader tertawa XD.**

**saya sudah update XD karena saya takut slenderman (?) XD.**

**terimakasih atas reviewnya, Hara-chan~**

**.**

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana :**

**tenang saja, saya kaga masalahin para review mencurhat XD di ficku kok XD.**

**Saya juga lebay XD (Len : Gitu aja bangga sih, bakauthor!/ Chalice : Jangan lindes saya, lenny *sujud-sujud di depan Len*) benarkah? saya senang ada yang komentar demikian XD.**

**pasangan bebas? berati kau suka pairing apa saja ya? kalau saya sih bukan pairing bebas jadi saya mungkin sama kaya temanmu cuman bedanya saya kaga suka LukaxKaito, LenxLuka dan MeikoxKaito (maaf jika penyuka pairing ini merasa kesal apa yang kukatakan) #oke chalice sudah mulai mencurhat. **

**Uwaaah~~ saya senang anda setia membaca fic saya yang ini XD Chalice nama yang misteri? Huweee XD arigatou atas pujiannya saya senang ada yang berkata demikian XD sangat-sanga-sangat-sangat senang XD.**

**boleh, boleh XD.**

**terimakasih atas reviewnya, hana-chan~**

**.**

**KagamineBella :**

**GaJe? hehehehe... maklum saya waktu itu lagi sarap dan gilanya kambuh lagi, alhasil jadi kaya gini ceritanya XD.**

**Sudah lanjut~**

**terimakasih atas reviewnya, Bella-chan~**

kaito : Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice07 tapi Yamaha dan crypton Future media.

Warning : Makin GaJe di karenakan penyakit SARAP author meningkat, Sarap, Aneh, kaga nyambung, kaga jelas, authornya maksa, Lebay, OOC, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, dll.

Kageito : Happy Reading XD.

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

-05.05-

Miku bangun dari tidurnya yang kebetulan dia bangun pagi, dia sih tidak heran lagi di sebelahnya ada Kaito, walau dia agak malu dan kesal sih.

Kageito tidur di sebuah ruangan yang entah kapan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kamar untuk Kageito, Sebenarnya Miku mau nyuruh Kageito Tidur sama Kaito dan dia tidur di kamar itu, cuman sayangnya Kageito tidak suka tidur sama Kaito, mau kaga mau ya seperti itulah...

Miku mendapat giliran hari ini dia yang masak makan pagi dan malam, walau masakannya itu di kartegorikan 'beracun' (?)

Miku segera berjalan kearah dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi.

'Hari ini masak apa ya?' batinnya dan membongkar isi kulkasnya.

"Oke! ku putuskan hari ini masak Sup!" ucap Miku sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Miku segera memasak, memotong wortel dan kentang, memasukkan daging ke dalam panci yang berisi air, sesudah beberapa menit dia memasukan wortel, kentang dan kacang panjang yang sudah di potong, di beri garam, micin dan lada secukupnya ( Reader : Thor, ngejelasin gak usah sedetail gitu! memang ini acara memasak? / Chalice : Gomeeen DX)

"Sudah jadi~" teriak Miku senang dan mencoba sedikit masakannya.

"HEEEEM~~~ Enak!" ucap Miku bangga karena baru kali ini dia berhasil karena dia memasak dengan bantuan buku resep.

Miku segera menata meja dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi yang entah kenapa sup jadi sarapan pagi.

* * *

-06 : 20-

"ohayou... hoam" sapa Kageito saat melihat Miku, kelihatannya dia baru bangun dan sudah memakai seragam sekolah.

"Ohayou, Kageito-kun~" sapa Miku yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Hari ini giliran mu yang memasak ya?" tanya Kageito sambil duduk.

"Iya," jawab Miku

Kageito melihat sekeliling ruang makan merasa ada yang hilang (?)

"Kaito belum bangun ya?" tanya Kageito sadar.

"Iya, ya... tumben dia belum bangun, biasanya dia bangun yang pertama kecuali hari libur" ucap Miku baru sadar.

"Ohayou..." sapa Kaito dengan biasa datar tapi ada sedikit perbedaan, suaranya kelihatan lesu

"Ohayou, Kaito-nii~" ucap kageito dengan senandung.

"Ohayou, BaKaito" ucap Miku.

Tumben-tumbenan Kaito tidak membalas perkataan (Baca : Mengejek) Miku, alhasil membuat Kageito dan Miku saling berpandang dengan heran.

Dan mereka mulai makan pagi.

"Terima...kasih atas maka...nannya" ucap Kaito dengan lesu.

Miku yang di depannya hanya bingung, muka Kaito memerah dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

BLUK!

Kaito pingsan dan jatuh di pundak Miku alhasil membuat Miku kaget.

"Oi! BaKaito bisakah kamu pergi dari pundakku ini?" tanya Miku kesal.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kaito, yang terdengar suara nafas nya yang semakin tersenggal-senggal.

"Kaito?" Miku memanggil sekali lagi si Kaito.

Kageito yang sedang habis mencuci piring (?) segera menghampirin mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Kaito-nii, Miku?" tanya Kageito.

"Kaga tahu, dia tiba-tiba jatuh di pundakku dan mukanya merah dan kelihatan pucat" ucap Miku khawatir.

Kageito memegang kening Kaito dan dia segera menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

"Kaito sakit panas dan badannya panas sekali, ayo kita bawa kekamarnya!" ucap Kageito panik dan meggendong Kaito.

Yah, walau mereka yang sedikit di cap tidak akur tetapi mereka tetap sayang dengan saudara mereka sendiri. ( penjelasan chalice kaga jelas)

* * *

-di kamar Kaito/ Miku-

Kageito menutup tubuh Kaito dengan selimut, sedangkan Miku mengopres Kaito dengan kain basah.

"Hmm... 40 derajat celcius, cukup panas" ucap Kageito memeriksa Termometer "Aku ambil es batu dulu" ucap Kageito lagi dan hendak pergi.

"Kamu ke sekolah saja, biar aku yang mengurus Kaito dan biar aku saja yang ambil es batunya" ucap Miku dan hendak keluar kamar.

"Ta, Tapi..." ucap Kageito mau membantah.

Miku menghadap Kageito dengan tatapan khawatir.

"...Aku mengerti..." ucap Kageito dan mengambil tasnya "Tolong jagain Kaito-nii" lanjutnya dan pergi keluar rumah.

Blam (suara pintu di tutup)

Miku segera ke dapur untuk mengambil es batu dan menaruh es batu itu di dalam kain dan kain itu diikat, sesudah itu Miku membawa kain berisi es batu ke kamar Kaito.

* * *

-Kamar Kaito/Miku-

Miku melihat Kaito sedang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kaito, kau harus tidur, Kau sakit panas" nasehat Miku mirip emak-emak *chalice di timpuk negi*

"Berisik... kau kaya ibu-ibu yang menasehatin anak kecil" ucap Kaito ketus.

"Aku begini khawatir, walaupun kau menyebalkan kau tetep teman sekelasku (Baca : Tunangan *chalice di timpuk negi busuk*)" ucap Miku dan mendorong Kaito agar tidur.

"..." Kaito hanya diam saja.

"Makanya jangan makan es krim banyak-banyak, itu akibatnya... Kau sakit jadinya" nasehat Miku sambil menaruh kain berisi es batu di kepala Kaito.

"..." Kaito hanya diam saja cuman eksperesinya mengatakan seperti : Walaupu-begitu-saya-tetep-suka-aisu!

Miku hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi Kaito itu.

"Aku beli bubur dulu, tunggu disini ya" ucap Miku kaya memerintah anak kecil menjaga rumah.

"..." Kaito hanya diam saja tapi tetep melihat Miku.

Miku berbalik pergi dan berjalan tapi...

THUD!

Miku kaga sengaja Tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"WAAA!" teriak Miku dan hampir jatuh.

Kaito yang melihatnya terkejut.

DUAK!

Miku sebenarnya berhasil di tolong Kaito cuman karena Kaito lagi sakit akhirnya mereka jadi jatuh dan hasilnya adalah...

Miku dan Kaito kaga sengaja KISSU! Para Reader yang budiman! KAITO DAN MIKU KISSU, PERMISA! (Reader *nimpuk chalice* kami sudah tahu! cepat lah lanjutin nih fic!/ chalice : Gomeeen DX) Mata mereka terbelalak kaget.

Sayangnya itu cuman terjadi dalam 5 detik saja.

Miku saking kagetnya segera berdiri dan berjalan mundur sampai pojokkan sambil memegang bibirnya dengan dua tangan dan mukanya blushing berat.

Kaito segera bangun cuman dalam posisi duduk sambil memegang bibirnya dengan 1 tangannya, entah dia blushing atau apa karena ia sakit dan otomatis wajahnya merah donk? jadi kita kaga tahu, hanya Kaito, author dan tuhan yang tahu.

"UWAAAAAAAAH! First kiss ku! teganya kau mencuri first kissku! aku tidak rela kau yang memegangnya!" teriak Miku histeris.

Miku... First kiss mu dari awal sudah di ambil Kaito saat kau tidur... *geleng-geleng kepala*

Kaito hanya diam saja dengan pandangan malas.

Miku akhirnya segera tenang karena tahu di depannya ini ada orang sakit.

"Kau segera tidur dan aku akan membelikan obat dan bubur untuk mu" ucapnya dan pergi keluar kamar.

Kaito hanya diam saja dan segera bangun dan berjalan ke ranjangnya dengan lemas.

* * *

Miku sampai dirumah sambil memegang kantong yang berisi Bubur dan Obat-obatan.

"Tadaima" ucap Miku.

SIIING... hening...

Miku berjalan ke dapur dan menaruh bubur tersebut ke piring dan ia juga tidak lupa membawa obat yang ia beli dan segelas air putih.

Miku berjalan ke arah kamar Kaito sambil membawa 3barang tersebut.

CKLEK!

Miku membuka pintu dan melihat Kaito sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku.

"Geez... Kau musti istrirahat atau kau akan semakin parah sakitnya" ucap Miku sambil memberikan piring bubur itu.

"Ayo makan Bubur ini" perintah Miku.

"Aku tidak mood makan" ucap Kaito ketus dan dingin.

"Harus! nanti minum obatnya bagaimana!" ucap Miku sambil mendekatkan piring atau bisa di bilang mangkok berisi bubur tersebut.

"Karena itu aku tidak mau makan dan aku juga tidak ada mood makan" ucap Kaito kesal.

"Kalau begitu Semua es krim mu akan kulempar ke pembakaran massal (?)" ucap Miku sambil berkacak pinggang (Dan tentu saja mangkok nya di taruh di meja)

"Cih! Fine!" ucap Kaito kesal dan menerima mangkok bubur tersebut.

Sayangnya... Sendok nya jatuh.

"Geez... kenapa bisa jatuh sih!" ucap Miku kesal melihat kasur tersebut kotor.

"Namanya juga sakit, pasti badan lemas, Hatsune Miku" ucap Kaito ketus.

Miku kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu dia mengambil mangkok dan sendok tersebut.

"sini, ku suapinin" ucap Miku kesal dan menyodorkan sendok tersebut ke Kaito.

"..." Kaito menatap Miku "Tidak mau" ucap Kaito ketus.

"Harus!" teriak Miku dan terjadilah perang ke sepuluh yang terjadi di rumah tangga Miku dan Kaito (Miku : KAMI BELUM MENIKAH, BAKAUTHOR! *nimpuk chalice pakai negi*)

* * *

Setelah Miku selesai menyuapin secara lembut (Baca : Paksa) dia segera menyodorkan Gelas dan obat ke Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito dengan kepala yang ada 4 segi-segi.

"Minum obatnya" ucap Miku kesal.

"Nanti ku minum" ucap Kaito.

"Ya sudah, ku taruh di meja" ucap Miku "Aku mau nonton TV" lanjutnya dan pergi keruang tamu.

"..." Kaito hanya diam saja dan terus menatap Pintu yang perlahan-lahan di tutup.

* * *

"TADAIMAAAA~~" terdengar suara Kageito sambil memegang banyak bungkusan yang berupa : 1 keranjang buah pisang raja, 1 keranjang buah jeruk, keranjang wortel, satu keranjang terong, satu keranjang ikan tuna, satu keranjang es krim, satu keranjang cabe, Satu keranjang Roti, dan banyak lagi, sampai-sampai Kageito kewalahan.

"Okaeri, Kageito-kun" ucap Miku melihat Kageito.

Miku langsung cengo ngelihat Kageito membawa banyak keranjang.

"It, Itu buat apa?" tanya Miku ke Kageito.

"Ini, dari teman-teman kaito yang mendengarnya, yang pisang dari Len Kagamine, Jeruk dari Rin Kagahime, Wortel dari Gumi Megapoid da Gumiya Megopoid, Tuna dari Luka dan Luki megurine, Terong dari Gakuko dan Gakupo Kamui, Es krim dari ku, cabe dari Akaito, Roti dari Ted Kasane dan Teto Kasami, dan sisanya dari fans clubnya" ucap Kageito sambil menaruh barang-barang tersebut ke meja.

Kageito si_ Deliver man_ mendadak merasa cape! *chalice di cekek mati*

'Tumben Len, Rin, Luka, Luki, Gakuko, Gakupo, Ted, Teto, Gumi, Gumiya, membagi-bagikan Makanan kesukaan mereka satu keranjang... biasanya satu buah' batin Miku.

"Oh ya, bagimana keadaan Kaito-nii?" tanya Kageito sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Entah lah, saya periksa dulu" ucap Miku dan pergi kekamar kaito.

* * *

-Kamar Kaito/ Miku-

CKLEK!

"Kaito, apa kau sudah minum obatnya?" tanya Miku.

Miku melihat Kaito sedang tidur di ranjangnya dengan muka yang...UUUUH IMUUUT XD.

'Kaito kalau tidur mukanya imut dan kelihatan innosen, tapi kalau sudah bangun jadi monster es (?)' batin Miku sambil tersenyum.

Miku melihat di meja, Gelas dan Obat tersebut kelihatan belum di pegang sedikit pun oleh si Kaito.

Miku yang entah kapan ia memegang sendok mungkin dia mau beresin mangkok bekas bubur itu kali ya...

KREK!

Terdengar suara sendok di hancurin Miku karena kesal.

'Lelaki ini... dia sedikitpun belum memegang obat nya!' batin Miku kesal.

"Oi! BaKaito! minum obatnya! bagaimana kalau panasmu makin parah!?" omel Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kaito.

"..." _No_ respon dari Kaito.

"Gr... Lelaki ini!" ucap Miku kesal...

"...Miku..." terdengar suara igauan Kaito.

Miku yang mendengarnya segera blush.

'Dia mimpi apa sampai-sampai mengigau memanggilku?" batin Miku dengan muka blushing.

"...Jadi cewe jangan kasar..." lanjut igau Kaito.

BRUK!

Miku yang udah ke-geeran langsung jatuh ala anime.

"Lelaki ini..." ucap Miku kesal sambil memegang palu besar yang entah kapan ada buat memukul Kaito.

Miku menghela nafas, dia segera mengambil obat tersebut dan memasukannya ke mulutnya dan meminum sedikit air lalu dia menghadap Kaito dan mendekatkan muka dia dan Kaito.

Ehem... mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Mau tahu?

Kaito dan Miku kissu, Miku mentransfer (?) obat di mulutnya ke mulut Kaito yang sedang tidur dengan cara Kissu.

Miku segera melepaskan Kissu nya dengan muka merah padam.

"Huh! jangan berpikir apa-apa, aku cuman mentransfer Obat itu kemulutmu!" omel Miku ke Kaito yang masih tidur

"..." kemudian Miku diam saja dan duduk di sofa terdekat dan tertidur.

Miku tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Kageito mengintip dari celah pintu.

* * *

-Malamnya-

"Kau sudah sembuh, Kaito-nii?" tanya Kageito melihat Kaito sehat walfiat yang berjalan ke meja makan.

Kaito hanya mengangguk saja.

"Mana Miku?" tanya Kageito yang sedang duduk di meja makan menunggu Miku yang memang hari ini kan dia yang masak.

"Maaf... kalau...la..ma..." ucap Miku dengan muka memerah dan pucat.

BRUK!

Miku pingsan.

"UWaaah! kali ini giliran Miku yang sakit!" teriak Kageito sambil memegang Kening Miku.

"Akan ku bawa ia ke kamar" ucap Kaito dan menggendongnya ala birdal style.

Kageito yang melihat Kaito berjalan ke kamarnya hanya komat-kamit berdoa.

"Semoga selanjutnya bukan aku yang sakit!" doa Kageito sambil komat-kamit setelah melihat 2 orang yang seatap dengannya sudah kena sakit panas, ia takut Miku sembuh giliran ia yang sakit.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : *muka blushing* Huahahahaha... saya kaga biasa ngebuat adegan kissu begitu...

Miku : Huweee! aku sudah di kissu 3 kali DX.

Chalice : Tau dari mana kau? yang pertama kaukan tidur?

Miku : Aku ngebaca ficmu!

Chalice : Oh... *berjalan mundur*

Miku : DAn saatnya membejek Chalice! *mengambil roadroller twins kagamine dan mengejar chalice*

Chalice : *ngacir* Untuk Reader maaf jika Kissunya kurang DX.

Miku : Tunggu! *ngejer chalice pakai roadroller*

Len & Rin : RoadRoller kami! *ngejer miku*

Kaito : Review ya XD.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	8. Go to Beach

Chalice : Gomeeeen! kalau Updatenya lama DX tapi mungkin chap selanjutnya very slow Update karena ide dan mood Chalice lagi tidak mendukung DX tapi tenang saja kaga bakal Discontinued karena Chalice sudah menetapkan hati untuk tidak mendiscontinued nih fic!

Miku : Sudah selesai curcolnya dan mulai Feedbacknya! :

* * *

**-Reviewer di chap 6 yang belum di bales-**

* * *

**OrinariNesu-chan :**

Iya, anda benar. dia tersenyum karena Miku tidak macam-macam dengan Kageito XD.

Benar, saking keselnya mereka ingin 'memberantas' kaa-sannya sendiri... anak durhaka (?) tersebut jangan di tiru oke *chalice di timpuk 2 es krim versi jumbo*

benarkah? bagus lah slow motionnya bikin tertawa XD.

Sudah update malah sudah update ke chap ke 8.

terimakasih atas Reviewnya~

* * *

**Aprian .K .Len :**

Chalice : Setuju! mustinya kau mengeluarkan bongkahan es atau longsor salju, Kai-Kai!

Len : Yuki-onna versi cowo, Si Kaito-nii?

Kaito : Aku bukan Yuki-onna! aku cowo! yuki-onna itu perempuan! dan jangan panggil aku Kai-Kai

Chalice : benar! Zeito terlalu nafsu sampai-sampai punya anak 6 sebenarnya si Zeito pengen buat lagi cuman- *chalice kena ketok es krim berwarna hitam (?)*

Mikuo : Ap, apa?! Kenapa kau nosebleed melihat pakaian seksi Kaiko ini! *nyiapin Negi*

Kaiko : *memakai baju ala ninja, lewat di depan Mikuo*

Mikuo : *pingsan sambil nosebleed*

Chalice : Benar juga ya...

Sudah update~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

**- balasan review di Chap 7-**

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana :**

silahkan saya kaga melarang kok *smilling*

Bikin blush? saya juga pas ngebuatnya tiba-tiba muka saya ikutan blushing, guling-guling? saya pikir bagian ini gak bikin ketawa ternyata bikin para reader ketawa~~ *bahagia*, Ke-Keren? akhirnya ada yang bilang saya keren *nangis bahagia*

Saya juga suka dengan KaiMiku.

TYPO? *pundung* ternyata masih ada toh... yosh! saya akan terus berjuang mengurangi hama-hama (?) yang bernama TYPO tersebut!

anda kaga cerewet kok, malah saya senang ada review yang kaya gitu, dan saya juga cerewet lho #bangga. (Len : Gitu saja bangga =.='' / Chalice : Kaga apa donk!)

sudah update~

terimakasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan :**

ciuman pertama Miku diambil waktu di chap 4 atau 5 ya? chalice lupa #plak.

Chalice : *ngelihat Kaito sambil sweadropped*

Kaito : *pundung sambil cakar-cakar tembok*

Chalice : BAKAITO! Ngilu tau! *nimpuk kaito pakai buku skenario*

Kaito : *tepar*

benarkah? saya senang ada yang bilang saya baik padahal saya ini pencinta buku berisi Psikopat (mulai lagi dah, sifat kaga nyambung chalice)

Ne-Nenek gayung? Ka-kakek ember? *sujud-sujud* Chalice belum mau matiiii! Maafkan chalice kalau membuat dosa mpok, mbah! *sujud-sujud di depan nenek gayung dan kakek gayung (?)* Karena pernah umpetin Gayung dan ember anda! (?) #abaikan saja si chalice yang gila.

terimakasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

**Hatsune Cherry :**

Kaga apa kok XD.

bagian Miku menghancurkan Sendok kedengaran aneh? *membaca ulang* Iya deh DX, ini sebenarnya Miku megang tuh sendok cuman karena mendengar igauan Kaito akhirnya saking keselnya tanpa sadar tuh sendok penyok karena tenaga super Miku.

Benarkah? saya akhirnya banyak peningkatan *tangisan bahagia*

Le, Lebih dari itu? *Pikiran aneh-aneh dimulai* *melirik KaiMiku lalu membisikin sesuatu* Maksudnya french kiss? Nanti saja kalau mereka sudah nikah, atau kalau perlu rated M nya saya buatin *mesum mode : ON* (Len & Rin : Ingat umur woy! *ngelindes Chalice*)

hehehehe... abaikan saja perkataan saya yang membahas kissu itu XD.

oke! saya akan keep writing! terimakasih atas penyemangatnya!

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya~

* * *

**OrinariNesu-chan :**

Benarkah? saya senang jika ada yang bilang cerita saya makin menarik *nangis bahagia*

Benar~ Miku sakit karena 'kissu' dengan Kaito, karena penyakit Kaito menular ke Miku~

Saya akan berjuang sampai tamat (semoga #plak.) terimakasih atas penyemangatnya~

sudah udpate~

* * *

**Aprian .K .Len :**

Suka aneh? kalau saya bilang sistemnya FFN-nya, soalnya saya pernah mereview di cerita orang lain cuman hasilnya kok gak muncul-muncul atau gak punya saya gak ke login padahal sudah login atau gak saya kaga login (saya main di rumah) karena saking males login saya mereview cerita orang cuman hasilnya... antara kaga berhasil-berhasil atau gak punya saya masih ke login cuman kaga kelihatan #chalice sudah dalam mode mencurhat.

benarkah? kaga kebanyakan note dan romancenya terasa? *mata bersinar-sinar*

wow, ... *melihat aprian dengan pandangan aneh lalu menjauh sedikit* #oke abaikan saja.

Kalau kau apa-apain Miku bisa-bisa si Kaito menghunus Gergaji esnya lho, hati-hati soalnya saya pernah kena gergaji esnya (?).

*ngelihat dada Miku dan Rin* kalau di lihat-lihat dada kalian kecil ya... (Rin dan miku : *sudah nyiapin negi dan roadroller*) *ngelirik ke arah Len* Len malah lebih flat (?) (Len : Ya iyalah! gua cowo bodoh! / Chalice : Kok muka lu lebih mendekati ke perempuan? *innocent face* / LenRinMiku : *ngebunuh chalice*)

*hidup lagi* sudah update~

terimakasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

**Kagamine Bella :**

3 kali? hehehehe... nanti saya di gampar mereka, sekarang saja saya sedang bersembunyi dari serangan 'maut' mereka *bersembunyi di balik tong sampah (?)*

terimakasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

**Hikari-chan :**

Ta-Tambahkan *blushing* hehehe... kelihatannya belum bisa deh XD, soalnya... Saya kaga kuat ngebuat kissu banyak-banyak, kaga tahu kenapa... tapi tenang saja Chap ini ada kok cuman agak GaJe saja XD.

sudah update.

romance? saya kaga tahu romance kaya apa #plak. tapi saya akan berusaha menambahkannya.

terimakasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

**Shiinonome :**

konnichiwa, shiino-chan~, Alurnya masih tempat yang sama? Yap betul XD soalnya saya bingung mau taruh dimana alurnya XD.

Benar juga! Saya kaga berpikir demikian! *menepuk tangan* soalnya adegan kissu si Miku mentransfer obat itu terinspriasi dari komik Junjou romantica bagian egoist (jujur saya suka banget baca komik itu cuman kalau bagian ada rate Mnya langsung saya skip soalnya saya masih di bawah umur)

TYPO masih ada? *pundung* saya sudah mencoba cuman tangan saya kaga bisa di ajak kompromi.

Jaa ne~ (?).

terimakasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

**Hikari San :****  
**

Hai juga XD.

Ngelihat Miku sakit o_0 gomen... kelihatannya saya kaga bisa nampilin soalnya udah saya skip XD.

Romance? doakan saya semoga di chap ini romancenya terasa soalnya saya kaga begitu bisa membuat romance XD.

Membuat Kaito cinta ke Miku? heheheh *evil grin* Saya juga kaga tahu kapan #plak.

Chalice : Oi, Kaito! jangan terlalu dingin! ntar nih ruangan jadi kutub utara (?) lho!

Kaito : Memang begitukan di skenarionya?! dan lagi bagus donk mencuekkan gadis-pencinta-negi-yang-kasar-itu!

Miku : What do you say, BAKAITO! *ngehajar KAito pakai negi*

Err... abaikan saja dialog diatas...

Miku get kidnappednya? Bakalan saya update kalau ada niat dan ide ya XD *chalice di tendang sama reader yang menunggu Miku get kidnapped* Gomen... saya kaga bisa update soalnya ide dan mood sedang tidak mendukung DX.

Sudah update~

terimakasih atas Reviewnya~

Oke! terimakasih atas penyemangatnya! saya akan terus berjuang untuk bisa mengupdate fic-ficku!

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice, tapi yamaha dan crypton future media. tapi cerita ini milik Chalice07.

Warning : Makin GaJe, Romance hilang disini, Abal, OOC, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Lebay, Bahasa gaul terdektesi disini, Alur kecepatan, Kaga nyambung karena Chalice lupa dengan alur cerita karyanya sendiri #plak.

Kaito : Happy Reading~ *makan es krim*.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

-Di suatu tempat-

Terlihat gadis berambut hitam memandang sebuah surat dengan gemeteran.

Lily yang baru saja datang di kediaman Shion melihat sahabatnya sedang gemeteran entah kenapa.

**PUK!**

"HYAAAA!" teriak Rui kaget ketika merasa sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh, Lily. Kau menganggetkan ku," ucap Rui sadar kalau yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Lily.

"Kau membaca apa? sampai-sampai gemeteran badanmu," ucap Lily.

Rui menghela nafas dengan pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana 3 anak dan suami mu itu?" tanya Lily sambil menengok kanan dan kiri.

"Mereka pergi belanja, soalnya persediaan makanan habis," ucap Rui sambil santai.

Lily hanya sweadropped ria melihat Rui.

'Dimana-mana istri yang belanja makan malam, ini suaminya... hadeh...hadeh...,' batin Lily sambil geleng-geleng.

"Oh ya, Lily. apa kau ingat sepupu Kaito yang bernama Teito itu?" tanya Rui ke Lily.

"Ah, Anaknya si... siapa saya lupa, Anaknya yang psikopat itu kan," ucap Lily kebingungan.

"Anaknya Tei sukone dengan Mokaito (?)," ucap Rui mengingatkan.

"Tu, Tunggu jangan bilang ka, kalau...," ucap Lily dengan ketakutan.

"Ka, Katanya Teito itu mau ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kaito...," ucap Rui.

Please wait a minute.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA! Aku harus meng-evakuasi Kaito, Akaito, Kaiko, Kageito, Kikaito, Nigaito! Sebelum mereka di otopsi Teito!" teriak Rui secara tiba-tiba sambil lari-lari kesana kemari.

Lily yang melihat Rui yang agak Telmi dan heboh sendiri hanya sweadropped-ria.

Lily melihat kertas surat tersebut ada di lantai karena penasaran ia ambil dan membacanya.

**"To : Rui, My bestfriend after Lily.**

**From : Tei Shion (?).**

**Rui~~~ Si Teito akan ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kaito dan Kageito lho~katanya dia penasaran dengan calon istri si Kaito the prince ice itu lho~~ mungkin 3 hari lagi dia akan datang dengan segera alias dengan pesawat jet (?)~~ ah~ pasti ada Lily di situ kan~? pasti kau komen kalau saya terlalu melebih-lebihkan sampai-sampai memakai pesawat jet~? tenang saya kaga jadi soalnya sayang bensinnya namanya juga jaman krisis BBM (?).**

**Kecup cinta untuk dua sahabatku~**

**by : Tei Shion (?) *hati*"**

Lily yang melihat ke SARAP-an sahabatnya yang sudah tingkat akut hanya cengo.

"Ke, Kecup cinta? dia masih belum berubah juga ya," ucap Lily sambil melipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

Lily segera menghadap ke Rui yang masih saja lari kesana-kemari.

"Hei, Rui. Kau tahu kapan Teito kesekolah Kaito?" tanya Lily.

Rui yang mendengarnya segera menghetikan aktivitas lari-larinya dan berpikir ala dektetive.

"Umm... seminggu lagi!" ucap Rui dengan tidak yakin.

Lily yang mendengarnya segera menepuk jidatnya.

"Katanya dia akan datang 3 hari lagi, apakah kau tidak baca seluruh isi surat ini?" tanya Lily dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Rui hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil cengengesan lalu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Astaga...," ucap Lily sambil geleng-geleng plus sweadropped.

* * *

-Miku and Kaito place- -At 06 : 00 PM-

"Hei, Kaito-nii, Miku-chan~" Panggil Kageito sambil memegang baki yang berisi makan malam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama Kaito.

Kaito hanya menatap Kageito.

"Bagaimana kalau kita besok pergi ke Pantai~ Besokkan Libur 3 hari~ dan sudah lama kaga ke pantai juga saya, Miku mau kaga ke pantai?" ucap Kageito dengan mata berseri-seri.

"Boleh! Boleh! Aku ikut!" teriak Miku antusias.

Kageito menatap Kaito.

"Tidak...," ucap Kaito singkat sambil membaca buku.

"Ayolah, kamu harus ikut! kan kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa menyetir kendaraan, kau tahukan terakhir ku memakai kendaraan yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan keadaan meledak (?), aku juga kaga mau naik kendaraan umum, takut ada apa-apa!" Teriak Kageito (Pantesan ngajak Kaito, buat jadi supirnya toh *manggut-manggut lalu kena timpuk es krim*)

"Kaga," ucap Kaito singkat lagi.

Kageito yang Kesel akhirnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, Miku-chan~ Kita pergi kepantai berdua saja yuk~~~ Tanpa Kaito~ tenang saja aku akan mengendarain kendaraan dengan aman kok!" ucap Kageito santai.

"Oke! yang penting kepantai!" teriak Miku _happy_.

Kaito yang mendengar kata 'berdua saja' Kaget dan terdiam.

**PLUK!**

Kaito menutup halaman buku tersebut dan menoleh ke arah Kageito.

"Aku ikut...," ucap Kaito sambil memutarkan bola matanya walau dia malas pergi.

"Baiklah! Besok kita pergi kepantai!" teriak Kageito antusias.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa sekolah libur 3 hari?" tanya Miku.

Kageito menepuk jidatnya.

'Oh iya! dia kan sakit demam hari ini! pantasan tidak tahu!' batin Kageito.

"Begini, penyebabnya adalah tadikan ada pelajaran memasak yang disuruh membuat kue... Rin Kagahime tanpa sengaja membuat tuh ruangan meledak, hebatnya kaga ada yang terluka... entah kenapa bisa meledak kaya gitu, terus Gakupo Kamui dan Len Kagamine yang juga ada pelajaran memasak dan dikarenakan ruangan memasak gosong (?) akhirnya mereka memasak di ruang kelas (?), tapi entah kenapa tuh kelas tiba-tiba meledak sampai kena kelas kita dan kelas 2-3! akhirnya kelas kita, kelas 2-2 dan kelas 2-3 di liburkan untuk di renovasi, dan ruangan memasak juga di renovasi. hebatnya tidak ada yang terluka akibat 'meledak' di pelajaran memasak," terang Kageito panjang lebar.

Miku manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Pantas saja ruang memasak meledak karena Rin, pasti dia memakai bubuk mesiu (?) bukan tepung... Diakan tidak bisa memasak," ucap Miku sambil sweadropped.

"Bu-Bubuk mesiu! kenapa kau bisa berpikir demikian, Miku-chan?" tanya Kageito dengan kaget.

"Dia menggunakan bubuk mesiu buat menjahilin Len dengan cara memakai bubuk itu untuk membuat petasan dan melemparkannya ke Len." ucap Miku sambil sweadropped.

Kageito hanya manggut-manggut mengerti sambil sweadropped.

'Aku pikir si Rin Kagahime memakai tuh mesiu buat nge-bom sekolah...,' batin Kageito dengan pikiran sarapnya.

Kaito hanya diam saja sambil membaca bukunya lagi.

* * *

-Besoknya- (cepet amat?!)

Terlihat pantai yang indah, matahari bersinar terang, Laut yang berwarna biru yang cantik, gelombang air (?) yang berderu-deru di laut, terlihat beberapa orang surfing alias menaikin papan luncur dan gelombang laut tersebut (?), beberapa orang bermain pasir dan berjemur [ Baca : Berjemur mirip ikan asin yang di jemur *chalice di bunuh massa*], Kedai-kedai makanan bertengger (?) di pantai tersebut, Pasir berwarna putih yang sangat cantik dan bersih (Baca : Banyak sampah / Reader : Jangan ngehancurin image lah!, BakaChalice!), dll.

Disana tepat di tangga (kaya harvest moon back to nature itu lho) terdapat Kaito, Miku dan Kageito yang udah mengganti baju mereka menjadi Bikini (khusus Miku) dan celana renang (khusus Kaito dan Kageito)

Miku memakai bikini berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, di bagian branya terdapat pita (?) di bagian talinya itu (?) author susah jelasinnya DX.

Kaito memakai celana biru laut.

Kageito memakai celana berwarna coklat (?) kehitaman.

"KYAAAAAA! Kita sudah sampai di pantai!" teriak Miku antusias lalu menoleh kebelakang.

Pas dia menoleh kebelakang dia melihat Kaito dan Kageito di kerubungin gadis-gadis seksi (?).

**"KYAAAA! KALIAN COWO YANG MANIS~"**

**"SIAPA NAMA KALIAN?"**

**"KALIAN TAMPAN SEKALI, MAU BERKENCAN DENGAN KU?"**

**"MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIH KU?"**

**"APAKAH KALIAN MASIH SINGLE?"**

**"GANTENG SEKALI KALIAN~"**

seperti itulah tanggapan para gadis-gadis seksi itu.

"Nama? maaf kami tidak bisa memberikan nama kami kekalian~" ucap Kageito sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, dia tersenyum sambil mengkedipkan matanya.

Jurus memikat wanita ala Kageito -Aktive- (?).

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak gadis-gadis itu histeris dan muka mereka blushing.

"Ne, Ne~ apakah kalian belum mempunyai pasangan?" tanya salah satu gadis seksi itu

"Apa kah lelaki berambut biru itu masih single?" tanya beberapa gadis itu sambil menunjuk Kaito yang sedang membaca buku dengan muka santai walau di mata para gadis itu adalah keren.

"Oh, dia sudah punya tunangan" ucap Kageito sambil berjalan mendekati Miku dan menariknya.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Miku.

**Chu!**

Kageito Mendorong Miku alhasil Membuat Miku dan Kaito tanpa sengaja KISSU! Karena Kageito yang rencanannya mereka cuman menempel menjadi KISSU!

"A...," Kageito hanya kehabisan kata-kata.

Kaito dan Miku hanya terbelalak kaget.

Para gadis disana kaget dan berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kaito hanya mengeluarkan pipi bersemu merah.

Miku memegang kedua pipinya dengan muka blushing.

Kageito kepalanya kena 3 benjol.

"Umm... A, Aku mau membeli minuman dulu, Ka, Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Miku dengan muka masih blushing.

"Kopi (Saya buat dia mesan Kopi karena minuman bukan es krim)," ucap Kaito santai walau masih ada 'bumbu' berwarna merah di pipinya.

Miku hanya blushing melihat sedikit rona merah Kaito yang masih bertengger karena kejadian tadi.

"Aku mau yang juice!" teriak Kageito.

Miku mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi ke _vending machine _yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Setelah Miku bener-bener kaga kelihatan Kaito menoleh kearah Kageito.

**SRESH! SRESH (?)!**

Terdengar suara asahan yang entah kapan ada cuman itu membuat Kageito kaget.

"Kageito... kau beraninya...," ucap Kaito yang entah kenapa punya jiwa psikopat (?) sambil memegang sebuah katana yang ia asah entah kapan ia punya tuh katana.

Kageito hanya diam saja dengan keringat dingin.

* * *

"Umm... Kopi, Kopi dan Juice," ucap Miku sambil memasukin beberapa uang receh ke dalam mesin itu dan mengambil 2 minuman.

Miku melihat-lihat.

"Negi... minuman negi kaga ada... Ah! ada! beruntungnya diriku~" ucap Miku senang dan memasukan 500 yen ke dalam mesin itu dan mengambil minuman rasa negi.

Miku memegang 3 kaleng minuman itu dan berlari ke tempat Kageito dan Kaito yang masih jauh.

"_h_ey gadis yang disana!_"_ terdengar sebuah suara.

Miku menoleh kearah suara itu dan melihat 3 lelaki berbadan tegap dan tampangnya memandang Miku err...mesum.

"A, Ada apa" ucap Miku dengan ketakutan dan mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Kau sendiri? bagaimana kalau kami menemaninmu?" tanya salah satu dari 3 lelaki itu.

"Ma, Maaf... teman-temanku sedang menungguku," ucap Miku sambil semakin mendekap kaleng-kaleng minuman itu.

"Kaga apa ditinggal sebentar, kau hanya bermain sebentar dengan kami di hotel kami," ucap salah satu lelaki itu atau dipanggil lelaki #2 (Reader : Authornya kaga kreatif =.='')

"Maaf, sa-saya menolak," ucap Miku takut dan tetap berjalan menerobos 3 lelaki itu tapi...

Apa daya seorang wanita berusaha menerobos lelaki berbadan tegap.

**SRET! KLONTANG!**

Tangan Miku ditarik lelaki berbadan tegap ke 3 (?), Alhasil kaleng-kaleng tersebut jatuh.

"UKH!" Miku kesakitan karena tangannya ditarik lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Kau kaga bisa kemana-mana , nona manis," ucap Lelaki berbadan tegap ke tiga itu.

Salah satu lelaki itu alias lelaki berbadan tegap ke 1 memegang tangan Miku yang satunya lagi.

Miku mukanya semakin pucat akan nasibnya plus lagi nih tempat sepi banget padahal masih siang.

"Let's Begin," ucap Lelaki berbadan tegap ke dua.

3 lelaki itu menampilkan wajah mesum mereka.

Miku mukanya makin memucat.

'Tolooong... Kaito! TOLONG AKU!' batin Miku sambil menutup matanya.

Entah kenapa Miku bisa berpikir minta di tolong sama Kaito, padahal dia membencinya... yah... hati kecilnya lah yang meminta walau itu mustahil karena Kaito kaga akan datang...

**SMACK!**

Kelihatannya tuhan berkehendak lain...

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : Makin GaJe =.='' apa boleh buat, otak ku langsung blank karena kepala ku sering di geplak temanku... akhirnya lama-lama saya sering mengalami lupa ingatan sampai-sampai nyaris saya melupakan nama temanku dan namaku sendiri...

Kaito : Kasihan sekali... *makan es krim*

Miku : Chalice kebanyakan Curhat!

Yanti . Lauren : *kebetulan ada di sebelah komputer Chalice* Jadi ini salahku gitu? Kamunya aja yang telmi makanya ku geplak agar otaknya jalan dan kaga TeLmi lagi! *mendengus kesal*

Chalice : *mata bersinar-sinar* Bernakah? tapi kok makin lama kecepata koneksi otakku lambat ya? *memegang kepala*

Y.L : Who knows *kembali ke komputernya*

Chalice : Yan-Yan (nama julukan yang saya buat ke dia walau ujung-ujungnya membuatnya marah =3=) jahat terlalu Cuek, Dingin!

Y.L : Bising lu, BakaChalice! *lempar buku komputer ke Chalice cuman kaga kena*

Chalice : *pundung*

Kaito & Miku : *makan snack sambil melihat acara berantem chalice dengan teman -sahabat- Chalice*

Kaiko : Oh ya... mungkin kalau dia ada ide mungkin dia akan memupdate cerita Fruit Love story tanpa menunggu LONL tamat, cuman dikarenakan dia lagi kaga ada mood ngebuatnya jadi kaga dia update dulu =3=

Kageito : Akhir kata... REVIEW XD.

Mind To REview.

Maaf jika nih bagian author note jadi curhatan, soalnya saya tidak punya teman curhat jadi kalianlah yang jadi 'korban' curhatan saya, soalnya semua yang di sekitar saya mulutnya suka bocorin rahasia dan kaga mau dengar pasti jawabnya seperti ini "Iya,yah begitu toh" Kejaaam #chalice di lempar ke laut berisi banyak hiu sama Reader dan teman-teman chalice yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ.

#oke abaikan saja kata-kata curhatan chalice yang gak mutu ini... dan abaikan saja chalice yang lebay ini...

* * *

P.S : Saya ingin bilang sesuatu yang penting yaitu :

- mungkin Miku get kidnapped dan Fruit Love Story (saya singkat : FLS) belum bisa saya update, karena saya akan menamatkan LONL (Love Or Not Love) dikarenakan Chalice sementara mengfokuskan ke LONL dulu, tapi kalau mungkin ada ide buat FLS pasti saya ketik terus saya Update.

- Mungkin (mungkin ya) kalau FLS tamat saya akan membuat Fic yang di side GakupoxLuka dengan judul Tuna and Eggplant Love story.

- terus setelah tamat tuh Fic tentang GakuLuka saya membuat lagi bagian MeiAkai judulnya Red Love Story.

- Lalu membuat Khusus DellHaku dengan judul Pure Whiet Love Story.

- Terakhir baru Miku get Kidnapped *Chalice di gampar orang-orang yang menunggu Miku get kidnapped*

tapi doa-doakan saya memenuhi target saya yang diatas itu oke XD?


	9. Help!

**-Balas Review-**

* * *

**Sonnae :**

Be-benarkah? *mata bling-bling* Tenang saja Sonnae~ anda masih mendingan dibanding saya~ saya kalau sudah telat banget pasti lupa dengan kelanjutannya dan akhirnya jadi Discontinued saking lupanya, hahaha *ketawa nista* makanya saya segera mengetik kalau sudah dapat pokok chapternya nanti *pundung* sebelum nasibnya seperti fic-fic ku yang lain #oke chalice sudah mulai masuk kedunia mencurhat.

*pundung* ah... saya kebiasa buat otopsi di Fic ku di fandom Grandchase *promosi mode on*

Hehehe XD apa boleh buat... pelajaran bahasa indonesia ku jelek soalnya XD *di jitak guru bahasa indonesia*

Baik XD, Dan aku masih menunggu LMLY mu~~ saya suka banget dengan ceritanya XD ganbatte ya, sonnae-Chan~ (All : Kok jadi OOT sih? / Chalice : Ukh... Kebiasaan *keringat dingin* / All : *gampar chalice*)

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Sonnae-chan XD.

* * *

**Hatsune Cherry :**

benarkah? *mata chalice sudah bersinar-sinar*

Huweee... saya yakin nih fic kaga bisa cepet update soalnya... ide sudah buntuuu *peluk balik ke Cherry*

Ratingnya naik jadi M *plak* maaf, maaf... saya bercanda, maksudnya tetap T kok, chap ini sebelum edit itu baru rated M XD.

Kelas berapa? umm... saya kelas... *pundung* Masih kelas 2 SMP... padahal saya pengen cepet-cepet kelas 3 SMA... *pundung di pojokkan*

Oke, Saya akan terus ganbatte!

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Cherry-chan~

* * *

**KagamineBella :**

Maaf chap kali ini kaga ada... sebelum edit saya sudah buat cuman agak berated M XD gomene...

Kaga apa, saya juga kebiasa nulis Review ke orang lain dengan review yang lebih gaje dibanding anda #plak.

terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Bella-chan.

* * *

**Aprian. K. Len :**

****maksud chalice cium jauh XD hehehe.

pasangan buah itu ngebom sekolah biar bisa libur~ alhasil mereka berhasil~ *chalice di lindes*

BTW, Hetalian itu manga apa? (all : Chalice kuper amat sih!/ Chalice : Gomene *pundung*)

kalau kaga ada nanti dianggap cowo donk, kan dia rata *plak*, atau kaga dia bakal dianggap wanita jejadian yang numpang lewat *chalice di timpuk negi* ( Gakupo : kok saya ngerasa ya...)

kaito : AKu lelaki tulen! bukan wanita! udah author panggil saya yuki-onna sekarang ada yang manggil saya demikian! AKU LELAKI TULEEEN!

Chalice : err... abaikan saja Kaito yang teriak-teriak gaje itu.

Siapa yang menolongnya? *grin* baca aja XD.

sudah update~

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Aprian-kun

* * *

**OrinariNesu-Chan :  
**

****terimakasih atas pujiannya XD.

Siapa yang menolongnya? *grin* baca aja XD.

benar, chalice juga penasaran (all : Lho? yang buat siapa? / Chalice : Chalice~/ All : Ya udah diem *sumpel mulut chalice pakai mouse*)

oke, saya akan mengupdate terus selama ide mengalir~

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Orinari-chan.

* * *

**Chap 9 sebelum edit :**

* * *

**Sonnae : Sudah saya edit XD~ maaf jika ini berated M tapi kaga apa sudah saya edit kok~ saya juga baru nyadar kalau ini berated M, arigatou atas pemberitahuannya XD~**

**umm... gimana ya... chalice juga kaga biasa... Gomene *garuk-garuk kepala*  
**

**semakin aneh, maklum otak chalice makin lama makin konslet *?*  
**

**terimakasih sudah mereview XD**

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-Chan : Bagus dan keren ya XD, u-ubah ke rated M?! tidak... saya tidak suka kalau salah satu ficku berbau rated M DX.**

**terimakasih sudah mereview XD**

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice tetapi Yamaha dan crypton future media, Chalice hanya punya alur dan cerita ini saja.

Warning : GaJe, TYPO, OOC, Abal, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Lebay.

Status : EDITED Chap 9 karena terlalu ekstrim yang sebelumnya.

~Happy Reading~

**SMACK!**

Miku menendang 'masa depan' lelaki yang didepannya, lalu dengan cepat ia menendang 'masa depan' lelaki di sampinganya, Setelah tangan kirinya bener-bener terlepas dia menjatuhkan lelaki di kanannya.

"Ukh...," Rintih 3 lelaki itu.

"Mentang-mentang aku perempuan, kalian seenaknya! Asalkan kalian ingat ya, aku pernah belajar Karate dan sudah sabuk hitam!" ucap Miku dengan sombong.

"Jangan sombong kau!" teriak lelaki berbadan tegap #2.

**DUAG!**

Miku menendang dagu lelaki berbadan tegap #2 itu.

**BRUG!**

Lelaki #3 bersiap menghajar Miku cuman sayang Miku berhasil menghindarnya dan menonjok lelaki itu, Karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ia lawan, Miku tidak menyadari Lelaki tegap yang pertama memegang sebuah balok dan...

**BUAK!**

Memukul belakang Miku.

"Ukh...!" ucap Miku kaget dan ia jatuh.

Lelaki berbadan tegap yang memukul Miku menginjak kepala Miku dengan satu kakinya.

Miku yang masih dalam keadaan bangun cuman saya badannya tidak bisa bergerak hanya geram.

"Walaupun kau pemegang sabuk hitam, tetapi kenyataan kekuatan wanita masih kalah dengan lelaki," ucap lelaki itu.

2 lelaki yang di kalah kan Miku segera bangun dan berjalan mendekati Miku.

"Sekarang kita apakan gadis ini?" tanya Lelaki berbadan tegap ke tiga.

"Tentu saja kita bawa~ mukanya lumayan, apa kita jual saja di klub malam? Lebih lumayan di banding kita pakai buat bermain~" ucap lelaki berbadan tegap ke dua sambil memegang dagu Miku.

Miku hanya mendeathglarekan.

"Ide yang bagus," setuju 2 lelaki itu sambil memegang sebuah tali.

"Cuman, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar lalu kita bawa ke klub malam? Lebih enak bukan?" ucap Lelaki berbadan tegap ke tiga.

2 berbadan tegap itu mengangguk setuju dan mereka menatap Miku lagi dengan pandangan mesum.

"KALIAN AKAN KUBUNUH JIKA BERANI MENYENTUHKU!" teriak Miku kesal.

"Tenang saja~ kami akan membuatmu nyaman~" ucap 3 lelaki itu.

"Aku yang pertama ya," ucap lelaki berbadan tegap pertama.

2 lelaki itu mengangguk setuju.

Mereka membawa Miku kesuatu tempat (ingat, Badan Miku tidak bisa bergerak) Miku hanya bergeram kesal dan terus berteriak-teriak.

* * *

_**-Di sebuah ruangan yang pasti mirip toilet-**_

3 lelaki itu membawa Miku ke dalam toliet yang sudah cukup tidak terurus walau agak luas dan kebetulan tempat itu dekat dengan lokasi kejadian tadi.

"Kalian jaga depan ya," ucap Lelaki itu sambil menunjuk dua temannya.

Dua lelaki itu mengangguk berati iya, Lelaki pertama Segera menutup pintu dan menoleh ke Miku dan memandangnya dengan mesum.

Miku hanya bergeram kesal dan dia tidak bisa menghajar lelaki itu karena kaki dan tangannya diikat.

Lelaki berbadan tegap pertama itu hendak memegang Miku.

"TIDAK! KU-KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU, BA*****N!" Teriak Miku.

"Rambut kau kubilang manis kalau terurai~" ucap Lelaki itu dan melepaskan ikatan rambut Miku.

"SU-SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GANGGU AKU! KAITO! TOLONG AKU!" Teriak Miku dengan suara yang cukup kencang dan mukanya sudah mulai mau menangis

**CRAT!**

Pipi Miku tergores benda tajam, bagian yang tergores itu mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah.

"!" Miku hanya terbelalak kaget.

"Diam, atau kau akan kami bunuh," ucap Lelaki itu sambil memegang sebuah pisau.

Miku hanya diam dengan muka ketakutan dia masih mengeluarkan air mata saking ketakutannya.

Lelaki itu sedang melepaskan ikatan di tali branya Miku.

'Ti-Tidak! toloong aku! kaito!" batin Miku ketakutan.

**DUAK! BUAG!**

Pintu di dobrak seseorang dengan kasar dan...

Lelaki yang hendak melepaskan ikatan tali bra Miku Terjatuh karena merasa ada yang menghajarnya.

"Si, Siapa kau!" teriak Lelaki itu geram dan segera menoleh ke arah Sang 'pelaku'

"Apa? Aku tidak menanggung kau bertemu hari esok jika kau masih berani mau menyentuh tunanganku (?)," ucap orang itu atau kita panggil dengan Kaito Shion yang menatap Lelaki itu dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

Lelaki itu kaget dan ketakutan.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa masuk! bukannya Ada dua temanku didepan!" teriak Lelaki itu.

"2 temanmu? Maksudmu mereka?" ucap Kaito dan menarik sesuatu dan melemparnya kearah lelaki itu.

**BRUG!**

Terlihat 2 lelaki berbadan tegap terlempar dan jatuh di lantai dengan badan penuh luka seperti kena sambetan sesuatu dan beberapa badan mereka lebam.

Lelaki berbadan tegap itu hanya terbelalak kaget.

Miku juga tidak kalah kagetnya.

**CRING!**

Kaito menghadapkan Sebuah benda yang panjang dan bercahaya di depan Muka lelaki itu yang nyaris kena.

"Pergi dan tinggalkan gadis itu atau Aku tidak menanggung kalian semua tinggal nama di dunia ini," ucap Kaito dengan ketus dan dengan tatapan tajam yang mirip pembunuh (?).

3 Lelaki itu segera pergi tunggang langgang dengan ketakutan.

"MA-Maafkan kami!" teriak mereka sebelum pergi.

Kaito yang melihat mereka masih dalam tatapan tajam dan pembunuh.

Miku hanya menatap Kaito dengan tatapan masih kaget dan cengo.

Kaito menoleh kearah Miku yang membuat Miku Kaget dan ketakutan karena melihat sisi menyeramkan Kaito.

Kaito berjalan mendekati Miku yang tali branya bagian kiri terlepas ( Jangan ada yang pikir macem-macem =.='' ingat umur dan tobatlah sebelum terlambat! *plak!*) Miku hanya mendeathglarekan Kaito.

"A-Apa?!" ucap Miku.

**SREK!**

Kaito mengikat kembali tali bikini Miku yang terlepas.

Miku yang melihatnya hanya kaget dan membuat Miku blushing.

"Kau...," ucap Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Miku.

"...Sungguh bodoh, Bisa di culik dengan mahluk lemah seperti itu," ucap Kaito ketus

Kaito membalikkan badannya dan mengakat bahunya "Yah, apa boleh buat, Miku Hatsune gadis yang lemah dan bodoh, makanya gampang di bawa orang dan hampir diapa-apakan," ucapnya dengan dingin.

Miku yang mendengarnya hanya geram dan merasa bakal ngebanting KAito jika tangannya tidak diikat.

"Tetapi...," Ucap Kaito dan membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Miku kesal dan penasaran.

**GREB!**

Kaito memeluk Miku yang membuat Miku terbelalak kaget.

"!"

"Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa...," Ucapnya dan mempererat pelukannya.

Miku masih dalam mode cengo dan kaget

"Umm... Kai...Kaito...," Panggil Miku yang masih dalam keadaan kaget.

"..." Kaito tidak memberi respon... dia masih memeluk Miku dengan erat dan menutup matanya.

"Kau terbentur apa sampai-sampai kau begini?" ucap Miku dengan bingung.

"..." Kaito hanya diam saja.

"Oy! BaKaito! kalau kaga mau menjawab lepaskan pelukanmu itu dan lepaskan tali yang mengikatku ini!" teriak Miku kesal.

"Diam, dan biarkan aku tetap memelukmu," ucap Kaito tenang walau nadanya menyeramkan.

Miku akhirnya memilih diam.

Miku mendengar suara degup jantung yang kencang.

'Suara degup jantung Kaito cepat... apakah dia khawatirin aku?' batin Miku sambil bermuka blushing mendengar suara Detak jantung Kaito yang masih tetap cepat.

Mkiku melihat di lantai terdapat benda panjang berkilat.

"Umm... Bakaito... Sejak kapan kau punya pedang?" ucap Miku dengan bingung.

"...Aku mendapatkan itu dari Gakupo dan mengatakan aku harus membawa ini kalau ketempat yang tidak meyakinkan, tapi berguna juga pada akhirnya," terang Kaito dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Miku hanya menampilkan wajah kecewa karena Kaito tidak memeluknya lagi.

Kaito memegang pipi Miku di bagian lukanya.

Miku semakin Blushing dan mukanya udah kaya kain merah yang di kasih perwarna merah banyak-banyak (?).

"Kita segera ke mobil dan mengambil P3K sebelum ini kena infeksi," ucap Kaito dengan nada khawatir.

Miku hanya terkaget dengan nada khawatir Kaito.

* * *

_**-MIKU POV-**_

Aku merasa kecewa karena Kaito melepaskan pelukannya yang bagiku nyaman... TU-tunggu?! aku bilang kecewa?! akh... lupakan saja itu... tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang tadi melihat Kaito menolongku... dan aku merasa nyaman Kaito memelukku... entah kenapa ketakutan yang tadi ku alami hilang setelah ia peluk aku...

Tiba-tiba Kaito memegang pipiku di bagian lukanya.

Spontan saja mukaku merasa panas dan aku yakin pasti sekarang sudah mirip Kain merah yang di kasih perwarna banyak-banyak (reader : Kok jadi kain merah?! Aneh banget!/ Chalice : Soalnya kalau kepiting rebus, udang rebus, tomat, lobster rebus. udah terlali Mainstream =3=).

"Kita segera ke mobil dan mengambil P3K sebelum ini kena infeksi," ucap Kaito dengan nada khawatir.

Spontan saja aku kaget mendengar nada Khawatir yang pertama kali ku dengar.

Oke... mungkin aku sangat lebay, karena pasti biasa saja jika orang khawatir dengan orang yang di kenalnya bukan? Tapi ini berbeda cerita kalau yang mengatakan itu si Kaito Shion yang terkenal akan kepintarannya, ketampanannya, orang yang dingin, orang yang masa bodo, Idola terkenal!, si prince ice!, dll yang membuat murid-murid di sekolah terkagum-kagum kepadanya.

"Umm... Oke..." ucap ku.

"Umm... Miku..." panggil Kaito dengan muka agak memerah.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Itu..." ucapnya dengan muka memerah.

WHAT?! Mu, mukanya memerah?! memang dia mau ngomong apa?! spontan saja mukaku merasa agak memanas.

_**-Miku Pov End-**_

* * *

_**-Kaito POV-**_

Aku merasa mukaku merasa memerah.

"Miku... aku..." ucapku dengan muka merasa memanas.

"ADa apa?" ucap Miku dengan penasaran dan blushing juga.

"Umm..." entah kenapa aku mau mengomong sesuatu tapi rasanya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Ada apa?!" ucap Miku semakin gusar.

"...Kaga ada" ucapku pada ujung-ujungnya

"Hei! memang kau mau ngomong apa?! cepetan aku penasaran!" teriak Miku kesal

"Kaga ada apa-apa... Ayo kita kembali ke Mobil... untuk ambil P3K," ucapku dan aku merasa mukaku masih memanas.

Aku melihat Miku tidak berdiri-berdiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya ku.

"Kakiku sakit... tidak bisa bergerak...," ucap Miku dengan lesu.

Aku hanya kaget... dan beberapa detik kemudian aku diam dan menghela nafas pasrah.

Apa boleh buat...

Lalu segera ku gendong dia ala bridal style.

"KYAAAAAAA! Turunkan aku!" teriak Miku dan memukul-mukul pundaku.

"Bisakah kau hentikan pukulan mu itu? dan jika aku tidak menggendongmu apakah kau mau ku tinggal kau disini?" ucapku ketus

Akhirnya dia diam dan menurut dengan muka yang masih blushing.

Aku merasa dia manis sekali kalau mukanya memerah.

Tunggu? apakah tadi aku mengatakan dia manis? iya? oke lupakan saja perkataan ku tadi...

Aku segera membawa Miku dan berjalan kearah tempat Mobilku yang parkirkan di parkiran dan mengobati lukanya memakai obat merah dan handyplast lalu aku dan Miku mencari Kageito karena permintaan Miku.

Entah kenapa aku melihat Miku memperdulikan Kageito membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan geram...

perasaan apa ini?

* * *

_**-Kageito PLACE- -KAITO POV END-**_

Kageito menerima sebuah pesan.

"Hmm... jadi Teito datang 3 hari lagi ya... hmm.. aku berharap dia tidak memutilasiku seperti dia mutilasi Kodok dan nyaris memutilasi Akaito-nii," gumam Kageito.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mutilasi kau?" terdengar suara familiar di telinga Kageito.

Kageito segera menoleh kearah sumber suara dan terperanjat kaget.

"Te-TEITO!?" teriak Kageito kaget.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : Apakah updateku terlalu cepat? Maaf-maaf... padahal aku sudah bilang bakal lama updatenya, Dan chap ini saya edit sedikit karena berbau rated M, karena saya kaga mau fic ini masuk ke rated M jadi saya edit... gak apa-apakan kalau belum ada kissunya?

Miku : Hei! memangnya Kaito mau ngomong apa?!

Chalice : H-I-M-I-T-S-U~

Miku : *hajar chalice*

Kaito : *blushing karena mengingat chap chalice yang belum di edit*

Chalice : *babak belur* Gomen...(_ _) saya entah kenapa bisa punya ide ngebuat chapternya menjadi se-mesum itu tapi untung saja udah saya edit jadi fic ini tidak masuk ke rated M... rencanannya sebelum edit atau udah edit sih pengen buat Kaitonya nangis cuman kaga jadi =3= *di gampar kaito*, dan saya kaga tahu chap depan bakal fast update atau slow update... soalnya sampai sini saja kebuntuan ide saya =3=.

Kaito & Miku : Review ya XD maaf kalau chap ini yang belum di edit itu berbau Rated M XD tapi tenang saja sudah saya edit kok XD.

Mind To Review?


	10. Taito Shion

**Love Or Not Love** ラブラブであろうとなかろうと

Chalice : Maaf kalau Updatenya telat, akhir-akhir ini chalice sibuk =3=

Miku : Sibuk atau kaga ada ide atau malas cari ide?

Chalice : Ukh! baiklah chalice mengaku, Chalice sudah mentok idenya...=A= Jadi gomenansai jika nih fic makin GaJe dan aneh.

Miku : Payah! payah! BakaChalice payah! payah! payah! payah!

Len & Rin : Payah! payah! payah! *nyanyi*

Kaito : Kalian lagi koor ya?

MikuRinLen : Bukan, BAKAITO! kami sedang mengejek Chalice!

Kaito : Oh... *manggut-manggut*

Chalice : Aku memang payah... sampai-sampai diejek LenRinMiku..., Miku feedback... Kaito Disclaimer...

Miku : Kaga ah, gua cape!

Kaito : aku mau pacaran dengan es krimku (?).

Chalice : Len! Rin!

LenRin : *sigh*

Len : Feedback :

* * *

**Kawaii Hakemi-Gotcha :**

Hehehehe... Chalice masih di bawah umur jadi tidak bisa membuat cerita 'Lemon' tapi kalau bloodscene saya bisa (Len : sama aja!)

Miku : Masa? biasanya kau kalau bosan baca cerita di FFN kau suka baca cerita yang 'lemon' secara diam-diam, kan? katanya masih di bawah umur, kok kaya gitu?

Chalice : Uuush! itu udah lama! chalice udah tobat! jadi jangan buka aib saya yang dulu! ingat setiap orang pasti bisa berubah!

Miku : Terserah *memutarkan bola mata*

#abaikan yang diatas.

Hahahaha, Berati Hara-chan mirip Chalice donk XD *dibunuh*

saya sudah update walau sudah telat sih XD

Terimakasih sudah mereview, Hake-chan XD (boleh kan chalice panggil demikian?)

* * *

**Hatsune Cherry :**

eh? anda smp 2? chalice pikir anda kelas 3 smp lho,

Iya maksud chalice itu Taito XD, chalice lupa namanya soalnya keluarga shion banyak jadi chalice lupa namanya Taito bukan Teito XD.

terimakasih atas penyemangat dan reviewnya, cherry-chan XD.

* * *

**Teika Vertrag :**

terimakasih atas pujiannya, Teika-chan XD. tapi chalice yakin sekarang ceritanya hancur, soalnya chalice tidak mengupdate-update fic ini XD.

ah, anda musti membuat email dulu (chalice sarankan Gmail, soalnya chalice pernah pakai Yahoo, kaga bisa masuk-masuk), anda pencet sign up dan isi Username (terserah anda) Email (nama email anda) Password (Password anda), Setelah terdaftar anda ke web email (seperti atau ke ) anda untuk mengaktifkannya, setelah anda masuk ke web itu, kalau ada tanda Email dari Fanfiction anda pencet suratnya untuk buka emailnya dan pencet yang ada tulisan biru itu, sudah deh XD (maaf kalau gaje penjelasan saya, soalnya chalice payah memberi penjelasan ( _ _)

maaf kalau telat memberi saran, soalnya chalice belum update nih fic *pundung*

terimakasih atas reviewnya dan boomarknya, Teika-chan XD.

* * *

**Mizukawa Mami :**

Chalice juga setuju XD chalice sebenarnya suka dengan Kaito yang cool seperti ini tapi enakkan kalau Kaito yang baka soalnya lebih lucu XD.

Jangan, chalice saranin jangan... ntar anda bisa-bisa ke fic yang lemon lagi... *ketakutan* Chalice takut sudah mengeluarkan ajaran sesat kepada reader dan anda sekalian... (oke, chalice memang lebay, jadi mohon jangan marah)

sudah update XD

terimakasih atas pujian dan reviewnya, Mami-chan (boleh chalice panggil demikian?) XD

* * *

**Hikari-San :**

kaga apa kok , Hikari-san XD.

sudah update XD

terimakasih atas penyemangat dan reviewnya, Hikari-san XD.

* * *

**Aprian. K. Len :**

Kaga tahu *ikutan bingung* (Miku : lho? kok authornya kaga tahu sendiri?!) soalnya yang di kepala chalice ada bayangan seperti ini : Di dekat itu ada tempat sebuah kamar mandi (toilet maksudnya) yang cukup luas cuman sudah tidak terurus (?). oke ini memang ngaco, soalnya chalice payah dalam membentuk imajinasi chalice ke tulisan DX.

Iya, dia pakai teleport *di bunuh reader* maaf, maaf, dia naik pesawat jet seperti apa yang dikatakan Tei XD.

terimakasih atas review dan penyemangatnya, Aprian-kun XD.

* * *

**OrinariNesuchan : **

Terimakasih atas Pujiannya, Orinari-chan XD.

Hahahaha, chalice yang ngetik aja ikutan kaget lho XD mungkin karena saking kesal nya makanya dia kaya gitu kali ya *di timpuk es krim*

Chalice juga kaga tahu *di tabok*

sudah update XD.

terimakasih atas review dan penyemangatnya, Orinari-chan XD

* * *

**Kisasa Kaguya :**

Benar, suatu yang tidak bisa dipercaya bukan? *chalice di timpuk es krim*

Benar, dia sudah mulai agresif jadi kita musti mengamankan Miku *chalice di gergaji es balok*

Terimakasih atas review dan Penyemangatnya, Sasa-chan XD.

* * *

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri : **

Jangan, chalice saranin jangan... ntar anda bisa-bisa ke fic yang lemon lagi... *ketakutan* Chalice takut sudah mengeluarkan ajaran sesat kepada reader dan anda sekalian... (oke, chalice memang lebay, jadi mohon jangan marah)

Setuju, tapi kalau cool dia keren *muka blushing*

Sangat banyak, chalice sampai tidak bisa hafal, chalice cuman paling hafal itu Kage, Taito, Kaiko, Kaito, Akai, Kikai, Nigai, Mokai, dan tidak tahu siapa lagi #plak.

tidak gaje kok XD

Sudah lanjut XD.

terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

Rin : Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya chalice? Jangan mimpi deh kau chalice (Chalice : *pundung*) Sampai kapanpun Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan crypton future media.

Warning : GaJe, tidak kesesuaian Eja EYD, fic cacad, fic GaJe, Lebay, Kaga jelas apa maksud chalice, Semakin bosenin karena chalice lagi bingung, OOC dengan indahnya.

Rated : T (bisa saja suatu saat ratingnya naik :P)

~happy Reading~

* * *

"Ta, Taito!" teriak Kageito kaget.

Lelaki matanya di perban itu hanya menampilkan senyum sinis.

"Konnichiwa, Kageito," Sapanya.

"Tu, Tunggu sebentar! kenapa bisa kau ada disini! bukannya kau akan datang ke tokyo 3 hari lagi!" Teriak Kageito.

Taito yang mendengar teriakan Kageito hanya tersenyum tapi bagi Kageito itu senyuman yang menyeramkan.

"Aku naik Pesawat Jet~ aku penasaran seperti apa tunangan Kaito itu," ucapnya dengan nada yang membuat Kageito bergindik ngeri.

Kageito hanya sweadropped berjamaah melihat sepupunya yang gajenya hampir sama dengan kakak pertamanya (Akaito) dan ibunya (?).

"Nah, mana Kaito dan tunangannya itu?" tanya Taito sambil celingak-celinguk sambil bermainkan pisau bedahnya yang entah kapan dia pegang.

"aku tidak akan memberi tahukan karena aku punya firasat buruk," ucap Kageito sambil melipatkan tangannya.

"Ah, itu Kaito dan sangat di kejutkan dia bersama seorang gadis," ucap Taito melihat Kaito dan Miku berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kageito langsung jatuh ala anime, padahal udah gaya keren-kerenan dasar Kaito Baka!, batin Kageito.

"Lho, siapa yang di samping Kageito?" tanya Miku setelah mereka berdua sudah sampai di dekat mereka.

"Ah, Pasti kau Tunangan Kaito kan?" tanya Taito sambil memegang tangan Miku.

"Eh, I, Iya...Ka, kau siapa ya?" tanya Miku

"Taito Shion," ucap Taito.

"Umm... kenapa marganya sama dengan kaito? Aku tidak mendengar (baca : Menguping) ada yang namanya Taito," ucap Miku dengan muka polos

"Tentu saja, walau nama Marga sama tapi kami hanya sepupu kok, bukan saudara," ucap Taito dengan santai.

"oh, namaku Miku hatsune, Salam kenal," ucap Miku dengan senyuman.

"Salam kenal juga, Hatsune-chan," ucap Taito dan mengkissu miku secara tiba-tiba.

"!" Miku terbelalak kaget.

"!" Kageito mulutnya menganga besar.

Kaito hanya membelalakan matanya alias dia terkejut berat (?).

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Miku.

"Hahahaha, gadis yang energik," ucap Taito sambil tertawa pelan (?).

"Ta, Taito! apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kageito.

"...Taito, aku akan membunuhmu sebentar lagi," Ucap Kaito dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Aku dengan senang hati menunggunya~" ucap Taito provokator sambil tersenyum.

aura gelap Kaito makin pekat dan sudah memegang pedangnya yang ia dapat dari Gakupo, sahabatnya yang di julukin Cewe terong (?).

Kageito dan Miku hanya bermuka panik melihatnya.

"Rest in peace, Taito!" ucap Kaito dan berlari ke arah Taito dan ingin menebasnya.

"Menarik," ucap Taito dan entah kapan dan darimana, di tangan Taito udah megang beberapa pisau bedah (kaya Sebastian di Black butler itu lho, pisaunya di selipin di sela-sela jari XD)

Kageito dan Miku sudah panik ngelihat mereka mengeluarkan senjata berbahaya.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Teriak Miku.

**SLAP!**

* * *

**BGM : Lagu suram (terserah Reader, Apa aja boleh #plak)**

**JRENG!**

Terlihat Pipi Kaito bagian kanan terdapat jiplakan tangan, terlihat Kaito sedang makan Es krim dengan 4 siku-siku di kepalanya.

**JRENG!**

Terlihat Pipi Taito bagian kiri terdapat jiplakan tangan, Taito sedang membedah sebuah katak dengan 4 siku-siku di kepalanya.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Terlihat Kageito ngakak.

**WUUUSH...**

Miku hanya sweadropped.

**DOOOOEEEENG...**

Terlihat Kaito dan Kageito ada di meja makan dan duduk cuman mereka membuang muka satu sama lain.

Aura di belakang mereka sama-sama gelap.

Kageito masih tetap ngakak dan guling-guling, ketawa kaga jelas.

"HAHAHAHA! AKU... TIDAK BISA BERHENTI KETAWA! MELIHAT KAITO-NII DAN TAITO MENDAPATKAN JIPLAKAN TANGAN DI WAJAH MEREKA, APALAGI MENGINGAT MEREKA YANDERE (?), TSUNDERE (?), KUUDERE (?) , DAN DINGIN! HAHAHAHA" Kageito masih tetap ngakak guling-guling.

Kaito dan Taito mendapatkan yang tadi 4 siku-siku di kepalanya kini membelah diri (?) menjadi 8 siku-siku di kepala mereka (?).

Kaito membukakan pintu sedangkan Kageito masih guling-guling, Taito mendorong Kageito yang guling-guling sampai keluar.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**DJUG! BUAK! DUAG! DRRREEEEEK! DUAK! BREK! BRUAK! (Suara Kageito jatuh dari tangga)**

Kageito jatuh dari tangga dan...mari mengheningkan cipta... Ralatkan hening ciptanya, maksudnya Pingsan dengan tengkurep dengan tidak elitnya.

**PLOK! PLOK!**

Kaito dan Taito menepuk tangan mereka seperti habis menyelesaikan sebuah sesuatu perkara yang kaya dikomik-komik itu lho, bukan menepuk tangan mereka satu sama lain seperti berkomplotan, immposible jika mereka setim!

**"Sesuatu yang berisik sudah di basmi" **ucap mereka dengan nada gelap.

Miku hanya sweadropped ria melihat apa yang didepannya.

'Apa mereka selalu begini kalau bertemu satu sama lain?' batin Miku

* * *

Miku dan Kageito ada di ruang tamu.

Terlihat kepala Kageito terdapat perban, pipi di kasih handyplast, muka memar, kaga tahu habis berantem atau gara-gara jatuh dari bukit (?) atau gara-gara jatuh dari tangga yang pasti dia mukanya kaya gitu.

"Ouch... sakit banget badanku..." ucap Kageito sambil memegang pipinya yang memar,

"Makanya jangan berlari ke arah mereka, sok jago sih" ucap Miku dengan sweadropped.

Di dekat mereka terlihat Kaito dan Taito saling mendeathglare (?).

"Aku bukan sok jago! aku cuman melindungin topeng ku yang terjatuh, lihat! topengku retak gara-gara duo mahluk itu!" teriak Kageito sambil nunjuk topeng yang selalu bertengger dikepalanya cuman tuh topeng sekarang retak.

Miku hanya sweadropped.

kenapa bisa demikian?

Lets see...

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_**JRENG!**_

_Terlihat Kaito dan Taito sedang memamerkan Masakan mereka (?) kenapa demikian? mereka berantem dan mendapatkan usul dari Miku dan Kageito kalau bertarungnya memasak saja bukan pakai senjata,_

_'Heran saya, Keluarga Shion itu mafia, atau yakuza, atau gangster atau konglomerat?! kok pada punya senjata berbahaya?!" Tanya Miku ke Kageito sambil sweadropped._

_"Konglomerat lah! memang kami yakuza, Gangster dan Mafia yang aneh itu?!" Omel Kageito lalu dia diam sebentar._

_"Kenapa diam?" tanya Miku._

_"Hehehe... kelihatannya keluarga Shion itu punya sedikit cabang (?) Yakuza...," ucap Kageito sambil cengengesan._

_Miku hanya sweadropped._

_"Tapi Shion di keluarga kami itu bukan Yakuza kok cuman kami punya senjata masing-masing agar melindungin diri kami, kau tahukan keluarga bangsawan (?) maskudnya keluarga yang mempunya perusahaan yang banyak mirip seperti keluarga Hatsune itu sering diincar baik dari perusahaan rival dan orang jahat, Tapi kalau keluarga Taito itu mereka pemimpin Yakuza," ucap Kageito dengan muka innocent_

_Miku hanya double sweadropped, dan mereka segera menoleh ke arah Kaito dan Taito yang sedang saling death glare._

_"OI! KALIAN HARUS MENJADI JURI SIAPA YANG PALING ENAK MASAKANNYA KARENA KALIAN YANG MEMBERI USUL!" Teriak Dua mahluk dengan 4 siku-siku di kepalanya._

_''He, Hei... sejak kapan si Maniac es krim itu bisa marah, seperti anak kecil bertengkarnya dan berteriak?" tanya Miku melihat Kaito OOC(?)._

_"Dia memang begitu kalau dia bertemu Taito, ujung-ujungnya selalu bertengkar," ucap Kageito sambi sweadropped juga._

_"oh...,"_

_**Hening...**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"KALIAN! SAMPAI KAPAN DISITU! CEPETAN MENJADI JURINYA!, BAKAGIRL! BAKAMASKED!" Teriak Kaito dan Taito._

_Miku dan Kageito hanya sweadropped, mereka berdua melihat belakang dua mahluk itu terdapat aura gelap yang sangat pekat dan mereka beradu death glare lagi cuman kali ada percikan listrik._

_dua mahluk ini hanya sweadropped._

_"Gi, Gimana kalau kalian saling memakan masakan kalian masing-masing?" tanya Kageito dan tanpa sengaja topengnya jatuh dari kepalanya dan menggelinding (?) ke arah Pertarungan Kaito dan Taito._

_Tanpa sengaja (atau sengaja ya?) Kaito dan Taito menginjaknya_

_Kageito kaget , mulut menganga, mukanya pucet, backgroundnya terdapat petir._

_"UWAAAAH! TOPENG KUUU!" teriak Kageito dan berlari ke arah Kaito dan Taito yang masih bertengkar_

_Miku melihat Kaito dan Taito udah sangat kesal dan bersiap bertarung dengan tangan mereka (heh?), ia juga melihat Kageito nyari mati alias mendekati mereka demi menyelamatkan his Masked (ahahahaha, chalice bingung dia suka banget ama topengnya atau kaga tapi chalice buat dia sayang ama topengnya soalnya rata-rata Shion bersaudara pencinta es krim jadi es krim terlalu mainstream (?))_

_**BUAG! DUAK! NGEK! GYAAAAA! SAYA KHILAF! DUAK! PRANG! BUG!**_

_'Semoga kau berada disisinya,' batin Miku._

_-End flash back-_

* * *

Miku dan Kageito masih tetap berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari Kaito menatap mereka dengan tatatapan...ehem... aura gelap alias dia cemburu.

Taito yang melihat Kaito cemburu hanya diam saja.

"Hei, Kaito." panggil Taito.

"apa?" tanya Kaito dengan nada kesal dan menoleh ke arah Taito

"Apa kau sangat menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Taito sambil menunjuk Miku.

"..." Kaito hanya diam saja.

"Tidak! aku tidak suka dengan gadis pecinta negi itu," ucap Kaito dan menoleh ke arah Miku dan Kageito.

Taito hanya mengeluarkan seringai.

"Jadi kalau gadis itu ku bunuh kaga apa kan?" Ucapan Taito membuat Kaito kaget.

"A, Apa?" tanya Kaito dengan mata sedikit terbelalak.

Taito hanya mengeluarkan senyuman psikopat yang membuat Kaito punya firasat buruk.

"Kaga apa kan kalau aku membunuh Miku Hatsune? Sudah lama aku tidak membunuh orang,"

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : Ukh... romancenya kaga ada... *pundung*

Miku : aku merasa ini sangat gaje! Dasar GADIS GAJE!

Chalice : Ukh... Miku... kenapa kau mengejekku terus? *nangis di pojokkan*

Kaito : *sweadropped*

Len : baiklah, kita abaikan saja chalice yang gila itu intinya...

Rin : *teriak pakai toa* REVIEW YAAA!

Mind To Review?


	11. Let's Find Miku

Chalice : Uhuk... maaf kalau saya lama update TTATT entah kenapa chalice akhir-akhir ini kaga punya ide buat nerusin cerita ini yang mentok gegara Taito! *nunjuk mahluk Yandere tersebut*

Taito : Apa salahku?

Chalice : Kaga ada sih.. cuman mentok aja TTATT.

Kagemi : Abaikan saja Chalice yang nangis di pojokkan karena meratapi nasib, apalagi beban buat update bertambah umm... ada... 25 atau 24 atau 23 atau 22 yang musti di update atau lebih?... *ngitung pakai jari*

Aoi : HAHAHAHA! *bahagia* AOI BAHAGIA MELIHAT CREATOR KITA DALAM MASALAH! HAHAHA *sangat bahagia* #Durhaka kepada pembuatnya #plak.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice... *pundung* tapi milik *nunjuk motor Yamaha mio* Yamaha [mio *di bunuh] dan Crypton future media...

Warning : GaJe, SARAP, abal, aneh, cacad, Lebay, bahasa campur (maybe), TYPO, kesalahan mengeja EYD, OOC, Kaga jelas, kaga nyambung, ALUR KECEPATA TTATT, Mungkin kaga ada romance DX.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

"A, Apa maksudmu, Taito?" tanya Kaito terkejut.

Taito hanya mengeluarkan senyuman psikopat yang membuat Kaito marah.

**GREP!**

Kaito menarik kerah baju Taito.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melukai MIKU, Taito!" bentak Kaito yang entah kenapa dia bisa se-OOC itu

Taito bukannya mengeluarkan wajah kaget atau kesakitan karena di tarik kerahnya terlalu kencang atau apa, melainkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan.

"Eh? bukannya katamu kau tidak peduli? dan tidak menyukai gadis itu, kenapa kau marah, Kaito?" tanya Taito dengan senyuman kemenangan masih ada di mukanya.

"..." Kaito hanya diam saja walau dia kesal.

"He~ kenapa kau diam saja, Kaito Shion?" tanya Taito dengan suara mengejek "Mengakulah kau menyukainya~, K-A-I-T-O~" lanjut Taito dengan seringai.

"Grr..." Kaito hanya menggeram kesal " Baik! aku tidak peduli keadaannya kok! karena aku tidak suka gadis itu" ucap Kaito sambil melepaskan genggamannya di kerah Taito dan membuang muka (?).

Taito hanya mengeluarkan seringai dan pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang diam saja menatap dinding (?).

"Baiklah, aku akan membunuhnya~ Bye" ucap Taito dan pergi.

**BUG!**

Kaito meninju dinding dan raut mukanya kelihatan terluka.

"Sial..." Ucapnya.

* * *

"Miku~" panggil Taito.

"Ada apa ya, Taito-kun?" tanya Miku.

"Ikut aku sebentar, aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu" ucap Taito.

Miku hanya menampilkan wajah bingung tapi pada akhirnya mengangguk dan mereka berjalan ke suatu tempat.

**BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup dengan indahnya...

**Krik...krik...krik... (mbak jankrik lewat untuk menambah dramatis suasana #plaked)**

suasana hening...

Kageito hanya bermuka cengo dan membalikkan badanya ke arah Kaito yang memegang kepalanya (dengan satu tangannya itu) sambil menyender di dinding.

"Ka, Kaito... Mi...ku... di, dibawa Taito... Apa dia baik-baik aja?" tanya Kageito dengan gemeteran.

Kaito hanya diam saja.

"Kaito, bagaimana kalau Miku di mutilasi?! Bagaimana kalau dia mati?! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?!" teriak Kageito panik sampai-sampai memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan backgroundnya adalah ombak berderu (Effect dramatis XD)

"BERISIK!" teriak Kaito dengan amarah.

Kageito hanya kaget melihat Kaito yang mengeluarkan teriakan yang penuh amarah.

"Umm... Kaito-nii?" tanya Kageito dengan cemas-khawatir dengan kakak kembarnya yang tergolong tsundere dan dingin itu.

Kaito hanya diam saja dan diam seribu bahasa.

Kageito mengerti kenapa Kaito kelihatan kesal dan dia pergi meninggalkan Kaito di ruangan itu.

"Kaito, kita harus mencari Miku sebelum dia di bunuh Taito... Kau tahu Taito seperti apa kan?...Dan aku yakin kau bisa menemukannya" ucap Kageito sebelum menutup pintu.

**BLAM!**

Sekali lagi, ruangan ini hening tapi kali ini lebih sunyi.

Kaito hanya duduk di lantai.

"..." Dia hanya diam saja.

dan... rumah menjadi Mati lampu (effek dramatis gitu XD *di timpuk beton*).

Hening...

* * *

Di sebuah tempat.

"Umm... Taito-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Miku.

Taito hanya diam saja dan hanya mengeluarkan senyum psikopat.

"H-I-M-I-T-S-U~" ucap Taito dengan nada imut walau auranya gelap, itu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri semua.

Miku yang merasa bulu kuduknya merinding hanya diam saja walau gemeteran.

"Umm... Taito?" panggil Miku "Memangnya apa sih yang mau kau tunjukkan?" lanjutnya.

Taito membalikkan badannya dan menatap Miku dengan senyum psikopat yang membuat Miku kaget, Taito berjalan ke arah Miku.

**BUGH!**

Taito memukul bagian perut Miku sehingga itu membuat Miku pingsan.

**PLUK!.**

Miku pingsan dan sebelum terjatuh tangan kanan Taito sudah menahan tubuh Miku.

"Hmm... Saatnya memulai permainan~" ucap Taito dengan senyum sinis dan menggendong Miku ala bridal style.

* * *

Tempat tidak jauh dari tempat Taito dan Miku tadi.

Kageito melihat itu hanya berkeringat

'DIA BILANG PERMAINAN?! APA YANG IA LAKUKAN?! APAKAH PERMAINAN PSIKOPAT SEPERTI SI AKAITO-NII ALAMI?! HE-HEI! TUNGGU SEBENTAR! WALAU MIKU ADALAH TUNANGAN KAITO TAPI KARENA TAITO SERING BERANTEM DENGAN KAITO, MASA DIA MAU MEMBUNUH MIKU SIH?! KAN DIA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!" Batin Kageito sambil megang kepalanya.

'BAIKLAH! THE GREAT KAGEITO! (*nada laharl di Disgea 1 atau 2*) AKAN MENYELAMATKAN MIKU!' batin Kageito dan...

"TAITO! MIKU MAU KAU BAWA KEMA-" Kageito teriak sambil menunjuk dan dia kaget karena Taito dan Miku sudah tidak ada "-na..." Lanjutnya melanjutkan kata-katanya,

**KRIK...KRIK... **

yang terdengar hanya suara om jangkrik (?) yang mendramatisir keadaan Kageito.

"...a..." Kageito hanya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Banyak orang hanya ketawa melihat aksi Kageito.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TAITOOOO! DIMANA KAU!" teriak Kageito panik dan berlari mencari Miku dan Taito.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba, terlihat Kaito berjalan-jalan di pasir.

Dia hanya diam apalagi mengingat perkataan Kageito beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Kaito menjatuhkan es krimnya, mukanya walau kelihatan datar tapi tingkahnya itu sudah ketahuan yang membuat Kageito sweadropped._

_"Lalu?" ucap Kaito dengan datarnya._

_Kaito mengambil es krimnya yang jatuh dan membuangnya ke tong sampah._

_"Lalu?! LALU APANYA?! TUNANGANMU DI BAWA KABUR SI PSIKOPAT ITU!" Teriak Kageito dengan panik._

_"Diakan cuman tunangan yang di jodohkan ibuku dan ibunya, jadi ngapain repot-repot" ucap Kaito dengan tenang._

_"AKU TAHU! CUMAN APA KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG DI LAKUKAN TAITO NANTI! BISA SAJA MIKU DI BUNUH ATAU DI MUTILASI UNTUK JADI KEPUASAN SIFAT YANDERENYA!" omel Kageito._

_"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Kaito sambil membuka bungkus es "Dan kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan gadis itu?" tanya Kaito sambil memakan es krimnya._

_"Welll, karena dia temanku! apa salahnya menyelamatkan teman?!" omel Kageito sinis "Kalau kau kaga mau membantuku mencari Taito juga kaga apa! aku akan mencari dia sendirian!" omel Kageito lagi dan pergi._

_"..."_

_**BLAM.**_

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

Kaito berjalan terus, dan melihat ada hutan (Ya, aku mempunyai imajinasi bahwa pantai itu ada gunung (alias tebing) kaya di manga/anime gitu, yang banyak pohonnya dan jangan lupa kuburan untuk ujinyali ;D)

Karena penasaran dia berjalan ke sana.

* * *

Benar apa dugaannya Taito ada tempat itu, sambil menyender di pohon dan makan es krim.

"Ah, kau sudah menemukanku" ucapnya dengan santai.

"Dimana Miku?" tanya Kaito dengan nada dingin.

"Kaukan bilang tidak menyukainya dan kau tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya bukan? kenapa kau menanyakan itu ke aku?" ucapnya sambil makan es krim.

Kaito hanya menggeram kesal "**Dimana dia?**" ucapnya dengan nada sangat dingin.

Taito hanya mengeluarkan seringai **"Kau sudah masuk kedalam permainan ini dan kau mendapatkan waktu beberapa jam, jika sudah lewat 2 jam maka dia akan lenyap dari dunia ini, KAITO"** ucap Taito dengan nada gelap.

* * *

Di lain tempat.

Miku tertidur di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan dingin.

"Ugh... Dimana aku?" ucapnya kebingungan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Miku melihat kanan dan kiri dan yang ada hanya gelap, sepi, dan dingin.

"Aku ada dimana ya?' ucapnya bingung.

**KACLANG!**

Miku merasa tangannya di rantai.

"Eh?" ucap Miku dan menarik tangan kananya dan melihat ada rantai terikat di tangan kanannya dan itu rantai menyambung ke sebuah tempat.

"Kenapa aku bisa di rantai ya?" Ucap Miku kebingungan.

Hening..

.

.

.

.

"JA, JANGAN-JANGAN AKU DI CULIK LAGI!? OH KAMI-SAMA! SUDAH DUA KALI HARI INI AKU DI CULIK, APA DOSAKU! APA AKU DI KUTUK SESEORANG?!" Teriak Miku panik.

* * *

Kaito terkejut apa yang ia dengarkan, dia hanya menggeram kesal ke arah Taito yang mengeluarkan seringai.

"Kunci jawabannya, Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan hanya ada di tebing ini, tempatnya penuh dengan batu" ucap Taito dengan santainya

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, bye~" ucap Taito pergi "Kau hanya di beri waktu 2 jam mencarinya di tempat ini" Lanjutnya dan menghilang di balik perpohonan.

Kaito hanya menampilkan wajah kesal.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucapnya dengan risih.

'Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan hanya ada di tebing ini, apa maksudnya?" batinnya bingung 'Sigh... aku harus mencari tempat itu' batin Kaito dan berjalan.

* * *

**KRASAK! KRASAK!**

Terlihat Kageito keluar dari semak-semak.

"Geez... Kemana sih Taito dan Miku berada?!'' Umpat Kageito sambil mengubek-ngubek semak-semak.

* * *

Sudah satu setengah jam Kaito mencari-cari tempat yang sesuai dengan 'kunci jawaban' Taito, tapi hasilnya nihil

"Geez... Sudah satu setengah jam" ucap Kaito dengan nada kesal.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat pohon dan ada lubang tempat tinggal tupai di pohon tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan..." Ucapnya.

* * *

Miku merasa ada seseorang yang jalan dan datang ke arah dia.

Terlihat sebuah mata berwarna Violet gelap (Chalice : Benar gak sih warna matanya ungu? chalice udah lupa #plak).

"Taito-kun?" tanya Miku.

Taito hanya mengeluarkan seringai sambil memegang pisau bedah dan memegang sesuatu yang hijau.

* * *

Kaito melangkah masuk ke sebuah goa yang berada di bawah tebing (Dekat dengan laut yang pastinya, kaga tahu cara masuknya gimana =3= *plaked*)

**TAP!**

Dia melihat di depannya terlihat Taito yang sedang duduk di batu.

"Ah~ kau sudah menemukan tempat ini~" ucap Taito dengan smilling-smilling.

"Dimana Miku?" tanya Kaito dengan nada dingin.

Kaito hanya tersenyum psikopat yang membuat darah Kaito naik (?)

"DIMANA MIKU!" bentak Kaito yang membuat Taito kaget.

'Hebat... aku baru kali ini ngelihat si dingin dan datar itu bisa membentak' batin Taito dengan senyuman sinis.

"Akan kukasih tahu asalkan kau memenuhi satu syarat ku" ucap Taito dengan seringai.

"apa itu?" tanya Kaito sambil menggeram

"KAMU HARUS TERSENYUM TULUS DAN TERSENYUM POLOS, DAN SEGERA KU FOTO! HAHAHAHA!" tawa Taito.

Perkataan Taito membuat Kaito sweadropped.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya

"Iya, sudahlah cepetan" ucap Taito sambil memegang foto.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas, entah dia bingung harus menerima tantangan itu atau apa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taito.

"Baiklah" ucap Kaito pasrah.

(Chalice : Semuanya harap bawa kamera! Kaito shion segera tersenyum #dibunuh)

Kaito segera mengeluarkan senyuman tulus, seketika ruangan tersebut banyak cahaya kelap-kelip yang ngebuat Taito sweadropped.

'Cahaya dari mana ini?' tanyanya

"Senyuman polos" Perintah Taito.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Segera dia mengeluarkan senyuma polos dan entah kenapa Ruangan tersebut banyak cahaya dan bunga-bunga.

'DARI MANA ASAL BUNGA DAN CAHAYA INI?!' batin Taito OOC.

Setelah 10 detik Kaito berhenti tersenyum

"Sekarang dimana Miku!" bentak Kaito dengan rona merah di wajahnya karena sudah melakukan hal memalukan untuknya.

"Di belakangku, dia lagi tidur, tadi dia pingsan karena ngelihat aku memutilasi kodok, padahal aku hanya ingin memberi tahu dia cara membedah kodok" ucap Taito sambil menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang tertidur.

Kaito hanya sweadropped dan segera berjalan ke arah Miku.

Kaito menggendong Miku ala bridal style dan pergi dari Goa itu.

Taito hanya memandang Kaito dari belakang.

'*sigh* Kaa-san idiot! saking penasarannya dengan Tunangan Miku dan senyuman Kaito yang jarang atau lebih tepatnya sangat jarang di keluarkan, memaksaku kesini dan memfotonya' Batin Taito sambil menghela nafas sambil memegang kamera.

'Dan aku sudah menguji bahwa Kaito memang menyukai Miku Hatsune' batinnya 'Saatnya pulang, aku sudah kangen dengan Kiku' ucap Taito dan pergi kesuatu tempat.

* * *

"KAIIITOOOO!" Pekik Kageito.

"Miku! kenapa dia?!" teriak Kageito melihat Kaito menggendong Miku ala bridal style.

"Kata Taito dia pingsan karena melihatnya membedah Kodok" ucap Kaito dan masih menggendong Miku ala bridal style.

Kageito manggut-manggut mengerti.

Kaito segera membawa Miku ke kamarnya

**CKLEK!**

Kaito membuka pintu (yang entah gimana caranya) dan menaruh Miku di ranjangnya.

Kaito memandang Miku yang tertidur dan senyuman tulus terpoles di wajah Kaito.

Kaito mencium kening Miku "Oyasumi, Miku" Ucapnya.

Dan dia pergi dari ruangan itu.

**BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup dan terlihat Miku yang tertidur di ranjang tersenyum kecil.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : O_o Kaito sudah mulai Suka!? CEPETNYA!

Kaito : Kan kamu yang buat, Chalice *sweadropped*

Chalice : GOMENANSAIII! JIKA ROMANCENYA KURANG TTATT Chalice bingung ceritanya mau di buat apa dan romancenya gimana TTATT dan Makin GAJE! ide mentok secara tiba-tiba

Kagemi : pooor... Creator... Salah sendiri demen buat multi-chap, jadi bebannya banyak kan *senyuman senang*

Aoi : Setuju~ *senyuman bahagia*

Chalice : Kalian senang banget pembuat kalian sengsara TTATT.

Kagemi & Aoi : MEMANG :3

Chalice : KALIAN DURHAKA KEPADA PEMBUAT KALIAN SENDIRI! *dibunuh* #abaikan

Kagemi : Abaikan saja Creator kami itu :3

Aoi : Intinya...

Yuna : PLEASE REVIEW ;3

Chalice : Walau Ide mentok atau apa, chalice akan berusaha kaga mendiscontinuednya #di bunuh. :3

* * *

**Balas Review :**

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana**

Benar dia terlalu yandere X3, Waah, chalice senang ada sama dengan ku XD (aib di buka) tapi chalice kaga nosebleed paling-paling meluk bantal saking cengonya dan blushingnya hahaha XD

Makanan... *mikir* Ah, Kaito wafel es krim (?) dan Taito sup rasa kodok (?)

Si kaito memang tsundere X3 *di gergaji es balok*

pengennya buat demikian cuman sayang masa cepet tamatnya XD #di bunuh.

cha, chapter 11? a, ada disini kok *ngeluarin sebuah tumpukan kertas*

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Hana-chan XD

* * *

**Kisasa Kaguya**

sama, chalice juga suka ngelihatnya nista *grin* *di tabok*

Oke, chalice akan terus Ganbatte, anda juga harus Ganbatte ;D

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Sasa-chan

* * *

**Karen White**

Kaito dan Taito : *udah bawa gergaji dan pisau bedah*

Chalice : Kar, Karen! larii! mereka sudah bawa senjata #di hajar.

#abaikan.

Pengennya buat Yuri :3 #di gampar. tapi kaga jadi XD, Taito sebenarnya kaga suka Miku, dia hanya mencobai Kaito XD dia itu sudah tunangan dengan Kiku X3

Chalice dapat ide Shion bersaudara suka Miku itu dari Junjou romantica yang ukenya diincar keluarga semenya (Aib kebuka tuh #plak)

baguslah jadi lawakan #dibunuh.

Uhuk... romance? moga-moga ada *ngelihat di atas* #dibunuh

sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Karen-chan XD

* * *

**Hatsune Cherry **

Iya Kaito cemburu lagi :3, soalnya enak ngelihatnya cemburu #dibunuh

sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Cherry-chan XD

* * *

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri**

Kageito : Akan saya ingat amanat anda, Putri-chan, saya sudah tobat mementingkan topeng saya... *pundung*

#abaikan.

Tapi Akaito juga suka Es krim walau number onenya adalah Cabe :3 #di sumpelin cabe

Chalice : *merangkak kabur* 'Untung aja aku kaga, aku paling benci cabe...'

#abaikan.

Iya, eh... atau kaga ya? kaga tahu #di giles.

Sudah lanjut XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Putri-chan XD

* * *

**OrinariNesuchan **

Syukurlah kaga gaje *lega* Typo sedikit... ada peningkatan XD (?)

Kaga tahu juga (Reader : Memangnya siapa yang ngebuat hah?! *gampar chalice*)

Benar, Kaito terlalu tsundere :3 *di gergaji*

sudah update XD

Saya akan ganbatte XD

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Nesu-chan XD

* * *

**Aprian. K. Len **

sudah cuman Levelnya masih kecil dan chalice udah kaga main lagi *pundung*

Mereka memang anak kecil kalau sudah berantem :3 *di gantung*

pengennya buat seperti itu, tapi disana kan kaga ada kayu (?) jadi saya buat pedang aja, hemat energi dan gampang di bawa :3 #plak.

Chalice : Sudahlah Kaito, jangan menyangkal bahwa kamu Itu CEWE *nepuk pundak Kaito*

Kaito : AKU BUKAN CEWE! *lempar chalice ke kutub selatan (?)*

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Aprian-kun XD

* * *

**hehe rahasia **

Uhuk... maaf... Chalice kaga ada ide buat romancenya DX

Tapi kalau chap ini juga kaga tahu #digantung

Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya XD

* * *

**falling into pieces**

Iya, chalice kehabisan ide :3

Bakunya berkurang? mungkin karena chalice udah terlalu lama kaga ngelanjutin fic ini dan terlalu sering memakai bahasa gaul di kelas (?)

Ah, maaf... saya memang kaga bisa bedain 'Sweadropped' dengan 'Sweatdropped'

Benarkah? Chalice senang :D

sudah lanjut XD

Chalice akan berusaha XD anda juga semangat, Shiino-chan (bolehkah saya masih memanggil anda demikian?)

* * *

**Adelia-chan**

benarkah? Chalice senang XD

Boleh boleh XD, mumpung lagi di obral kok :3 #plak

sudah update X3

Terimakasih atas review dan favenya, Adelia-chan XD

* * *

**ErzaScarlet-47**

Chalice juga suka Kaito yang keren (?)

Sudah update XD

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Erza-chan (boleh panggil demikian?)

* * *

Mind To Review?


	12. Uji nyali

Chalice : Chalice awalnya malas dan kaga ada mood ngetik cerita ini, tapi setelah membaca komik (yang tanpa sengaja chalice temukan di mangafox *promosi*) Berjudul Ookami-Heika no hanayome (english : wolf King's Bride) , CHALICE JADI ADA MOOD XD, mungkin karena chara utama cowonya mempunyai 2 sifat kali ya : sifat dingin, tidak berperasaan dan sifat childish dan hati yang baik X3

Kagemi :Sudahlah chalice *sweatdropped* Jangan curhat disini... *menghela nafas*

Chalice : OH IYA! OKE! GEHA-CHAN, Cepetan buka spanduk Disclaimer!

Kageha : *ngakat sebuah spanduk bertulis Disclaimer*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid Not Mine, but Yamaha and Crytpon future media have Vocaloid (Chalice sok inggris)

Warning : GaJe, makin aneh, Kaga jelas, Lebay, TYPO, kesalahan mengeja EYD, OOC maybe, Romance? Kaga tahu ada atau tidak #dibunuh, alur kecepatan, Gonta-ganti POV, dll.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Cip! cip! cip! (Suara burung berkicau (?) aneh ya... di pantai ada suara burung X3)**

Miku membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya matahari tersebut mengenai mukanya yang membuatnya bangun.

'Sudah pagi ya? tapi tumben pagi-pagi kaga sedingin biasanya, kali ini hangat dan nyaman' batinnya bingung.

Miku ingin bangun tapi dia merasa badannya di tahan sesuatu.

Procces...

1 %

5%

10%

25%

33%

54%

78%

99%

100%

Miku segera melihat kepinggangnya...

Miku langsung cengo, melihat ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

Segera ia membalikkan badannya kebelakang untuk melihat sang pelaku (?).

.

.

.

.

Ternyata yang memeluknya adalah KAITO?!

Miku langsung memerah mukanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekiknya di pagi hari.

**SLAP!**

* * *

"Pagi hari yang damai~ mendengar kicauan burung yang indah, pertamakali bangun kudengar suara jeritan Miku kaget, dan seketika daku di gampar~" ucap Kageito berpuisi (Baca : Mengejek)

Kaito yang merasa di ejek Kageito, hanya medeathglarekan pemuda berambut hitam dan memakai topeng diatas kepalanya tersebut.

Miku hanya bermuka kesal sambil makan.

"Oh ya, Nanti malam kita uji nyali di kuburan yuk!" ajak Kageito sambil makan.

Tanpa sengaja Miku menjatuhkan sendoknya "Eh? Uj, Uji nyali di kuburan?" tanyanya dengan muka memucat.

"Iya~ Kita masuk kekuburan lalu berjalan sampai ke pintu kuburan yang kedua (baca : Pintu keluar) yang jaraknya jauh dengan pintu gerbang pertama (baca : Pintu masuk) , dan kita haru masuk sendirian, karena kita ada 3 orang saja kan? nah, kalian setuju kaga?" tanya Kageito sambil minum teh hangat.

"Lho, bertiga? bukannya berempat? Si Taito kaga di hitung?" tanya Miku

"Taitokan kemarin pulang saat kau sedang pingsan" ucap Kageito.

Miku mengangguk-angguk berati mengerti.

"Nah, apakah kalian setuju dengan usulku?

"Boleh sih... walau takut tapi kaga apa, pengen menguji keberanian!" ucap Miku semangat.

Kageito menoleh ke arah Kaito yang sedang makan es krim Pa**le P*p.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau mau ikut uji nyali kaga?" tanya Kageito.

"...Boleh," jawab Kaito sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Baiklah, sesuai Persepakatan (?) kita nanti malam Uji nyali!" Teriak Kageito kaga kalah semangatnya bersama Miku.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas karena melihat dua mahluk yang terlalu childish(?) Tersebut.

* * *

Malam harinya sesuai persepakatan, mereka mulai uji nyali, tapi sebelum itu mereka undi siapa yang pertama.

"HOREEEE! AKU KETERAKHIR!" Pekik Miku senang sambil menunjukkan kertas panjang bertulis "3"

"Aku Kedua" ucap Kaito santai sambil menunjukkan kertas yang bertulis "2"

Miku dan Kaito menatap Kageito yang memucat.

"A, Aku yang pertama..." Ucapnya dengan muka sepucat mayat.

Kageito dengan ragu dan takut dia segera masuk kedalam kuburan tersebut.

* * *

**-Kageito place- -Kageito POV-**

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam kuburan.

HELL! KUBURAN DI MALAM HARI LEBIH SERAM DI BANDING SIANG HARI! SI*L! KALAU BAKALAN SESERAM INI MENDINGAN SAYA KAGA MEMBERI USUL KAYA GINI! SI*L*N!

**KRESEK! KRESEK!**

Suara apa itu? entah kenapa aku merasa bulu kudukku menari disco (?) saking takutnya

KRESEK! KRESEK!

ASEEEM! SUARA APA ITU SIH?!

"HEI! siapa yang disana! ini kaga lucu! keluar deh!" teriakku memberanikan diri dengan takut.

**KRESEK!KRESEK!**

Mahluk ini benar-benar membuatku kesal! Dia pikir aku bakalan takut apa?! ayo sini! Kaga takut!

**KRESEK!**

Aku memelototin Semak-semak yang bergetar itu.

**KRESEK!**

Tiba-tiba muncul gadis memakai headband merah, berambut merah, dan GADIS itu megang GOLOK! HEELLL! DIA ITU HANTU BERMULUT ROBEK YA!? BAWA-BAWA GOLOK AJA!

"Aaaah... ada orang... bolehkah, saya bertanya?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman yang bagiku itu... MENYERAMKAAAAAAAAN! Aura belakangnya itu lhooo! Gelap, Suram dan Uhuk... penuh aura mistis (?).

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! JANGAN BUNUH ANEEEEEEEE!Pekik ku dan langsung lari secepat motor balab, ah kaga saya malah mengalahkan motor dan mobil balab! kecepatanku sekarang adalah 250 km/jam! hebat kan?

* * *

**-Kageito POV- -Kiku POV-**

Ara? Kenapa orang itu kaget menemuiku? apakah aku melakukan hal salah? Aku malah kaga mengeluarkan senyuman psikopatku kok, aku cuman mau nanya apakah dia bertemu Ito-chan?

"Kiku... Kau kemana saja? Ku carikan kemana-mana" terdengar suara familiar di telingaku.

"Ah~ Ito-chan~ Kau menemukankuuu~~" Ucapku dan langsung memeluk Ito-chan (baca : Taito).

"Oh ya, tadi aku mendengar suara Kageito berteriak" ucap Ito-chan

"Ara? Jadi Lelaki berambut hitam yang berteriak tadi itu sepupumu ya, Ito-chan?" Tanya ku.

Ito-chan mengangguk berati iya, tapi dia kelihatan ragu-ragu juga.

"Sudahlah kaga usah pikirin, kita jalan lagi aja, kitakan ingin menemukan kelinci yang musti kita mutilasi (?) yang tadi kabur dari kandang kan?" tanya Ito-chan.

Aku segera mengangguk dan kami segera melanjutkan pencarian 'Kelinci yang manis yang akan kami mutilasi~'

* * *

**-Kiku POV end- -Kageito POV-**

Gila! ini benaran gila! nyaris saja nyawaku terbang antah berantah karena gadis berambut merah yang misterius itu!

Untungnya Kami-sama memihakku! Aku berhasil keluar! OOOOH! KAMI-SAMA HAMBA BAHAGIA!

Segera kutelepon Kaito bahwa aku sudah sampai.

"_kau sudah sampai ke gerbang keluar?"_ tanya Kaito dingin, HELL! seperti biasa dia tajam! belum bicara apa-apa dia sudah tahu aku ada di luar.

"Iya, nah sekarang giliranmu" ucapku malas, Ya, gimana kaga malas, Saudara ku ini cuek, kaga ada perasaan mungkin, masa bodo, pintar dan dingin, hell! hebat sekali semua sifat tersebut bersatu menjadi satu!

Kaito-nii segera mematikan sambungannya, aku yakin dia sedang berjalan masuk, Hahahaha! aku merasa ingin mengerjainnya!

Segera aku membuka tas yang dari tadi sebenarnya ku bawa, pasti kaga ada yang percaya ini semua yang ada di dalam tas ku adalah boneka yang kubuat serupa dengan hantu.

Saatnya menakutin Kaito-nii!

* * *

**-Kaito Turn- -Kaito POV-**

Aku segera masuk kedalam kuburan tersebut setelah mendapatkan sambungan dari Kageito.

Hmm... kelihatannya kuburan ini sama tidak seramnya dengan rumah hantu.

Aku segera berjalan dengan santai dan memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celana.

**KRESEK! KRESEK!**

aku mendengar suara gemerisik di balik semak-semak itu

Saking penasarannya, aku segera berjalan mendekat.

**KRESEK!**

Seketika di depanku muncul entah ini apa yang pasti rambutnya gondrong dan badannya penuh bercak-bercak darah, Memegang sebuah pisau besar, matanya merah darah, memakai baju putih yang banyak bercak darahnya, dan benda itu bersuara "HIHIHIHI'' mahluk apa itu? pikirku dengan muka bingung.

**SRET!**

Seketika mukaku di tutupin kain putih, Cih! mengganggu sekali.

Segera aku mengambil kain itu dan membuangnya, kulihat mahluk itu menghilang.

Aku hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal itu, Mahluk apa itu ya?

Hah... dibanding pusing-pusing memikirkan itu lebih baik aku melanjutkan perjalanan saja.

* * *

**-Kageito POV-**

HELL! KAITO KOK KAGA TAKUT SIH?! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH CAPE-CAPE MEMINTA PERANCANG BONEKA HANTU YANG SERAM YANG TERKENAL ITU! KENAPA DIA KAGA TAKUT SEDIKIT PUN?!

"BAIKLAH USAHA UNTUK MELIHAT WAJAH TAKUT KAITO YANG PERTAMA GAGAL! RENCANA KEDUA! AKAN DI MULAI!" ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan ke langit.

* * *

**-Kageito POV END- -Kaito POV-**

*sigh* Perasaan kaga belum sampai-sampai ke pintu keluar melihatnya aja belum...

"HUAHIHIHIHI!"

Di depanku atau lebih tepatnya dari atas muncul mahluk kecil, matanya hilang, badannya penuh bercak, mukanya hancur setengah, matanya keluar cairan merah, dan benda itu memegang sebuah pisau.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan santai, mahluk apa ini?

Lewatin saja, Ngapain pusing-pusing, batinku sambil mencuekin mahluk itu.

* * *

**-Kageito POV-**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!? KENAPA KAITO-NII KAGA TAKUT SEDIKIT PUN?!

Tau ah terang! mendingan aku balik ke gerbang keluar, Kaito udah mau sampai, bisa gawat kalau aku kaga ada dan dia menemukan kalau aku yang dari tadi ingin menakutinnya walau gagal terus.

aku segera berlari ke gerbang keluar

* * *

**-Kaito POV-**

Hm? aku perasaan mendengar suara orang lari?

Paling-paling hanya halunisasi

Aku menemukan pintu kedua, kelihatannya ini gerbang keluar dari Kuburan ini.

Ku lihat Kageito sedang duduk dengan terengah-engah, kenapa dia? apakah dia tadi di kejar ular nyasar? atau apa? sehingga terengah-engah mirip orang lari.

"Hahaha... kau... hah... berhasil...hah... keluar..." ucapnya dengan terengah-engah, dasar aneh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita telepon Mii-chan, kali ini gilirannya" ucap Kageito dan dia mengeluarkan hapenya.

* * *

**-Kaito End- -Miku POV-**

Kali ini giliranku!

Aku segera masuk kedalam.

Huweee! KAMI-SAMAA! tolong lindungin sayaa! Kuburan ini menyeramkan sekaliii!

Aku terus berjalan-berjalan...

Kami-sama... semoga disini kaga ada yang aneh-aneh... Kalau sampai iya, aku tidak tahu harus gimana, mungkin jantungku loncat keluar dari tubuh atau rohku kabur meninggalkan ragaku (?).

Berjalan.. berjalan... Kaga ada apa-apa sih... cuman hawanya seram...

**BRUK!**

Tanpa sengaja aku terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

"Ukh..." rintihku, segera kulihat apa yang membuatku tersandung.

EH?! Ka, Kaki?! Ka, Kaki siapa itu?!

Dengan takut dan ragu aku segera mendekat.

"Ukh..." Terdengar suara rintihan, Kulihat seseorang gadis berambut merah bangun dari keadaan tengkurepnya,

Mukanya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang panjang, udah kaya kuntilanak aja! dia... dia juga membawa GOLOK?! HEEEEEEEEELL?! DIA ROH HALU ATAU ROH JAHAT?! HUWEEEEEEEEEEE! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI...

"Ummm... anda..." kudengar gadis itu memanggil ku.

Karena rasa takutku sudah max segera aku berteriak dan berlari cepat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekikku sambil lari cepat.

* * *

**-Kaito, Kageito Place-**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara Teriakan Miku yang membuat dua penyandang marga Shion itu kaget.

"Eh? Itu suara Mii-chan kan? Ada apa? Kenapa dia berteriak?!" tanya Kageito kebingungan.

Kaito hanya membelalakkan matanya.

Kaito segera berlari masuk ke kuburan.

"EH?! Kaito-nii?!" Pekik Kageito ngelihat 'kakak kembar' nya masuk kedalam kuburan.

* * *

**-Kaito POV-**

Aku terus berlari, berlari.

Ada apa dengan Miku?! Apakah dia terjatuh dari jurang (?)? Dia di ganggu manusia aneh? Lelaki yang berpikiran sama dengan kejadian yang waktu itu? Aku harus menemukannya! aku tidak mau dia terlu- AAGH?! Kenapa aku terlalu mengkhawatirin gadis cempreng itu sih?!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan, segera aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan...

Ada sesuatu yang berkuncir dua berlari cepat ke arahku dan...

**DUAG!**

...Menabrakku sampai jatuh.

Aku segera melihat sang pelaku yang menabrakku sehingga jatuh dan mengangkibatkan posisiku di bawah dan pelaku tersebut diatasku.

"Lho? Miku?" ucapku melihat Miku lah yang menabrakku.

"Huhuhu... ada roh... ada hantu... dia megang golok!" ucap Miku sambil memelukku.

He-Hei! Berhentilah memelukku! aku merasa mukaku sudah memanas,

*sigh* aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus rambutnya untuk menenangkannya dan entah kapan aku tersenyum tipis.

"OOOOH! Ada pasangan Lovey-Dovey disini" Terdengar suara Kageito.

Segera aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Kageito tersenyum kaga jelas.

"Eh?" terdengar suara Miku.

Dia melihatku dan melihat posisinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekiknya yang membuat telingaku merasa sakit.

**PLAK!**

* * *

-Kageito POV-

Hohoho... aku melihat aksi lovey-dovey! Kaito di bawah dan Miku diatas! Apalagi melihat Kaito-nii tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut Miku.

SANGAT AMAZING SEKALI! KAITO YANG DINGIN DAN MASA BODO ITU BISA TERSENYUM?! HEBAT! aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya.

Walau aku kasihan juga padanya, Di tampar sama Miku untuk ke... tiga kalinya, hahaha kasihan... entah kenapa aku bahagia melihatnya di tampar, hahaha!

* * *

Besoknya,

Sudah waktunya Kageito, Miku dan Kaito segera pulang ke rumah.

"Aaah... besok sekolah... dan kita musti pulang..." Keluh Miku di dalam mobil.

"Apa boleh buat, kita libur hanya 3 hari karena penyebab Rin, Len dan Gakupo yang tanpa sengaja meledakkan 'Ruang masak' dan kelas" jelas Kageito sweatdropped.

"..." Terlihat Miku memikirkan sesuatu dan dia segera membuka hapenya dan menelepon seseorang.

_"Moshi-Moshi? ada apa Mii-chan?" _terdengar sebuah suara gadis

_"_Ah, Rinny. aku punya permintaan padamu" ucap Miku.

_"apa itu?"_ Tanya Rin di seberang sana.

"Tolong LEDAKKAN sekolah sekali lagi, kalau perlu seluruhnya, aku malas besok kesekolah dan belajar" ucap Miku santai.

Kageito hanya cengo ngedengar ucapan Miku.

Kaito hanya memilih diam sambil menyetirkan mobil.

_"Boleh sih... cuman aku takut diskor atau di keluarkan dari sekolah..."_ ucap Rin dengan suara sedih.

Terdengar Miku mendesah pasrah (?)

_"Oh ya, Mii-chan"_ panggil Rin.

"Ya?" tanya Miku

_"Apa kau punya Mesiu?" tanya Rin._

"Buat apa?" tanya Miku.

"_Buat ngeledakin rumah Len, tadi pagi dia datang kerumahku dan dengan seenak muka Shotanya (?) dia memberantakin rumahku"_ ucap Rin dengan ketus.

Miku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya mesiu, Nona Pecinta jeruk" ucap Miku,

"_Aaaaaaah... sayang sekali... padahal aku ingin sekali meledakkan rumahnya..." _Keluh Rin.

'Oy... Rin... apa kau Keturunan Teroris ya? mau meledakkan rumah orang" Ucap Miku sambil sweatdropped.

"_Aku? Aku hanya nona bangsawan dari keluarga Kagahime kok, kenapa_?" ucap Rin di seberang sana dengan kebingungan

"Kaga apa-apa" ucap Miku.

"_Ya udah, Bye, saya mau ke Toko Teroris buat beli mesiu, Bye~" _ucap Rin dan dia mematikan sambungan.

'Dasar Rin... diakan bisa ngehancurin rumah Len dengan memakai RoadRollernya...' batin Miku sambil menatap Hapenya

Kageito yang di dekat Miku, hanya sweatdropped mendengar ucapan Rin di telepon tersebut.

'Aku harus berhati-hati kepada Rin Kagahime kalau aku tidak mau di ledakkan' batin Kageito sambil makan es krim yang entah kapan ada disana.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu, mereka belum sampai rumah karena Macet (?).

"Oh ya, Kageito-kun" panggil Miku.

"Ya?" tanya Kageito.

"Beberapa hari lagi kau pulang ya?'' tanya Miku.

"Iya, Pertukaran pelajarku kan cuman 2 minggu, jadi 3 hari lagi aku balik ke sekolahku yang lama" ucap Kageito dengan wajah sedih.

"Sepi donk kalau kaga ada Kageito, Kan kaga ada yang bisa diajak bercanda" ucap Miku sedih.

"Kan ada Kaito-nii disana" ucap Kageito dengan smilling.

"Kaitokan orangnya dingin dan cuek! Kaga seru! Kan enak kalau ada Kageito, bisa diajak bercanda" ucap Miku sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"UUUH~~~ Aku jadi merasa kesepian nih, Miku-chan kaga ada nantinyaaaaaaa~~~" Ucap Kageito dan langsung memeluk Miku yang di sebelahnya.

"EH?!" pekik Miku kaget karena dia di peluk secara mendadak.

**BUAAAAAG!**

HEADSHOT! Kageito kepalanya kena timpuk Buku tebal yang ada di dekat Kaito,

"Uh... KAU KENAPA SIH, KAITO?! SAKIT TAU!" pekik Kageito kesal.

"Kau jangan memeluk orang sembarangan, Kageito... Malu kalau di lihat orang kalian bermesraan" ucap Kaito dingin.

"Apa?! Aku tidak bermesraan dengan Miku kok! aku hanya memeluknya ssebagai teman!" pekik Kageito kesal.

"Benar, aku tahu dia memelukku sebagai teman, bukan sebagai yang kau pikirkan, _Aisu jerk!_" Ucap Miku kesal.

Kaito hanya memutarkan bola mata " Terserah" ucapnya.

Kaito kembali melihat jalan, eh bukan, motor dan mobil, karena Disana macet.

"Tch... lama banget macetnya" keluh Kageito

"Kageito" panggil Kaito.

"Ada apa, Kaito-nii?" tanya Kageito malas.

"Periksa penyebab kenapa Jalanan ini macet" ucap Kaito malas.

"Kok SAYA?!" Pekik Kageito.

"Cepetan" perintah Kaito dengan aura gelap.

Kageito hanya menghela nafas dan dia keluar dari mobil.

* * *

**CKLEK!**

"Penyebabnya cuman karena 2 lelaki berambut pirang kaga sengaja menabrak Truk besar dan menyebabkan Truk besar tersebut terbalik" ucap Kageito masuk.

Miku cengo ngedengarnya "Hah?! truk terbalik?! Memangnya 2 orang, satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi Honeyblonde itu make apa sehingga buat truk terbalik?!" pekik Miku kaget.

"Tadi kulihat mereka memakai RoadRoller, dan sekarang, pengakut (?) mobil sedang meng-evakuasikan Truk etrsebut, sedangkan Pengguna RoadRoller itu di tanya polisi," ucap Kageito,

"Apakah ada korban jiwa?" tanya Kaito.

"Memangnya aku Google (?) apa?! Umm... tapi kelihatannya kaga ada deh, kulihat supir truknya sehat walfiat, dan 2 pengguna RoadRoller itu juga sehat walfiat" Ucap Kageito dengan gaya berpikir.

"Hmm... berati bakal lama, karena mengevakuasi Truk besar yang terbalik pasti akan sangat memakan waktu" ucap Kaito sambil makan es krim dan bersender di tempat duduknya.

"Hah... berati kita sementara waktu terjebak disini donk..." keluh Miku.

"Tenang saja, kalau kita berbincang-bincang dengan riang gembira pasti kaga terasa waktu sudah berlalu" ucap Kageito memberi usul.

Miku mengangguk setuju,

Dan mereka berbincang-bincang.

Terlihat Miku sedang tertawa karena Kageito membuat sebuah Lolucon.

Tanpa mereka sadarin keadaan di dalam mobil sangat panas, karena Kaito walau dia terpaku pada buku, dia sebenarnya melihat tingkah mereka lewat kaca di mobilnya **(Pasti kalian tahu apa itu, kaca yang berada di tengah mobil dan terletak diatas)** tanpa ia sadarin ia sudah mengeluarkan aura api cemburu (?) dan tanpa ia sadarin juga dia sedang meremukkan buku yang ia pegang.

Kaito memegang dadanya.

'Kenapa aku merasa kesal melihat Miku akrab dengan Kageito?' batin Kaito tidak nyaman.

**BROOM!**

Terlihat Beberapa mobil sudah melaju, kelihatannya Truk besar itu sudah di evakuasi.

Kaito segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengedarainya.

* * *

"Aaaah~ Pegal sekali badankuuu~ duduk selama berjam-jam karena Macet~" keluh Kageito dan dia meregangkan badannya.

Mereka keluar dari Mobil dan berjalan ke dalam rumah atau bisa di kartegorikan ini Mansion bukan rumah.

**CKLEK! BLAM!**

"Nah, siapa yang memasak hari ini~?" tanya Kageito dan dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah undian.

Dan mereka memulai undian siapa yang memasak hari ini.

Kemudian...

"Aku kaga kena, Kalau kalian?" tanya Kageito sambil memegang sebuah kertas panjang yang kosong melompong.

Kaito hanya mengakat sebuah kertas yang sama dengan Kageito dan itu juga kosong "Tidak..."

Kaito dan Kageito melirik Miku.

"Aku yang memasak" ucap Miku.

Kageito dan Kaito hanya diam,

"Ga, Gawat... Mii-chan kan kaga bisa masak... aku takut dapur meledak seperti perbuatan Rin di ruang memasak, atau aku takut masakannya beracun..." ucap Kageito ketakutan.

Kaito hanya diam saja walau dia untuk pertama kalinya sepakat dengan Kageito.

Miku memasak makanan untuk mereka.

Setelah dia memasak, mereka segera ngumpul di ruang makan.

"Itadikimasuuu!" Ucap mereksa semua, dan mulai makan.

Kageito sudah muai makan, sedangkan Kaito, Dia hanya diam saja menatap Piringnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Hahaha, Tenang saja Makanannya enak kok" ucap Kageito dengan tawa garing dan memasukkan nasi kare tersebut ke mulutnya.

"hahaha..." Kageito masih tertawa garing.

Wait a minute...

.

.

.

.

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS SSS ! DAN PAHIIIIIIIIT! Pekik Kageito dan kabur ke suatu tempat.

"Ah, Kageito-kun?!" teriak Miku kebingungan melihat Kageito langsung ngacir.

'Untung aja aku punya firasat kalau makanan ini berbahaya' batin Kaito sambil menatap Kare yang berwarna merah seperti kebanyakan cabe dan banyak negi yang dipotong-potong di kare tersebut.

* * *

-Suatu tempat-

Terlihat gadis berbaju merah, berambut brunete dan gaya rambutnya bob, turun dari pesawat terbang.

"Hah, Jepang, sudah lama sekali sejak pemotretan di Amerika, aku sudah lama kaga bertemu Kaito," Ucap Gadis itu sambil tersenyum sambil memegang tasnya.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

Chalice : Aaaaaah... cape... *tiduran di lantai*

Kagemi : Baiklah, kita beri waktu Chalice membetulkan otaknya XD, ayo kita balas review :3

* * *

**Karen White : **

Benar! Kaito Sudah suki-suki dengan Miku :3 #dibunuh pakai gergaji es.

Benar, dia cuman nganggur doank, yang berusaha cuman kaito :3 #kena timpuk negi

Benarkah? Bagus lah XD soalnya chalice waktu ngetik juga ngakak X3

Jangan... ntar chalice yang dibunuh sama Kiku *meluk Taito* *di bunuh sama Kiku pakai Golok*

sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Karen-chan XD

* * *

**Kisasa Kaguya :**

*nyanyi*Akuuu maluuuu~~~ Tapi maaaaaaaaauuuu~~ Kusuka wajahmu hidung matamu~ tapi maluuu~ Aku Suka tapi ma- #dicekek pakai syal.

oke, abaikan nyanyian chalice yang suaranya mirip bebek kejepit Kulkas (?)

Kagemi, Aoi, Yuna : Hee~~ Ryu ileran~~ bagus nih buat Koran hot di semua Oc-OC chalice XD Ada fotonya? Kami mau menampilkannya di dinding anak hilang #chalice gampar. #abaikan.

Oke, terimakasih atas penyemangat dan Reviewnya, Sasa-chan XD

* * *

**Adelia-chan : **

Miku : Seram tau! Apalagi ngelihat, isi kodoknya di keluarkan, darahnya berceceran di tangan Taito, Matanya di cabut, lidahnya di potong, dan...dan... *pingsan*

Chalice : Jah nih anak pingsan lagi *sweatdropped*

sudah lanjut XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Adelia-chan XD

* * *

**Hatsune Cherry :**

Benarkah? Saya senang ada yang suka XD

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Cherry-chan XD

* * *

**nijihanaoichi :**

Kaga apa kok XD

benarkah? chalice senang XDD

Oke, Anda harus Ganbatte juga XD

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Fave dan Reviewnya, Oichi-chan XD

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan :**

Oke... chalice sudah tobat kok, (walau udah banyak yang pengen di publish lagi, cuman takut makin banyak beban #killed)

Chalice kelas 8 sebentar lagi kelas 9 XDD

Okeee XD *ikutan nari pom-pom*

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Ayumi-chan XD

* * *

**Aprian . K. Len :**

Benar dia OOC banget XD #digergaji.

Kagemi , Aoi, Yuna : *nari-nari GaJe* Moeee~ Moeee~ UUUH~ Kaito Moeeee~~~

Kageha Aoki : *sweatdropped melihat saudara mereka*

Chalice : *digergaji* KENAPA SAYA YANG DI GERGAJI?! kan Kagemi, Aoi dan Yuna yang ngejek!

Kaito : Kau pembuatnya soalnya! *gantung chalice di pohon toge*

#abaikan dialog diatas.

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Aprian-kun XD

* * *

**OrinariNesuchan** :

Iya dia kangen sama Kiku, Emang sih sebenarnya aneh, kalau Taito bisa kangen #dipotong-potong jadi beberapa bagian.

Bukan Tsundere tapi TSUNDERE SEJATIIII X3 #dibunuh.

terimakasih atas penyemangatnya XD

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Nesu-chan XD

* * *

**Uchiha dant57 **:

benarkah? Chalice senang XD

*cengo*Ta, tamatin semua? eeeh?! chalice kaga kuat DX #dibunuh.

Su, Sudah ada 1 yang tamat, namanya trick and treat! Drama ala vocaloid sebentar lagi, ja, jadi... *bersembunyi di belakang Yuna* Jangan Bunuh saya oke XD

Kaga apa XD

sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Dant-san

* * *

**Teika Vertrag** :

Engloid? Udah dari dulu merencanakannya mengeluarkan mereka cuman... Belum waktunya XD tapi tenang aja di chap ini ada tanda-tanda salah satu Engloid muncul bersama Len (?) (cari aja sendiri #dibunuh)

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Teika-chan XD

* * *

Chalice : Mohon maaf kalau Chap ini kaga terasa Romancenya (_ _)

Kagemi, Aoi : Review yaaa~~ kami akan memberikan kecupan pipi kepada kalian yang mereview.

Aoki, Kageha, : Dan kalian harus menolak Kagemi / Aoi yang mau mencium pipi kalian! Atau kalian kubunuh... *siscon mode ON*

Chalice : Dasar Sister complex *sweatdropped*

Aoki dan Kageha : *mau membunuh Chalice*

Chalice : *kabur*

Aoki & Kageha : *ngejer*

Kagemi, Aoi :Review yaaaaaaaa~~ XD

Mind To Review?


	13. Meiko Sakine and Leon Kagamine

Chalice : Gomen telat update XDD Soalnya Chalice akhir-akhir ini kaga ada ide dan chalice merasa diri lain chalice lagi mengamuk (?) =3= yah, walau masih ada aja diri lain chalice tapi chalice masih usahakan update X3

Yuna : Sudah abaikan Chalice... dia makin hari makin kaga waras =3=

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton future media, Saya hanya punya Nih cerita.

Warning : Gaje, abal, lebay, Shoujo fic (kan ada Shoujo manga, nah ini shoujo fic X3 #digampar), alur mudah di tebak, alur kecepatan, aneh, TYPO, EYD salah mengeja, dll yang ada disini.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Pagi hari di sekolah.

"Mii-chan! aku kangen kamu!" pekik Rin dan Luka, mereka langsung memeluk Miku yang baru masuk kelas.

"A, Aku juga" ucap Miku senang walau sesak nafas karena kena death hug.

Gakupo, Len dan Kaito yang ada di depan kelas hanya diam saja, dan sweatdropped.

"Ah... aku juga mau di peluk Luka-sama" ucap Gakupo sambil berpikir aneh.

**BUAK!**

"Jangan harap kau mendapatkan pelukanku, NasuHime" ucap Luka yang kebetulan mendengarnya dan menghajarnya memakai Tuna deluxe.

Nasib Gakupo sangat mengenaskan akibat dari gamparan dari Luka-sama nya.

Rin, Len, dan Miku hanya bisa sweatdropped melihatnya, sedangkan Kaito, dia hanya makan es krim dan bersender di dinding.

"Oh iya, Rinny!" ucap Len dengan wajah serius ke arah Rin, ah bukan, wajahnya mengeluarkan death glare ke Rin.

"I, Iya, ada apa ya, Len?" tanya Rin, dia sudah punya firasat SANGAT buruk.

"Kemarin kau yang ngehancurin kamarku memakai RoadRoller kan?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk ke Rin dengan kesal.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?' tanya Rin sambil menyilangkan tangannya yang berati dia menantang Len.

"Kemarin Ayahku datang kesini dari luar negeri, BAKA! Dia masuk ke kamarku dan melihat kamarku sudah porak poranda mirip habis kena RoadRoller! Alhasil karena dia kesal ngelihat kamarku berantakan dan kami sekeluarga mengajaknya kepantai agar dia bisa nenangin diri supaya Ayahku kaga ngegantungku! Tapi parahnya DIA memakai RoadRoller ke pantai dan tanpa sengaja menabrak truk karena DIA mengedarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi!" curhat Len tanpa pakai nafas.

'Oh, berati kemarin yang membuat macet itu Len dan ayahnya toh...' batin Miku sweatdropped.

"Lalu apa hubungannya di bagian terakhir denganku?" tanya Rin dengan Datarnya.

"Kaga ada , saya hanya butuh teman curhat" ucap Len dengan innocentnya tanpa menyadari teman-temannya pada sweatdropped.

"Oh iya, katanya hari ini ada guru bahasa inggris baru," ucap Luka sadar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin, Miku dan Gakupo yang baru bangkit dari masa pingsannya.

Len mukanya seketika memucat.

"Ada apa Len? kok mukamu pucat?" tanya Luka sadar melihat wajah Len memutih

"Sebenarnya... Yang menjadi guru bahasa inggris baru itu adalah..." ucap Len sambil menelan ludah.

"?" semuanya (min Kaito) Memasang wajah bingung

* * *

"Salam kenal, namaku Leon Kagamine, aku akan menjadi guru bahasa inggris kalian yang baru" ucap lelaki beranbut pirang dengan wajah tersenyum.

Semuanya hanya cengo mendengar nama 'Kagamine**'**

**"Hei, Hei itu bapaknya Len-sama kan?"**

**"KYAAAA! Bapak dan Anak sama-sama keren ya!"**

**"Benar-benar!"**

**"Leon Kagamine kan pemimpin Corp Kagamine, kok dia jadi guru kita?"**

**"aneh, aneh"**

**"ANEH TAPI NYATA!"**

Dan masih banyak lagi yang berbicara dengan topik yang sama yaitu adalah KENAPA PEMIMPIN PERUSAHAAN KAGAMINE CORP YANG SAMA TERKENALNYA DENGAN SHION CORP DAN HATSUNE CORP, BISA ADA DISINI?!

"Hahahaha, kalian bingung kenapa saya menjadi guru kalian?" tanya Leon dengan smilling.

Semua murid disana kecuali Miku, Kaito, Luka, hanya mengangguk berati iya.

"Begini, cita-cita saya dari kecil ingin menjadi guru bahasa inggris di jepang" ucap Leon entah kenapa backgroundnya ada sparkle-sparkle.

Semua yang ada disana (min Kaito) Hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Tapi... Ayah saya kaga mendukungnya, dia menyuruhku meneruskan perusahaannya, dan akhirnya saya mau gak mau meneruskan perusahaan Kagamine Corp" ucap Leon dengan wajah sedih.

Semua yang disana turut bersedih juga (min Kaito)

"TAPI!"

Semua yang disana tersentak kaget melihat Leon langsung berteriak (Min Kaito)

"Untung saja aku mengorbankan anakku yang pertama menjadi direktur perusahaan, yah lumayan lah, untung saja dia udah dewasa, jadi bisa ku jadikan penerus dan Cita-cita tertunda... I COMIIIING!" pekik Leon bahagia sambil sparkle-sparkle.

Semua yang disana (min Kaito pastinya ) hanya bisa double sweatdropped melihat perubahan ekspressi Leon yang berubah secara drastis.

Seketika Leon sadar melihat murid-muridnya pada sweatdropped.

"Ehem... ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" ucap Leon sambil berdehem dan sedikit ada rona merah karena malu, Leon membuka bukunya.

"Buka halaman 35, dan kerjakan'' perintah Leon.

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

"ASYIIIK! Istrirahat!" Pekik Rin setelah mendengar bel berbunyi

"Ayo kita ke kantin sekarang" ucap Luka.

Mereka berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Rin Kagahime" terdengar sebuah suara memanggil Rin.

Rin menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu juga Luka dan Miku.

"ah, Leon-sensei... Kalau soal 'itu' sudah kukatakan tidak mau" ucap Rin dengan death glare ke Leon.

"Ayolaah, ayah dan ibumu sudah setuju, tinggal kau yang harus setuju" ucap Leon dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa Len juga setuju?" tanya Rin dengan datarnya.

Terlihat wajah Leon suram "Kaga juga..." dan langsung pundung di tempat.

"Katanya jika Rinny mau, aku juga mau.." ucap Leon sambil berlinang air mata buaya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, Aku menolak dengan TEGAS! ini di jaman apa sehingga peraturan keluarga Kagamine generasi ke generasi musti menunangkan ke keluarga Kaya, dan oh ayolah! diantara orang-orang yang berstatus tinggi, kenapa aku, Rin Kagahime ini?!" pekik Rin tanpa pakai nafas.

Semua yang disana hanya sweatdropped.

"Soalnya marganya hampir sama, Kagamine dan Kagahime" ucap Leon dengan wajah senang.

Rin hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ya tidak mau" ucap Rin dan berjalan meninggalkan Luka, miku dan Leon yang membatu.

Leon langsung pundung di tempat dengan aura super galau.

Luka dan Miku hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Um... Leon-sensei, apa maksudnya yang tadi kalian bicarakan?" tanya Miku kebingungan.

"Begini, aku dan orang tua Rin mau menunangkan Rin dengan Len, cuman Rin bersikeras menolaknya, walau kami berusaha membujuk" ucap Leon dengan wajah sedih.

Luka dan Miku hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan 'mantan' pemimpin perusahaan Kagamine Corp yang ternyata orang ANEH!

'Ternyata nasib Rin nyaris senasib dengan ku' batin Miku.

"Kenapa kaga di paksakan saja?" tanya Luka dengan datarnya.

'Hei, hei, Luka... kau mau temanmu bernasib sama denganku?' batin Miku melihat Luka yang bermuka datar.

"Tapi sayang sekali aku tipe manusia yang tidak suka memaksa kan kehendak" Ucap Leon dengan santainya.

"Oh..." Jawab mereka sambil sweatdropped.

'Berati Rin masih beruntung dibandingku...' batin Miku sambil sweatdropped.

Leon menatap Layar handphonenya seketika wajahnya membiru "Ah! Gawat! Bekal makananku ala buatan Lola tersayang di makan Len dari tas kerjaku!" pekik Leon.

Kenapa Leon bias mengetahuinya? Ternyata bekal makanannya ada alarm langsung ke hapenya jika ada mahluk asing menyentuhnya, ajaib ya?

Leon segera berlari ke arah ruang guru dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Luka dan Miku yang hanya bisa sweatdropped.

Dan karena mereka tidak mau ambil pusing, pada akhirnya Luka dan Miku pergi ke kantin.

Saat perjalanan ke Kantin, mereka melihat gerombolan pria dan Wanita mengerumbin sesuatu

"Meikoooo-samaaa! Kami minta tanda tangannya!"

"KYAAAAAA! MEIKO-SAAMAAA! KAMI SENANG KAU KEMBALIII!"

"Meiko-saaaaaammaaa! Jadilah pacar kami!"

Miku dan Luka yang bingung ada apa disana segera kesana dan melihat apa yang mereka kerumbunin.

Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut bob, berdada besar, berwajah cantik dan kelihatan dewasa sedang di kerumbunin orang-orang.

"Hahahaha, maaf, tapi cinta ku tidak bisa di berikan ke kalian, tetapi ke teman masa kecil ku, Kaito Shiooon~" ucap Gadis itu sambil menaruh jari telunjuk ke bibirnya dan mengedipkan matanya.

Semua yang disana terkejut kaget, demikian juga Miku, entah mengapa Miku merasakan dadanya sakit mendengar itu.

"Miku… Kelihatannya… Kau punya…saingan…" ucap Luka.

"Apa maksudmu,Luka?! Kau maksud aku suka dengan Ice Cream Freak itu?! Aku tidak menyukainya, Luka! Kenapa kau bilang aku ada saingan, kau tahu, aku hanya jadi korban tunangan kaa-san dan otou-san ke Kaito itu!" Omel Miku panjang dan lebar.

Luka hanya sweatdropped melihat aksi Tsundere Miku.

"Um… Meiko-san… tapi.. Kaito-sama sudah… punya pacar…" Ucap salah satu gadis ke Gadis bob itu.

"Apa?! Siapa?!" pekik Gadis itu kaget dan kelihatan marah.

"Hahahaha, Meiko, kau belum mendengar kabarnya selama kau di luar negeri ya?" terdengar sebuah suara.

Semua yang disana menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat Kageito berdiri sambil menyender di dinding.

"Kaito sudah bertunangan ke Miku Hatsune," ucap Kageito dengan evil smirk.

"A, APA?!" pekik MEiko kaget.

Semua yang disana juga tidak kalah kaget kecuali miku dan Luka.

"Siapa itu Miku Hatsune!?Ke, Kenapa dia merebutkan Kaito-KU!" pekik Meiko geram.

Kageito hanya menyeringai "Dia tidak merebutkan Kaito dari mu kok, dan sejak kapan Kaito-nii jadi milik mu? Aku tidak ingat itu? Dan lagi… Mereka di tunangankan karena orang tua mereka, walau begitu kau tidak bisa memutuskannya karena… perintah orang tua mereka mutlak, nah,aku sudah memberikan cukup informasi ke kamu Karena kasihan denganmu tidak mendapatkan informasi keadaan teman masa kecil mu yang kau sukai itu, Meiko" ucap kageito dengan santai.

"Kageito! Siapa itu Miku hatsune?" Tanya Meiko geram.

"Aku tidak ta—" Ucapan Kageito di potong seseorang.

"Miku Hatsune gadis berambut teal diikat twintail dan dia ada di dekat mu sekarang" ucap lelaki berambut merah dengan smilling.

Kageito kaget dengan kemunculan kakaknya, Akaito Shion. "Nii-san no baka" umpat Kageito kesal dengan kebodohan kakaknya yang stadium lanjut.

Meiko segera menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Miku

"Hoo… jadi kau Miku ya…" ucap Meiko dan berjalan mendekat ke Miku.

Entah mengapa Miku merasakan aura di belakang Meiko sangat gelap. Miku berjalan mundur saking takutnya.

"Salam kenal, Namaku Sakine Meiko, Miku-chan" ucap Meiko sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan wajahnya tersenyum manis.

"Ah? Eh? Sa, Salam kenal juga," ucap Miku.

Meiko berjalan mendekat dan bibirnya berada di samping telinga Miku.

"…Aku akan mengambil Kaito darimu, Bersiaplah" ucapnya dengan evil smirk.

Meiko setelah mengatakan itu dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Miku yang terbelalak kaget

Miku yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget dan entah mengapa Miku merasakan dia takut kehilangan Kaito.

'Ada apa dengan ku… kenapa… aku takut… Kaito di rebutkan Meiko?' batinnya sambil memegang dadanya yang semakin sakit.

Luka dan Kageito yang melihat Miku kaya begitu hanya saling menatap.

"*sigh* Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa pergi kalau melihat situasi begini…" ucap Kageito menghela nafas.

Luka hanya diam saja sambil melipatkan tangannya.

**~Ch 13 : Meiko Sakine and Leon kagamine~ -end-**

* * *

Chalice : apakah semakin gaje? Kaga ada romance nya kan? Gomen, Gomen, Chalice kaga ada ide (_ _) Chalice lagi terkena writer block QAQ

Yuna : Walau begitu, apakah ada yang mau mereview?

* * *

**Balas Review yang kaga login (chalice malas balas yang login disini jadi di PM aja ya? #dibunuh) :**

* * *

**Harada Kaga login **: Chalice juga kangen, Hara-chaaaan XD *peluk Harada* #ditabok. Waaah, anda di bawah saya donk? Saya pikir kita seumuran XD #plak, Se, Selesaikan semua fic ku 0_0 kaga bisa…. Saya kaga mampu… *pundung* #dibunuh reader. Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

**Teika Vertag : **sebenarnya alasan saya kaga masukin Engloids adalah.. Saya simpan untuk chapter mendatang, Yap! Rencana awal saya masukin Leon nanti pada saat yang tepat XD Maaf saya tidak bisa mengambil usul anda QAQ Soalnya saya sudah merencanakan dari awal untuk memasukin Leon QAQ Maaf ya (_ _) , tapi, terimakasih atas reviewnya ya, Tei-chan XD

**Mchna : **Oh ya, bukan sya aja kok yang yang ngebuat fic seperti ini :3 masih ada lagi kok XD Kalau anda suka pertunangan di paksakan ada kok, saya kasih tahu ya yang saya tahu XD ini nama Ficnya "You? My Fiance?" (Pair : LenRin), Which One to You fiancee? (Pair : LenRin), "Try, Tries, Trying, Tried" (pair : Luka Gakupo), dan "Letting me love you" (Pair : Miku Kaito) Cuman saya fic yang Letting me Love you udah di delete authornya…. Saya suka baca ficnya XD fic itu penyebab saya suka dengan pairing Miku Kaito, Kyaaa~~ #plak, Yah semoga ini bisa membuat anda semakin senang XD (saya senang anda suka dengan fic saya QwQ jadi saya memberi tahu fic-fic yang ditunangan di paksakan orang tuanya XD (kecuali Try, Tries, Trying, Tried, itu di nikahkan secara paksa XD),

POP MIIIEEE! SAYA MAUU #plak,

Oke! Saya akan ngebuat Kaito semakin cemburu cuman sementara buat Miku yang cemburu ya? #dibunuh.

Chalice akan usahakan XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya XD

**Guest : **Saya cewe =.=''… Tapi kaga apa di bilang cakep dan ganteng kok (walau perkataan itu buat cowo XD, soalnya saya sifatnya kaya cowo #plak) Sudah di lanjutin XD Terimakasih atas reviewnya X3

**Dee-chaan : **Chalice senang di bilang bagus ficnya XD, sebenarnya chalice juga kaga mau ada orang ketiganya X3 cuman… terpaksa =w= soalnya enak ngebuat ada orang ketiganya #plak, terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

Mind To Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Chalice : ada yang bertanya kenapa Fic ini lama updatenya? Kaga ada?ya udah selesai #ditendang. Ehem… intinya.. GOMEEEENANSAAAAIIII! TELAT UPDATE QAQ CHALICE KAGA ADA IDEEE! PADAHAL TINGGAL DIKITLAGI FIC INI TAMAT LALU MENJALAR KE SEQUELNYA YAITU FLS! UUUWWWEEEE TTATT #plak. Dan maaf jika Chapter kali ini pendek, chalice bener-bener buntu ide apalagi WOTYF juga sama QAQ…

Disclaimer : apakah Yamaha dan Crypton Future media mau memberikanku Vocaloid? #digampar.

Warning : Warning : Gaje, abal, lebay, Shoujo fic (kan ada Shoujo manga, nah ini shoujo fic X3 #digampar), alur mudah di tebak, alur kecepatan, aneh, TYPO, EYD salah mengeja, makin aneh, dll yang ada disini.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Miku melamun di meja tanpa mendengar Kiyoteru yang memngatakan sesuatu

'Apa maksudnya gadis itu akan mengambil Kaito dariku? Heh, aku kaga peduli dia ambil Kaito atau apa!' batin Miku

"…"

'AAAARRRRGGGHHH! KENAPA AKU MEMIKIRKAN ITU AKU MERASA KAGA ENAK?!' batin Miku sambil mengacak-ngacakkan rambutnya dengan Frustasinya.

TAP!

Tepukan seseorang di sebelahnya membuat Miku terlonjak kaget.

Miku menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat Rin menepuk pundak Miku.

"Ada apa, Rinny?" Tanya Miku.

"Hei, kau gak denger bahwa seminggu lagi kita akan camping besok ke hutan" bisik Rin.

"Eh? _Honto ni_?" Tanya Miku.

"Benar, Camping kelas 1, 2 dan 3, dan katanya di dekat sana ada pantai yang sangat indaaaah~ dan katanya disana ada tempat terahasia, tempat terahasia itu berada di atas berbatuan yang bawahnya pantai, katanya pasangan yang menemukan bunga edelweiss di bukit itu, cinta pasangan itu akan abadi" ucap Rin dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hei, Hei… Edelweiss kan bunga yang berada di tempat yang tinggi dan dingin, kenapa bisa ada disana?" Tanya Miku bingung.

"Kaga tahu, Tapi menurut legenda disana ada bunga Edelweiss!" ucap Rin kesal

"Jadi? Apakah kau mau kesana bersama Len?" Tanya Miku dengan senyuman seringai.

Spontan saja wajah Rin menjadi merah.

"A,APA?! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU BERSAMA KEPALA PISANG ITU!" pekik Rin.

**Siiiing…**

Mereka berdua menyandari semua orang di dalam kelas memandangin mereka.

"Ah.. Maafkan saya, sensei.." ucap Rin minta maaf dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Baiklah saya lanjutkan lagi penjelasan saya" ucap Kiyoteru sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

Rin menghela nafas lega, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Miku

"M.I.K.U sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukai BaKagamine itu! Apa kau mengerti itu!?" pekik Rin dengan bisikan

"Kau jangan terlalu Tsundere, Rinny~ aku tahu kau menyukai Len~" ucap Miku sambil mencubit pipi Rin.

Rin hanya megeluarkan wajah kesal tapi kemudian berubah menjadi seringai.

"Ooooh~ Mustinya perkataan itu buat dirimu sendiri, Mii-chaan~" ucap Rin yang membuat Miku punya firasat buruk.

"Eh? A, Apa maksudnya, Rin?" Tanya Miku dengan gugup.

"Kau menyukai Kaito kan? Kenapa kaga mengajaknya nanti ke bukit itu~" bisik Rin di telinga Miku yang spontan membuat Miku blushing.

"A, Apa maksudmu, RIIIN!" Tanya Miku dengan pelan dan penuh kekesalan.

"Tidak, Tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok~ Dan lupakan ucapanku dan laksanakan minggu depan" ucap Rin sambil siul-siul.

Miku hanya menatap Rin dengan kekesalan dan juga Blushing

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Jam bel pulang terdengar.

Miku hendak membenahin barang-barang, banyak murid-murid sudah pulang kecuali Rin, Luka dan Kaito yang sedang beres-beresin barang mereka.

**GREEEK!**

"Ah, Kaitooo~ Sudah lama aku tidak bertemumu~ wow, kau makin tinggi dan makin tampan aja~" ucap Meiko sambil memeluk lengan Kaito.

"Huh… cewe genit" cibir Rin melihat Meiko.

Miku hanya diam saja dan melihat Kaito di peluk Meiko,

Sakit! Rasanya sakit, batinnya merasakan dadanya sakit.

"Oh ya, Kaaaiii-chaan~ Ntar pulang bareng yuk~ rumahku berada di dekat rumahmu lhoo~" ucap Meiko dengan nada menggoda yang bisa membuat para lelaki blushing dan nosebleed mendengar suara menggodanya tapi untunglah Kaito tidak seperti itu.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tinggal disana lagi" ucapan Kaito membuat Meiko kaget

"EH!? Kenapa?!" pekik Meiko kaget

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu" ucap Kaito dingin.

"Tu, Tunggu! Bisakah kau memberi tahu rumahmu ada dimana!?" Tanya Meiko dengan mohon

"Maaf, tidak bisa, aku tidak mau memberi tahu kepada gadis sepertimu" ucap Kaito dan pergi dari kelas.

Meiko hanya menatap Kaito dengan pandangan sedih lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Miku dengan pandangan kaga suka.

Miku yang di tatap demikian merasa Meiko sangat membencinya

"Aku kaga akan kalah darimu, dan aku AKAN membuat Kaito menjadi milikku bukan kau!" ucap Meiko dan pergi dari sana,

"Eh?" Miku menampilkan wajah bingung

**POK!**

Luka menepuk pundak Miku.

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan, ayo kita pergi ke café saja yuk, dan kita shopping juga~ Lumayan menghilangkan penat kan?" Tanya Rin dan dijawab Miku berupa anggukan.

Dan mereka segera pergi dan menuju café untuk menenangkan diri,

* * *

"Nah, Bagaimana ntar sebelum camping kita beli barang-barang buat camping bareng-bareng?" usul Rin.

"Boleh juga tuh" ucap Luka sambil minum Jus Tunanya.

"Benar, kelihatannya enak kalau nyari barang bareng-bareng" setuju Miku.

Dan pembincangan para perempuan pun tetap berlanjut sebelum ada seseorang menepuk pundak Rin.

Spontan saja 3mahluk ini menoleh kearah yang menepuk pundak Rin.

Terlihat Leon menepuk pundak Rin dan matanya udah berkaca-kaca.

"RIIIIIN! KAU MAU KAGA BERTUNANGAN DENGAN LEN, ANAKKUUU! PAMAN MUSTI APA SUPAYA KAU MAU BERTUNANGAN DENGANNYAAAA!?" pekik Leon dengan air mata yang keluar dengan deras dan langsung memeluk Rin

Rin, Luka dan Miku hanya bisa sweatdropped, begitu juga dengan penghuni yang ada di Café

'Kaga menyerah juga nih orang…' batin Rin dan Miku sama

'Leon-sensei ayahnya LEN?!' batin Luka kaget.

"Ehem, Leon-sensei yang—" ucapan Rin di potong Leon.

"Yang bener Leon-sensei yang imut dan maniiis~" ucap Leon sambil gaya imut.

Spontan saja Rin, Luka dan Miku hanya bisa sweatdropped

'Nih guru aneh banget...'batin Miku, Luka dan Rin bersamaan.

"Baiklah, Leon-sensei yang…imut dan manis, Yang kuinginkan hanya tidak mau di paksa bertunangan dengan LEN! APA KAU MENGERTI!?" Tanya Rin dengan penekanan beberapa kata

Leon hanya menghela nafas,

"Baiklah… tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, lihat saja!" ucap Leon mirip pelaku antagonis dan langsung pergi.

Rin, Luka dan Miku semakin sweatdropped.

"..Err… Kita pulang yuk" ajak Rin.

"Ayo, aku juga ada les habis ini" ucap Luka

Dan mereka segera keluar dari café tersebut setelah membayar minuman yang mereka beli.

Mereka sekarang berada di penyebrangan jalan dan menunggu lampu buat jalan menjadi hijau, mereka berada di barisan paling depan.

Meiko yang kebetulan ada di sana melihat Miku, posisi Meiko berada di belakang Miku,

'Rambut Teal, diikat Twintail, Miku Hatsune' batinnya melihat punggung Miku.

'Heh, aku kaga akan menyerahkan Kaito kepadamu,' batin Meiko kejam dan tangannya bersiap mendorong Miku.

DUK!

Miku di dorong Meiko sehingga dia jatuh dan berada di atas zebra cross.

"Eh?" Miku hanya menampilkan wajah bingung.

TIN! TIN! TIN!

Dari arah samping muncul Truk yang melaju kencang dan bersiap menabrak Miku.

"MIKU!" pekik Rin dan Luka kaget.

"Hehehe…" Meiko hanya tertawa kejam dan pergi dari sana.

"UWAAAA!"

Ch 14 : -end-

* * *

Chalice : PErasaan chalice ngebuat Miku sengsara mulu ya disini =w=

Miku : IYA! Dasar Author jahat! QAQ

Chalice : *cuekin* Gomenansai jika chapter kali ini lebih aneh, pendek dan tidak memuaskan QAQ GOMENASAAAIIIII! APALAGI KAGA ADA ROMANCENYAAA TTATT

Yuna : Tapi adakah yang mau mereview?

* * *

**Balas Review yang gak Login :**

** : **Sudah lanjut :D, Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

**Mizuki-Chan : **hehehe… terimakasih atas reviewnya dan pujiannya X3, 7 pangeran dan ini udah update XD

**clover 4 leaves : **Balik kaga ya, masih bimbang juga :D Tapi gomenansai jika chapter kali ini kaga memuaskan, padahal udah update lama DX, termakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Teika Vertrag : **Oke XD, terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

**dee-chaan : **buat mereka pisah ah nanti pas pernikahan, buat Miku mati, huehehehe! #ditendang, kaga, Chalice mau buat Miku jadi first love KAITO! Meiko? Anggap aja dia teman masa kecil yang selalu mengejar Kaito X3, terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Yuzumi Suzu'o : **sudah lanjut :3, terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
